


Secerts

by darkgoddess_1981



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, One Night Stands, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 63,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgoddess_1981/pseuds/darkgoddess_1981
Summary: Tommy is done waiting around for Adam. One night when he goes out to a club with Adam he meets someone. That night changed Tommy. Now Tommy is hiding something from Adam, and Adam doesn't like it. But Tommy has always been good at keeping secrets including Adams.





	1. Meeting & Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> This FANFIC was put up a few years ago but I was getting alot of complaints about spelling,grammar, and punctuation. Now I took the original down and went threw it ran each chapter threw spellcheck 3 times. Now the grammar and punctuation is not perfect in this re-post but it is better than the original. There was also some changes made to the story. Some things were removed and some things were added. I will admit that this is not 100% better than the original but it is alot better.

(Its a Friday night Adam had asked Tommy if he wanted to go to a club with him. While Adams out on the floor dancing Tommy is sitting at the bar watching Adam. When a man with brown hair and blue eyes comes up and sits next to him.)  
"You know If you were my boyfriend I wouldn't be out there dancing with them, I would be dancing with you"  
"I don't know how to dance" Tommy Joe said  
"Well than I would be sitting here with you so no other man would try and hit on you than"  
"Well it doesn't matter anyways he is not my boyfriend we are just friends" Tommy Joe said  
"Oh I see..can I buy you a drink than"  
(Tommy stops watching Adam on the dance floor and looks to the man who is offering to buy him a drink.)  
"Yeah why not" Tommy Joe said  
(The man waves the bartender over to him)  
"another one for this man on me"  
"Yes sir" the bartender gets Tommy a drink and hands it to him  
"My name is Jake" and he reaches out to shake Tommy's hand  
"My name is Tommy" Tommy said  
"Nice to meet you Tommy" Jake said  
(Tommy and Jake had been sitting there for about an hour talking when Tommy starting moving around a lot)  
"Is something wrong" Jake asked  
"Ah its nothing its just these damn stools are so damn uncomfortable" Tommy said  
"Well you want to go sit in a booth?" Jake asked  
"Yeah sure" Tommy said  
"Hey" Jake was calling the bartender  
"Yeah what can I do for you"  
"Do you guys still have booths open down here?" Jake asked him  
"Umm hang on let me check with the front"  
"Dude there's one right over there" Tommy said  
"Yeah there's one over there too but some people reserve them...they got booths upstairs to its no big deal I just like them down here so I can see all the people you know?" Jake said  
"I hate coming to clubs there to damn loud I could sit in a damn closet and be fine" Tommy started laughing  
"Than why did you come?" Jake said  
"He wanted to come here tonight and we normally go where he wants to go" Tommy said  
"Hey all we have are the VIP's rooms up stairs all the other booths are reserved or taken sorry dude.....oh wait"  
(he looks at his phone he just got a text.)  
" well it looks like one of the booths down here is available now." the bartender said  
"which one?" Jake asked  
"The one over there in the corner" the bartender told him  
"Alright thanks"  
"Want me to send some drinks over there?" bartender asked  
"Yeah and keep them coming" Jake said  
(Tommy looked at Jake)  
"come on lets go sit over there" Jake said to Tommy  
(Tommy and Jake had gone over to the booth in the corner it was downstairs but it was also more private it was away from the noise. They sat there talking for awhile when Jake put his hand on Tommy’s leg, Tommy didn't push him away he just kept talking with Jake.)  
"Dose it bother you that I have my hand on your leg" Jake asked Tommy  
"no not really" Tommy said  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jake asked  
"I have to work" Tommy said  
"What about after work"  
"Nothing probably"  
"You want to go out than?"  
(Tommy thought for a min.)  
"Sure"  
"cool"  
(Tommy leaned his head back)  
"You know you seem to be kind of wasted why don't you let me take you home?" Jake said  
"Thanks I appreciate that"  
"come on"  
(It had been awhile since Tommy had thought about someone other than Adam so when this guy came around and showed interest in Tommy, Tommy thought well the hell I might as well go for it and that is exactly what he did. The only thing was Jake was not having it he told him he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing than he helped Tommy into his house and left.)


	2. Tommy and Adam

"Where did you disappear to last night , I was looking all over for you?" Adam said  
"You couldn't have been looking to hard I was in a booth for 3 hours before I went home. When I did finally leave you were still dancing on the floor with some guys." Tommy said  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go home. I would have taken you home you didn't have to take a cab" Adam said  
"I didn't take a cab , I got a ride home last night" Tommy said  
(Tommy picked up his guitar and was getting ready to play when his phone started to ring.)  
"Hello" Tommy said  
"Hi Tommy it's me Jake I was just calling to make sure you were okay after I dropped you off last night you seemed upset."  
"Yeah I'm okay thanks for calling but I really can’t talk right now." Tommy said  
"Okay I will see you tonight still right?" Jake said  
"Yes I will see you tonight bye"Tommy said  
(After Tommy hangs up the phone he turns around to see Adam is giving him a dirty look.)  
"Who was that?" Adam asked  
"A guy I meet at the club last night were going out tonight." Tommy said  
"Your picking guys up at the club now?" Adam said  
"We talked for awhile....you know the whole time you were on the dance floor with those other guys dancing" Tommy said to him than he looked down at his guitar and started playing it.  
"I see how it is Tommy" Adam says and turns around and walks out  
"you see how what is Adam" Tommy yells after him  
(Adam comes back)  
"You...and this other guy" Adam said  
(Tommy looked at Adam waiting for him to continue)   
"Your joking with me right....you are not getting angry at me" Tommy said  
"Do I have a reason to Tommy" Adam said  
"Adam you broke it off with me or did you forget" Tommy said  
"No Tommy I remember...you know what go out with who ever you want I don't care" Adam said  
"You never did Adam" Tommy said  
"Oh give me a break you know that's not true your such a drama queen" Adam said  
"No Adam your the drama queen I'm just along for the ride" Tommy said  
(Adam just looked at him he didn't know what to say to him so he said what came natural to him)  
"Tommy don't be late for the shoot"   
(Than he turned and walked out leaving Tommy sitting there speechless he picked up his guitar and started to play.)


	3. Tommy needs Ashley

LATER THAT DAY   
(Tommy is a nervous wreck he hasn't been with any other man other than Adam, he called Ashley up.)  
"Ashley I need your help I have a date tonight and I have no idea what I am suppose to wear, do, or say, help me please?" Tommy pleaded with her on the phone  
"Tommy you and Adam have gone out before. Why are you acting like such a dork he isn't going to judge you" Ashley said  
"Ummm….Ashley me and Adam are not together anymore. I'm going on a date with a guy I meet last night, and this is the first time I have been out with another guy since Adam. I’m nervous Ashley." Tommy said  
(It was silent on the other line, Ashley had been confused she didn’t know they weren’t together.)  
"When did you and Adam break up Tommy?" Ashley asked  
"We weren't really ever together we just went out a couple times and had a couple sleep over’s, than we just decided it would be better for the sake of the band we were just friends." Tommy said  
“Okay well I'm on my way over now I'm in my car" Ashley said  
"Thank you I love you so much" Tommy said  
"I am curious though who said it would better for the band?" Ashley said  
(Tommy was quite for a minute before answering  
"He did. But Ashley don’t get me wrong it was the right thing to do.”  
"Oh" Ashley said  
(Tommy was upset talking about the whole issue with Adam, he would just like to forget about him right now. He has a date with Jake and he doesn't want to be thinking about Adam while he is on his date with Jake....there was a knock on his door he went over to the door and answered it.)  
"Well that was fast" Tommy said  
"I know right" Ashley said  
"Why didn't you hang up your phone if you were right outside my house?" Tommy said  
(she shrugged her shoulder's)  
"I don't know" Ashley said  
"come in" Tommy said  
"Are you gonna wear what your wearing on your date to work?" Ashley said  
"Why not I'm not gonna be wearing these clothes anyways Adam always has costume's for us for the videos" Tommy said  
(she nodded her head in agreement.)  
"Very true....so is he picking you up from the site? or from studio?" Ashley asked  
"The studio, I am not having him pick me up from the filming site are you nuts Adam would have a field day with him" Tommy looked at her like she was crazy  
"Adam’s going back to the studio also, and your gonna have to tell him about this guy sooner or later you know." Ashley said  
(Tommy crossed his arms in front of him)  
"since when dose he ever go to the studio after the filming? " Tommy asked  
"I don't know he told the director he wanted to see him at the studio after the shoot today" Ashley said  
(As she was going threw Tommy's clothes she noticed how he avoided saying anything about telling Adam about the guy and wondered why  
"Hugh I wonder why?" Tommy said  
"you don't have shit in here but t-shirts and jeans.....you obviously don't shop with Adam" Ashley said  
"Why because I don't look like a disco ball?" Tommy said with an attitude  
"No because there is nothing tasteful in here" Ashley said  
"you know what Ashley you can go to....." Tommy said when Ashley stopped him  
"What I can go to hell well honey I'm already there" she said as she put her hand on her hip  
(she walked over to his closet and pulled out a plain black long sleeve shirt she and threw it at him, she than grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that were tossed on the floor of the closet and threw them at him. Than she saw a black leather jacket hanging in the back she grabbed it and threw it at him too)  
"put those on I'll be in the living room waiting for you" (Ashley than turned and walked out the room into the living room and sat down to wait on Tommy)  
(Tommy put the clothes on that Ashley told him to put on and then headed out to the living room)  
"What no makeup?" Ashley asked surprised  
"I don't know what they want done for the video" Tommy grinned as he shrugged  
"Oh yeah, Shit I didn't even think about that this morning" Ashley said  
(he just smiled at her)  
"we have to get going or we are going to be late and we don't want to make him wait now do we" Ashley said laughing


	4. The photo shoot

"I said I want my band over there not over there how hard is that to understand" Adam yelled at the director  
"Adam we can’t put them there if we put them there than you will be out of the shot" The director tried to explain to Adam  
"So change the angle of the camera because I want them there" Adam yells  
(Adam stormed off set. The director walks over to Tommy)  
"Tommy you are the only one he listens to. Can you please try to make him see reason." The director pleads with Tommy  
"Whats the big deal where were at?" Tommy asked  
"If you guys are over there like he wants, than we cant get him and you guys in no matter how we adjust the camera not with what he wants done, if we put you guys over here than I can get everyone in the picture and it will still look how he wants it too." Director said as he put his hand on his forehead  
(Tommy nodded his head and walked toward Adam's dressing room were Adam was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, Tommy walked in and shut the door.)  
"So what was all that about Adam?" Tommy said  
(Adam looked up and seen Tommy leaning against the door looking at him with his arms crossed)  
"Its plain and simple that damn director won’t do what I tell him and he is pissing me off" Adam said  
"Yeah I don't believe that little tantrum you just threw out there was because he wouldn't put us on the other side of the stage, why don't you try again" Tommy said  
(Adam rolled his eyes)  
"Not everything has a double meaning Tommy sometimes believe it or not things  
are as they are" Adam said  
"Yeah sometimes they are....but not this time" Tommy said  
(Adam looked at Tommy how did he always seem to know when something was bothering him.)  
"You don't want to talk about it fine than but don't go around taking it out on everyone else.....The director seems to think that I'm the only one who can get you to behave so he asked me to talk to you. If the band doesn't go on the right side of the stage your video is gonna suck plain an simple, you decide your the perfectionist not me. " Tommy said  
(Adam sat there and watched Tommy get angry he thought Tommy was so cute was angry. He could never tell Tommy no when he was angry that's why he always changed his mind he could never tell Tommy no, no matter how much he tried and oh has he tried.)  
"Okay Tommy tell them to change the sides" Adam said  
"are you coming?" Tommy said  
"I will be out there in a minute, they don't need me for this scene anyways " Adam said   
(Tommy nodded and walked out)  
"He said go ahead and change the sides" Tommy told the director  
"Thank you Tommy" the director said  
(Tommy just nodded his head)  
"just do me a favor and don't fuck up the video while I'm on my date because I'm not going to listen to him bitch because you fucked everything up got it?" Tommy said   
"there isn't anything else left to do just putting the music to the video, then adding the lighting effects and than It's done. You guys don't have to be here for that" the director said   
"you know Adam isn't going to leave until it’s all the way done...you know now it makes since why he is going to the studio after the shoot." Tommy said  
"He is" The director asked  
"Yeah Ashley said you knew"   
"no didn't know anything about it"  
"Well I hope you have everything in order over there" Tommy said   
"Of course we do not" He says   
"Well why not" Tommy asked   
"He never comes over there why should we keep it in order Tommy...everybody works better when everything is just thrown around" (he put his hand on his head Tommy started laughing)   
"I'll talk to him" he reached over and hugged Tommy  
"Dude come on now"  
"Sorry"


	5. The big Date

LATER THAT NIGHT ON TOMMY'S DATE

Jake took Tommy out for dinner he was really nervous.  
"Tommy what's wrong" Jake asked  
(Tommy was biting his bottom lip)  
"Come on tell me what's wrong" Jake said  
"Well this is the only other date I have been on other than......Adam" Tommy said  
"OH I see and you knew Adam before you guys went out on a date right?" Jake said  
"Yeah" Tommy said  
"Well we meet last night and talked for hours first" Jake said  
(Tommy smiled at him)  
"yeah we did didn't we" Tommy said  
"you weren't on a date with that Adam guy last night were you?" Jake asked   
(Tommy laughed a little)  
"no I wasn't me and Adam decided awhile ago that we would just be friends" Tommy said  
"Okay good I would hate to think I was moving in on some other man's date" Jake said  
(Tommy shook his head)  
"he was pissed at me this morning because I up and left without telling him.....but why are we talking about him on our date?" Tommy said  
(Jake smiled)  
"I have no idea" Jake said  
(Tommy smiled at him as Jake reached over and took Tommy's hand pulling it under the table with his and was sitting there playing with his hand as they waited for there food, Jake moved in closer to Tommy so he was sitting right next to Tommy he leaned in and whispered into Tommy's ear-  
"I am curious though, did you have sex with him?"  
(Tommy looked at him confused, why would he want to know if he had been with Adam. He hadn’t but it was still a weird question to ask. He just hoped Jake didn't have some kink for Adam., god that would suck.)  
"Why?" Tommy   
“Just wondering if there is gonna be some issues”  
“what kind of issues”  
“you guys still work together, you two hang out, and you two have dated if there was a sexual connection too it’s just gonna cause drama. The connection never goes away no matter how much you want it to that's why I was asking.”   
(Jake looked at him waiting for an answer)  
“No we didn’t do that, I have never done that before”  
"at all" he seemed kind of shocked  
"not with a guy....a girl yes"  
"so you go both ways"  
"I was straight at first but than I started to become attracted to men" Tommy said  
"oh"  
(Jake started to play with Tommy's leg rubbing the inside of his leg very lightly and very slowly)  
"you share a place with someone " Tommy asked Jake  
"no I have my own place why?"  
"Because I'm not very hungry anymore but I don't want to go back to my place"  
(he nodded his head and as Jake continued to rub the inside of his leg, Tommy was trying to get the attention of the waitress so he could get there check and leave but Jake had him so flustered with the way he was running his hand on the inside of Tommy's leg. Tommy was so turned on at this point that all Jake had to do was brush up against him and he was gonna cum in his pants.)  
"you know if you don't stop that there is not going to be anything left for you to do later" Tommy said  
(Jake just started laughing)  
"okay...but do you really want me to stop " he smiled at him  
Tommy just smiled at him  
"What do you think"  
(Jake looked at him waiting for an answer)  
"would you want me to stop doing something to you that feels good?"  
Jake just smiled  
"I hate to see what else your capable of" Tommy said  
Jake started laughing  
"Oh I can show you if you want"  
Tommy smiled and nodded his head yes  
"OK" he leaned forward and kissed Tommy  
"I will be right back I'm going to go track down our bill" Jake said  
(a few minutes later he came back and had the check in his had)  
"Ready to go" Jake said  
"Yeah"  
(Jake pays for a dinner that they didn’t even eat and they go get in his car they had been driving for about five min when Tommy's phone starts to ring it was Ashley)  
"I'm sorry Jake I have to answer this"  
"go ahead"  
"Hello" Tommy said  
"Tommy is that you" Ashley said  
"Yes you dork you called me remember " Tommy said  
"I wanted to make sure it was you and not Jake" Ashley  
"Well I'm still on my date Ashley so can you make this fast please?" Tommy said  
"Oh my god Tommy he is freaking out on every one I don't know why we were all sitting here talking about how we should redo this part of the video with us because the pre-recorded music is clashing with the music from the band and he just started yelling at everyone. Tommy we don't know what to do he wont calm down"  
" Don't do anything else I will be right there you guys fucking owe me big"  
(Tommy hung up his phone and looked over at Jake)  
"Jake I'm sorry but"  
"You have to go to the studio right?" he said mad  
"Jake I'm really sorry but he is freaking out on everyone at the studio and I'm the only one its seem that can calm him down" Tommy said as he looked into his hands  
(Jake did a U-turn and drove back toward the studio)  
"Jake wait in the car please"  
(When he started to get out the car Jake stopped him)  
"Tommy"  
"Yeah"  
"If your still in a relationship with him you cant be in one with me"  
(Tommy sat back down)  
"I'm not"  
"You better be sure before you come back down here and get back in my car"  
(Tommy nodded his head and got out)


	6. Its all crazy baby

(Tommy had not even walked into the studio yet and he could hear Adam screaming and it sounded like it was about nothing, one of the interns came out of the room crying and looked at Tommy)  
"Why is he yelling" Tommy asked her  
"no one knows" She told him   
"Okay where you going?"  
"He want’s coffee but he said it has to be from the machine down stairs not up stairs"  
(He took the cup from her and just smiled at her)  
"I'll take care of it you go sit over there and calm down"  
(he walked over to the coffee machine sitting on the table in the hallway and filled it with coffee and grabbed some sugar and a lid started to walk toward the door smiled at the girl and walked in)  
"Why cant I get anyone around here to do a damn thing I want I know I pay you fuckers enough" Adam is screaming   
(Tommy is standing in the doorway just leaning up against the door)  
"How long dose it take to get some fucking coffee where is that girl"  
(he screams at one of the other girls in there)  
(she pointed toward Tommy who held his hand out with the coffee in it)  
"When you send the girl all the way down stairs for your coffee what do you expect Adam"  
"What are you doing here" Adam asked him as he took the coffee  
"I got a phone call Adam....again" Tommy said as he crossed his arms  
(Adam looked over at Ashley she just looked away from him....Tommy however walked toward Adam mad and than said)  
"Everyone go home"  
(no one moved at first than Tommy turned and looked at Ashley)  
"GET OUT NOW!!" he said in a loud voice  
(Tommy wasn't there boss but at the present moment there boss was acting crazy and everyone knew that something was about to happen that Tommy didn't want anyone to know about, so they all grabbed there stuff and left)  
"Adam why you acting like this" Tommy says  
(Adam walked over to the window and stared out)  
"Are you using again?"  
( he didn't answer Tommy right away which made Tommy think he was)  
"What are you doing Adam?"  
"I'm not Tommy...I just don't like the Idea of you with another man okay there are you happy its out there in the open" he turned around and looked at Tommy  
(Tommy started laughing)  
"What's so funny" Adam said  
"You..Your treating everyone like shit like an asshole and all because I finally found someone that wasn't you, but yet it was you that said you didn't want to be with me your something else Adam."  
(Adam just looked at him)  
"What did you want me to wait around until you decided you were ready for a relationship with me, Did you think that I was going to wait forever Adam?"  
"You said you would wait"  
"No I said I would give you time to think about it Adam that was 6 months ago"  
"I'm still thinking about it"  
"Adam you tell me you are not ready for a relationship every time we go to a bar or a club"  
(Adam doesn't say anything just stands there drinking the coffee)  
"Adam you really need to stop acting like a child your not always going to get what you want.   
Its plain and simple this is life and that is how things are going to be"  
(Adam looked up from his coffee with anger in his eyes)  
"No Tommy In the end I will always get what I want. Its my life and it will do as I wish it to do, you see its like this coffee I wanted it from downstairs, and they went downstairs and got it. So my dear Tommy its my life and I will do with it what ever I feel like."  
(Tommy smiled)  
"Adam that coffee is from out in the hallway I made her sit down cause you had her so hysterical I thought she was going to have a heart attack and I was not going downstairs for your coffee"  
(Adam just gave Tommy a dirty look)  
"why are you being such an asshole Tommy normally your not like this" Adam said  
"why am I being an asshole" Tommy said  
"yeah"  
"well lets see I'm called away from my date because you are being an asshole to your staff, when I get here you have half of them in tears, I can hear you screaming at them before I even get in the room, oh and not to mention the fact that my date tells me that if I'm not over you not to get back in his car, thanks."  
(Adam looked out the window)  
"Tommy I'm sorry"  
"don't Adam you should be apologizing to your staff do you think I can go without you causing some kind of scene" Tommy said  
(Adam looked over at Tommy all he wanted to do was run over and take Tommy in his arms but he lost his chance)  
"yeah"  
(Tommy left and went down stairs and got into Jake's car Jake looked over at Tommy)  
"well are you still in a relationship with him" Jake said  
(Tommy leaned over and kissed Jake)  
"Dose that answer your question"  
"Do you still feel like coming to my house?"  
(Tommy looked at Jake)  
"Yeah"  
(he smiled at Jake and they drove away they were driving for awhile when Tommy's phone started to ring again)  
"you have got to be kidding me" Tommy said  
"I'm going to end this now"  
(Jake was getting mad that they were calling Tommy so much he wasn’t there boss.)  
"Tommy I'm sorry to call you again but I just wanted to thank you for coming and dealing with Adam he was out of control and he was scaring us I'm really sorry I had to call you while you were on your date."  
"Ashley I am still on my date this could have waited"  
"I'm sorry Tommy that wasn't all I wanted to tell you"  
"well make it fast"  
"Adam moved the shoot tomorrow he is giving us tomorrow off"  
"he is why?"  
"I don't know...maybe something you said to him"  
"okay thanks for telling me oh and Ashley please don't call me again unless it is a true emergency  
and when I say emergency I mean someone is hurt or dying OK"  
"okay Tommy have fun don't do nothing I wouldn't " she said and started laughing  
(he hung up the phone)  
"another problem" Jake asked  
"no she just called to thank me for coming and to tell me he moved the shoot tomorrow and gave us tomorrow off"  
"than you want to just stay over"  
(Tommy didn't know what this was going to turn out to be between him and Jake. Was it going to be a one night thing, was Jake looking for a relationship. He did know that he really liked Jake and was willing to try anything at least ounce.)  
"yes"


	7. Jake's house

(They pull up to Jake's house and it is a very nice house Tommy wondered what Jake did for a job that he could afford such a nice house they never talked about his job Tommy never asked about it and Jake never brought it up ever)  
"nice house" Tommy said  
"Thanks worked hard for it" Jake said  
"What do you do" Tommy asked  
"this and that" Jake said  
"what" Tommy asked  
"oh its a family business very boring come on now you didn't come over to talk about what I did for a living did you" He said as they were walking threw his living room  
(Tommy grinned at him)  
"no I didn't"  
"Do you want something to drink" he asked Tommy  
"No I'm good thank you" Tommy said  
"look there's some things I want to talk about first" Jake said  
"OK" Tommy said  
(he motioned for Tommy to follow him they sat down on a couch)  
"Tommy I don't do one night stands so if that's what your looking for I’m not the right guy for you" Jake said  
"It's not but I don't know what I am looking for"  
"I'm not asking you to marry me I'm just telling you I'm a relationship man not a one night stand person, and if that's what your looking for you got the wrong person"  
"I'm not looking for a one night stand"  
"okay"  
(Jake's phone started to ring than he looked down at it and than looked at Tommy with a straight face)  
"Sorry Tommy I have to take this....why don't you look around the house I will be with you in a minute okay" Jake said  
"okay" Tommy said  
(he got up and walked into the other room)  
"Why are you calling me now?"  
"Dad wants to talk to you hang on"  
(it was silent on the other end for awhile)  
"Hello Jacob"  
"Yes dad it is me"  
"Why was your car parked outside of Adam's studio"  
"Hugh"  
"You heard me boy"  
"dad are you having me followed"  
"no not you now answer me why were you there"  
"A friend of mine had to go there to take care of some stuff"  
"Jacob you know that I have business there do not mess it up do you understand me"  
"Yes I understand"  
"goodbye Jacob"  
"Goodbye"  
(He hung up the phone every time he talked to his dad they had some kind of argument rather it be over work or the color of the sky it was always something. But he didn't want to think about that right now there was a fine man walking around in this house waiting for him. He went looking for Tommy and where did he find him of all places the library he walked in and sat down in a chair and watched Tommy look at the books)  
"well this isn't were I expected to find you" Jake said  
"what did you think because I'm a musician I cant read" Tommy said  
"That's not what I meant" Jake said  
"Was that your boyfriend" Tommy asked pointing to his phone  
"No I thought I made it clear that if we were going to do something tonight you would be mine and I'm a one man, man" Jake said  
(Jake looked at him with his arms crossed)  
"Well I just assumed because you took it into another room"  
"It was my dad and I took it into another room because when we talk all we tend to do is argue"  
"I'm sorry" Tommy said as he put his hand threw his hair  
"Come here" Jake said motioning for Tommy to come to him  
(Tommy went over by Jake and sat down in between his legs, Jake sat there and played with Tommy's hair)  
"Tommy I know you said you never had sex with a man before...but have you ever done anything sexual with a man before"  
(Tommy turned around and looked at Jake with a grin on his face than put his head on his lap)  
"are you worried I don't know what to do Jake or in a hurry to get to it" Tommy asked  
(Jake looked at him and didn't answer)  
"ah" Tommy said  
(Tommy was playing with Jake's pants)  
"I have done some sexual things pretty much everything just haven't gone all the way with it yet" Tommy said  
"why not if you were with him for awhile" Jake asked  
(Tommy looked at him)  
"who says I was with him for awhile.. besides he...JAKE I don't want to talk about him when I am with you okay" Tommy said  
(by this point Tommy had Jake's pants unbuttoned and unzipped Jake grabbed him by the hand before he could do anything else)  
"come on lets go to my room"  
(Tommy followed him down the hallway, they went into a room were all the furniture was black, Jake sat down on the bed and motioned for Tommy to come to him Tommy walked over and sat next to him, Jake leaned in and kissed Tommy on the mouth, he put his hand on the back of his head pulling him closer into him. Tommy started taking Jake's shirt off)  
"hang on" Jake said grabbing Tommy's hands  
"why" Tommy asked  
"are you sure you want to do this" Jake asked  
"yes I'm very sure" Tommy said  
"alright" Jake said

(Jake leaned in and kissed Tommy as he pushed his fingers into Tommy's hair, kissing Tommy deeper and more passionately, Jake pulled Tommy's shirt off and started kissing down his chest towards the top of Tommy's jeans kissing on the button of the jeans first before he opens them then kiss’s down his zipper as he slowly pulls the zipper down, than pulled them off throwing them behind him as he kisses Tommy on the inside of his thigh moving up slowly , while using one of his fingers to tease the rim of Tommy's hole. He heard a gasp from Tommy when he wrapped his mouth around Tommy's cock, taking him all in, caressing the ring, then flicking the tip with his tongue, he worked his way slowly down to the base kissing and licking it, then, running his tongue slowly from the base over the vein underneath to the tip over the opening slit, then went around the tip flicking it with his tongue in a fast motion, he started to work his way back down by slowly sucking and licking and didn't stop instill he got to Tommy's hole were he started teasing the rim of Tommy's hole with his tongue, Tommy's back arched off the bed and Jake was pleased with this reaction,when he breached the tight opening, he started to thrust up into him he wasn't however expecting to feel nails in his back making him move pulling away from Tommy for a second, but moving up to kiss Tommy on the mouth, then slowly kissing on his neck. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the lube and a condom and went back to kissing Tommy as he poured some lube on his fingers, he started with one finger he was really tight he felt Tommy jump at first so he started to move it slowly in and out at first before even thinking about adding another finger ,after Tommy seemed to loosen up some Jake slide the second finger in,and started moving the two fingers in and out scissoring them to try and stretch him out a little bit than he put all three fingers in when he felt Tommy jump a little he waited before he moved his fingers around after a few minutes of thrusting three fingers in Tommy he felt a little looser so Jake took his fingers out and put a condom on adding some extra lube on, than he told Tommy to turn around and than he opened Tommy up and started to slide in when Tommy stopped him)  
"Jake that hurts"  
"it will only hurt for a few minutes and than it will stop you just have to relax OK"  
(Jake started to rub his head)  
"okay"  
(Jake pushed in the rest of the way ripping Tommy as he went, Tommy jumped Jake didn't here him screaming or crying so he figured he would just keep going he grabbed Tommy's hips and thrust into Tommy grinding his body into Tommy's he reached one of his hands in front of Tommy and started caressing Tommy, he started kissing Tommy up his back than he hears Tommy)  
"oh man"  
(Tommy had started cumming Jake just smiled and kissed him on the neck, than grabbed him by the hips and did one final thrust before he pulled out of Tommy than he took off the condom and put it in the trash and got under the covers but he realized that Tommy wouldn't look at him)  
"Tommy what's wrong?"  
"I ruined it by finishing so quick"  
(Jake couldn't help but laugh)  
"Tommy come here"  
(Tommy turned away from him)  
"Tommy come here"  
(Tommy looked at him there was something in his voice that was different than before he wasn't sure if it was good or bad he went over by him)  
"you didn't ruin it come on lets go get in the shower"  
(Tommy looked at him)  
"OK"  
(he followed Jake to the bathroom)  
"you like the water hot or cold?"  
"hot"  
he smiled  
"me too"  
(they got in the shower after they were done they went back in the room and laid down and went to sleep Tommy's phone ringing is what woke him up in the morning)


	8. THE PHONE CALL

"hello"  
"Tommy where are you at? I called you at home but your roomy said you weren't there" Ashley asked  
"well put two and two together if I didn't go home last night where am I"  
(Jake looked at him and smiled)  
"morning" he whispered  
"good morning" Tommy mouthed to him  
"you slept over his house oh my god did you guys"  
(she was squealing in to the phone now Tommy had to move the phone away from his ear.)  
"Ashley"  
(Jake just smiled)  
"was there a reason you were calling me this early"  
"oh no you are going to answer my question"  
"Ashley why did you call me"  
"humph Adam changed his mind again everyone has to work today the shoot is back on if I didn't know better I would swear he had split personalities"  
"he dose"  
"really"  
"no Ashley but it seems like it doesn't it? well I have plans now for today. Dose he just expect me to drop everything and run to his beck and call"  
(Jake was staring at him)  
"but.."  
"its not that"  
"Ashley.."  
"Tommy it is your job its not me calling you like last night"  
"will you let me finish"  
"go ahead"  
"He told us we all had today off so I made plans and left town"  
(it was silent on the other line than all of a sudden Tommy hears Adams voice)  
"Tommy you need to find a way back here because I need you hear for this video it wasn't a request Tommy"  
"Adam..Adam..Adam answer me"  
(Jake was still staring at him)  
"he isn't on the phone anymore Tommy its me Ashley"  
"What the hell Ashley put him back on the phone now!"  
(he could hear Ashley telling Adam in the back ground that he wanted to talk to him but he refused to get on the phone)  
"Tommy he wont get on the phone"  
"oh he is to good to get on the phone now is he, do me a favor give him this message for me... hell froze over"  
"Hugh what dose that mean"  
"just do it "  
(he heard her tell Adam and than Adam grabbed the phone from her)  
"Tommy" Adam said  
"I guess I will see you at work Hugh" Tommy said  
(than he hung up on Adam)  
"what happened" Jake asked than sighed  
"he decided he wanted to work today after all so he called up Ashley this morning and told her to call me damn asshole" Tommy said  
"Tommy calm down " Jake said  
"Trust me when it comes to him I am calm that man....ughh"  
(Jake just looked at him)  
"so you feel OK" Jake asked him  
"what do you mean" Tommy asked  
"last night" Jake said  
"well my ass hurts but other than that I'm good" he laughed  
(Jake leaned over and kissed him)  
"I'm sorry" Jake said  
"don't be I'm not..you want to go with me to the shoot I only got one scene left to shoot.. unless they changed something again" he smiled at him  
"Is that going to be a problem" Jake said  
"The dancers are always bringing there boyfriends its not like your a groupie"  
(Tommy started laughing)  
"I meant is it going to cause a problem with Adam"  
(Tommy didn't answer him he knew Adam wouldn't like him there but he didn't really care)  
"most likely" Tommy said  
"I will pick you up okay" Jake said  
"fine" Tommy said  
(Tommy started to climb out the bed and Jake grabbed him by the arm)  
"Tommy I'm not trying to cause problems at your work now I will pick you up when you are done okay just call me"  
(Tommy looked at him he had a hold of his arm pretty tight, tight enough to where it shocked him at first)  
"OK I will call you when I'm done..do you think I can have my arm back" Tommy said  
(Jake looked at him and let it go)  
"We have to get going though its a long drive to the site" Tommy said  
"well go get dressed"  
(after Tommy got dressed he went out into the living room where he saw that Jake was waiting for him he motioned for him to follow him and they went and got in Jake's car and started to drive to the video shoot)  
"Just call me when your ready to go okay"  
"yeah it most likely wont take longer than an hour but like I said who knows if they changed anything"  
"ill see you when your done then"


	9. HELL FROZE OVER

(As Tommy was walking up to the sight where they were shooting the video he realized that his arm still hurt. He had been so gone thinking about how it even happened in the first place that he didn't even see Ashley walk up to him)  
"what took you so long to get here" Ashley asked  
"Hugh"  
"Earth to Tommy"  
"Sorry didn't see you"  
"what took you so long to get here?"  
"I was out of town...I had made other plans when he changed his mind again"  
"Yeah about that"  
"what"  
"your other plans was it Jake?" she grinned at him  
(Tommy just looked at her and smiled)  
"why do you want to know"  
"come on Tommy tell me what happened last night"  
"Lets just say I took your advice okay"  
"what advice"  
"I had fun and didn't do anything you wouldn't have...well there was one thing I did you might not of" he grinned at her  
"Tommy you little devil"  
"well devil isn't the word I thought you were going to say but I can work with that" he started laughing  
(she pushed him and than put her arm around his waist)  
"oh by the way he doesn't like the video none of it we have to do it all over again"  
(Tommy started laughing Ashley just looked at him)  
"what's so funny"  
"where is he"  
"on the set"  
(As Tommy started walking toward the set Ashley was trying to talk to him)  
"Tommy what's the big deal he has done this so many times before its not like this is the first time he has done this"  
"ADAM!" Tommy yelled across the room  
"Well its about time you got here" Adam said  
"we need to talk" Tommy said  
"Well I'm kind of busy right now Tommy I'm getting ready to do this next shot"  
(Adam turned around and started to walk away Tommy picked up Adam's phone that was sitting on the table next to him and threw it at Adam, hitting Adam on the back of the head. Adam stopped and looked at Tommy)  
"Are you out of your fucking mind" Adam yelled at him holding the back of his head  
"I said we need to talk not later now"  
(Adam walked over by Tommy)  
"Did you forget you work for me...I don't work for you"  
"How could I"  
(Adam started to walk toward his dressing room)  
"are you coming"  
(That's when Tommy followed him)  
"So Tommy Joe what's so important that you had to throw a phone at my head"  
"I'm not doing this whole video over again Adam it was fine"  
"no it wasn't and yes you will"  
"Adam you cant tell people they have the day off and than call them in they make plans there lives do not revolve around you."  
(Adam looked at him)  
"yours use too"  
"Is that what this is all about?"  
(Adam didn't answer him he just shrugged his shoulders)  
"Adam answer me this why is it you weren't so obsessed with me when I wasn't with someone but as soon as I am you start acting like a jealous psychotic boyfriend"  
(Adam didn't answer him)  
"yeah you cant even answer that" Tommy said  
" you know what you tell me how you can say you love me and there will never be anyone else, but than you go and fuck some other guy" Adam asked  
(Tommy looked him straight in the face with no emotion at all and said)  
"Adam I do love you but It hurts to love someone who wont love you back, you wanted to be just friends Adam well you got your wish."  
(Adam didn't know what to say at that moment he has never seen Tommy’s eyes so empty before, it was not the Tommy he knew these eyes were screaming of pain Adam turned his head away from Tommy)  
"We will keep the original video but we need to fix the part with you guys the music doesn't match"  
(Adam walked out of the dressing room)  
"listen up everyone we are going to keep the original video we are just going to reshoot the part with the band so the music match's up"  
(Ashley looks at Tommy)  
"So how long did it take for hell to freeze over" Ashley asked  
(Tommy smiled than looked over at Adam)  
"do you want to tell her Adam"  
"no I'm good"  
(Tommy laughed)  
"yeah didn't think so"  
"Inside joke" Ashley asked  
"Oh no joke honey" Tommy looked at Adam  
"Well tell me" Ashley said  
"Maybe one day when Adam's drunk he might slip up and tell you" Tommy said looking at Adam  
"Hopefully I wont Tommy but there is always that chance isn't there" Adam said   
"you want me to throw something harder than a phone at your head" Tommy said  
"I think someone needs a nap" Adam said  
"bite me"  
"Why don't we do this scene so we can be done for the day okay" Adam said   
(he needed Tommy but how was he suppose to tell Tommy that when he was mad at him all the time. he will just let Tommy have his space, maybe he will come back to him on his own. He will wait for him until than no matter how long it takes.)


	10. So it starts

(a month has gone by)  
"Tommy who is this?" Jake was looking at a text message on Tommy's phone  
"That would be Ashley Jake why are you going threw my texts" Tommy asked  
"You have something to hide?"  
"No don't you trust me?"  
"yes"  
"Than why are you going threw my phone"  
"because I want to"  
"yeah whatever"  
"who is this"  
(Tommy looked at it)  
"that's Adam"  
"why is he texting you"  
"he is my boss Jake"  
"he has a staff"  
"we are also friends Jake"  
(Jake looked at Tommy when he said that)  
"I don't want you hanging out with him"  
"why"  
"because I don't"  
"me and Adam have been friends for years. I'm not going to just stop being his friend because I'm with you now"  
(Jake walked over by Tommy, Jake was twice the size of Tommy so when he grabbed Tommy's arm so tight it hurt, and he always seemed to grab Tommy's arm in the same place he had a pretty large bruise on his arm from him)  
"I wasn't asking you Tommy"  
(Tommy didn't want to give up his friend but he didn't want to go back to being alone again.)  
"Jake your hurting my arm"  
(Jake let go of his arm)  
"you get off the same time today because I might have to work later today"  
"no later..I have to meet with the rest of the team today"  
"where at"  
"the studio"  
"just call when your done if I'm not done, can Ashley take you home?"  
"I don't see why not?"  
"OK than call and leave me a message so I know you got a ride"  
"OK"  
"so what are you wearing today?"  
(Tommy wondered why he was asking that he never cared about Tommy’s clothes before)  
"Mm probably my black jeans and my black shirt why?"  
"oh just wondering"  
"oh OK"  
(Jake's phone started to ring)  
"don't you think you should get that" Tommy said  
"I'll be right back okay"  
"Yeah"  
(Jake answered the phone)  
"Why do you call me at the most inconvenient times"  
"Dad needs you today"  
"Did he say what for?"  
"He said you know what for?"  
"Okay is he there"  
"yeah"  
"can I talk to him"  
(it was silent on the phone for awhile)  
"Jacob"  
"Who else will be there"  
"As far as we know the manger is the only one who will be there why?"  
"Tommy said he is suppose to meet with the rest of the team"  
"I will send Michael to make sure that no one else is there"  
"Okay"  
"Jacob"  
"Yes"  
"He dose not know what you do?"  
"No"  
"You know it might be easier on you if he did"  
"I don't think it will be"  
"Jacob how do you explain half the stuff that goes on in your home he must be curious by now he spends a great deal of time there"  
"I take care of everything at the other house"  
"Just think about it my boy"  
"And what am I suppose to say to him dad? oh hey babe I have something to tell you but you better sit down first. OK you ready I'm the son of a mob boss oh and by the way your manger owes us a lot money, and hon it might be a good idea if you don't go to work today because I am going to your work today and you are not going to want to be there OK now give me a kiss I don't think he is going to take real well to that news dad"  
"Why do you always look at things in a negative way?"  
"I don't know growing up with you as a dad helped a lot though"  
"You know your lucky your my son"  
"I'm going to wait to do anything until after Tommy leaves tonight okay?"  
"Just make sure it is done"  
"Goodbye Dad"  
"Goodbye Jacob"


	11. IS IT REALLY WORK

(Jake dropped Tommy off at work but he didn't feel be here today he just wanted to go home and go to bed)  
"I'll see you tonight Tommy"  
"I will see you later" he waved to him  
(Tommy walked into the studio and plopped down in a chair putting his head down on the table. when Ashley came up to him.)  
"Okay what's wrong with you?"  
"I'm bored I want to go home there is nothing for me to do here"  
"you have to meet with the rest of the team still"  
"that's not until tonight"  
(she looked at him, he was pouting now)  
"you know what maybe we can move the time up and than we can all go to the bar or go to a club or something"  
(Tommy sat there and was thinking why not Jake was working and he doesn't have anything else to do)  
"see if you can do it"  
(she walked over into an office after waiting a few minute's he seen her walk back out with Adam not to far behind her)  
"We don't have to meet the team Adam meet with them last night and decided to hire them...lets go he said we can go"  
(Tommy looked up at Adam)  
"Go have fun"  
(Ashley and Tommy went and got in her car)  
"So were are we going" Tommy asked  
"First were going to my house so I can change, Than were going to the mall so I can get you an outfit that you can wear that wont embarrass me tonight. Than I'm going to do your face and your hair and were going to the club" She blew a kiss at him and than pulled out of the parking lot.  
"You do know I'm not looking for a man right Ashley"  
"You might not be but you are not going out with me looking like you woke up and walked out the door"  
(he rolled his eyes at her)  
"what club"  
"Flavor 69" she told him  
"Well now I know why you want me all dressed up" he said  
(she laughed)  
"your going to dance with me too"  
"I don't know how to dance Ashley"  
"well you will learn tonight than"  
"no ill be fine with the drinks"  
"I'm going to get you on that floor one way or another" she laughed  
(they pulled up to her house)  
"you want to come up while I change? It might take me a few minute's"  
"okay"  
(Ashley opened the door to her place and told Tommy to wait for her in the living room while she changed, she went into her room and started to go threw her closet and she pulled out some black leather pants, a black tank top that shows off her stomach and a long black leather jacket she grabbed her knee high boots threw all the stuff on her bed went over to her mirror brushed her hair fixed her makeup, put her clothes on than her boots grabbed the jacket and walked out into the living room.)  
"are you ready Tommy"  
(he looked her over)  
"what is something wrong?"  
"damn girl you’ve been holding out on us"  
(she just smiled at him)  
"come on you dork"  
(They were driving to the mall)  
"you know I have club clothes at home right I just don't like wearing them"  
"what do you mean"  
"When me and Adam would go out he would make me dress up"  
(she hit the breaks)  
"I didn't see anything when I was helping you find something for your date"  
"I had them put away I decided if I was not going out with Adam anymore I wasn't going to be wearing them"  
"Oh hell no"  
(she turned around and went to Tommy house)  
"Ill be right back"  
"oh no cowboy I'm coming with you"  
(they went up into his apartment he went and he pulled out two large containers that had clothes in it)  
"see club clothes"  
(she started going threw the stuff and there was a lot of nice stuff she didn't understand why Tommy wouldn't want to wear it instead of the t-shirts)  
"just do me a favor nothing that's going to make me look like a disco ball please I'm going to go do my face let me know when your done"  
(she went threw the stuff and she found a nice silk shirt it was white and had short sleeves and some black pants.-  
"Tommy I found something for you its simple but nice to"  
(he walked out into the living room to see what she had picked out and noticed the shirt had short sleeves he had forgot about the bruise’s on his arm he needed a long sleeve shirt)  
"I want a shirt with long sleeves I have been cold a lot lately"  
"oh OK"  
(she went threw the clothes again but the only thing she could find that she thought he would wear now was a black shirt with a white tie that hung down the front)  
"Tommy this is the only long sleeved one I can find but it has a tie on it"  
(he walked out)  
"that comes off the shirt see" he took the shirt from her and then untied it from the shirt  
"Thanks for finding me some clothes" Tommy said  
"Yeah no problem"  
(he went into his bedroom and changed into the clothes Ashley found for him and than went back out by her)  
"well are you ready"  
"I have been waiting on you"  
(They left Tommy’s place and headed to the club)


	12. THE CLUB

"Come on Tommy come dance with me" Ashley said as she was pulling on his arm  
"Ashley I don't dance"  
(she went out on the floor by her self and started dancing with a girl that was out there)  
"you really should be careful where you go by yourself “ the bartender says to him  
"excuse me" Tommy said  
"Your with Jake right" he said to Tommy  
"yeah"  
(The bartender looked over his shoulder than back to Tommy)  
"Tommy you should go home"  
(the bartender walked away leaving Tommy there confused as hell. Tommy got up and went out on the dance floor by Ashley she put her arms around his neck and started to dance with him)  
"what's wrong Tommy?"  
"I don't know that bartender just creeped me out?"  
"Why?"  
"He told me I need to be careful where I go by myself. than he makes sure I'm Jake's boyfriend and than he tells me to go home...Ashley he knew my name"  
(Ashley looked over toward the bar the bartender was just watching them)  
"yeah that is a little creepy" Ashley says  
"Hey mind if I cut in"  
(Tommy turns around it was Adam)  
"Go ahead" he motioned for Adam to dance with Ashley  
"I want to dance with you Tommy" he said  
"By all means go ahead that drink is calling my name" Ashley said  
(Adam steps in and starts dancing with Tommy)  
"How come you would never come out and dance with me?" Adam asked Tommy  
"you were always dancing with someone"  
"I would have danced with you instead"  
"Why didn't you ever ask me to come dance with you"  
"I thought you didn't like to dance"  
"I would have if you would have asked me"  
(at the bar Ashley was talking to the bartender)  
"who is that guy he is dancing with" the bartender asked  
"Adam why"  
"because you see those men over there at that table watching Tommy dance with him"  
"yeah"  
"they work for Jake"  
(Ashley jumped off the bench and looked around)  
"I'll be right back"  
"yeah you do that"  
(Ashley walked out on the dance floor where Tommy and Adam were dancing and tapped on Adam's shoulder)  
"May I cut in...NOW" She said to them with a smile on her face  
"Sure" Adam handed Tommy over to Ashley and she put her arms around his neck and started to talk very low.  
"Tommy dear"  
"Yes"  
"Did you realize that men that work for Jake are sitting over there at that table"  
(Tommy started swearing under his breath)  
"no I didn't"  
"would you like to go home Hun"  
"yes I would"  
"okay"  
   
(Bartenders point of view)  
(this happened before Tommy and Ashley left the club)  
"come here now" Kyle said  
"yes sir" Bartender said  
"where is Charles" Kyle said  
"he went home at 3:00" bartender said  
"How long has he been here" Kyle asked motioning toward Tommy  
"I'm not sure" the bartender said  
"well think" Kyle said  
“an hour maybe”  
(Kyle took his phone out of his pocket and started to dial a number than he looked at the bartender)  
"You can go" Kyle said  
"hey where is Jake at?" Kyle said  
"He is" Kyle said  
"Well do me a favor make sure he doesn't come to the flavor 69 tonight"  
"I will tell you about it when I get back to the house"  
"No I can handle the problem my self"  
"just don't let him come down here okay"  
"bye"  
(Kyle hung up the phone and watched Tommy with Adam he knew if his brother came down here he would kill one of them if not them both he would deal with it)  
(back to open story view)

 

(when Ashley and Tommy were leaving Tommy seen that the men that worked for Jake were leaving too)  
"Tommy come on" Ashley said to him  
"I have to grab my jacket"  
"Hurry up"  
(Tommy tried to hide his face when he seen them leaving but he knows they saw him he just had a really bad feeling)  
"I have it lets get out of here" Tommy said  
(he walks outside and he see's all the men have gotten into there cars except one a very large man with black hair he walked over by Tommy with a look on his face that Tommy will never forget)  
"Tommy we haven't meet before but I know for a fact that you are suppose to be some where else"  
(Tommy looks at the man)  
"I don't have to explain anything to you"  
"No you don't but I'm trying to help you out here kid, cheating on Jake wouldn't be a good idea"  
(Ashley had already gotten into the car)  
"I'm not cheating on Jake"  
"Tommy I seen you dancing with another guy"  
"I was dancing with a friend when my boss cut in that's all"  
"You should really get home Tommy"  
(he turned around and headed for his car when Tommy yelled out)  
"you know who I am but I still don't know you"  
(he turned and looked at Tommy and said)  
"I'm Kyle I'm Jake's brother" Than he got into the car leaving Tommy there with a look of shock on his face  
(He walked over to the car and got in Ashley looked at him)  
"What's wrong? What did he say? Did he hurt you?"  
"Ashley that was his brother"  
"I think its time I took you home"  
(She took Tommy to his apartment and dropped him off, Tommy went into his room and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and laid down it wasn't to long before he drifted off to sleep)


	13. Jake's Night

"I'll see you tonight Tommy" Jake said  
"I will see you later" Tommy waved bye to him   
(As Jake pulled away his phone started to ring)  
"Hello"  
"Dad wants you to come to the house"  
"Why is it you who always calls me when he wants to talk to me "  
"Jake don't start this dad wants us boys at the house he said he needs to talk to us"  
"Ill be there in a few min"  
"Alright"  
(Jake hung up his phone and turned around and started to drive toward his dads house every time his father wanted to talk to all of them he either was getting rid of someone or bringing someone in so he wonders what it was this time, before he new it he was there he pulled in front and parked walked in the back way and went into his fathers study were he knew his father would be before he would bring them all together in the living room to talk.)  
"what's going on dad"  
(his dad looked up from a stack of papers he had been reading)  
"You know you were never the patient one Jacob straight to the point one day that could get you in trouble if not killed"  
"Or it can keep me alive which is what it has done so far"  
(his father laughed)  
"Come your other brothers are already here"  
(they walked to the living room were he see's his other brother's one of his younger brothers looks at him and says)  
"Jake how long have you been here we didn't see you come in"  
"And you never will baby brother Jake is the sneakiest person ever" Kyle said 

{If you recall from chapter 12 Kyle is Jake's brother}

(Jake is 1 of 9 children 6 of them are boys the other 3 are girls. He is the oldest of them all.)  
"Boys sit I want to talk to you"  
"What's up dad" the youngest boy said  
"I'm going to be retiring soon"  
(Jake looked at his dad if his dad retired that meant that he would have to take over)  
"why" Jake asked  
"I'm tired I need a break"  
(Jake stood up)  
"You need a break...That's why" Jake said  
"Jacob sit"  
(Jake sat down)  
"I have been doing this since I was your age I'm tiered Its time I retired"  
"It doesn't work that way dad you know that" The youngest boy said  
(There father got up and walked up over to the window)  
"blood in blood out right dad" Jake said  
"I know how it works boys I wrote the laws remember"  
"what's wrong" Kyle said  
"I'm sick boys the doctors gave me 2 months at the most"  
(Kyle looked at him)  
"why didn't you tell us before" Kyle said  
"I was trying to get in as much time with you kids while I could"  
(Jake looked up at him)  
"when did you find out" Jake asked  
"6 weeks ago"  
(they all looked at him he looked fine nothing looked wrong with him)  
"you look fine" Kyle said  
"I know...I cant make my self look sick for you sorry"  
(Jack got up and started to walk away)  
"Jacob were are you going" his dad said  
"your study dad if I'm going to be in charge of everything I might as well get started now don't you think" Jake said than walked away  
"I understand your reason for not wanting to say anything to us because you wanted more time dad but you really should of at least talked to Jake his life is going to be affected the most by this" Kyle said he got up and went after Jake  
"Jake ..Jake"  
"Yeah"  
"What are you doing"  
"Well I have a job to do tonight I would at least like to know the details of it" Jake said  
"What is it maybe I know"  
"The Manger for Adam Lambert"  
"Oh that"  
"Well dad keeps all his files in there but I have dealt with that guy before if you want me to tell you the details"  
"Please do"  
"Okay this guy Adam is some famous singer OK well his manger comes to dad and tells dad that he needs some coke for Adam but that he cant pay until after there done with the tour he also tells dad that he doesn't want Adam to know he got it from us he wants Adam thinking he got it from some dealer on the street. Well the amount that he wanted was a large amount and dad says no at first because he cant put any money down on it but than he comes and offers to give dad half of what they make for there tour and that was like twice the amount what dad was asking for the coke, well this guy gets back here and he doesn't have the money he says that Adam decided to stop with the drugs and when Adam stopped he went like crazy and than couldn't preform so they couldn't do the shows so they didn't make the money. so this guy doesn't have the coke or the money."  
"I see and your sure this Adam guy doesn't know"  
"Yeah he made it pretty clear he doesn't want Adam to know were he got it from"  
"interesting"  
(he looked at the papers on his dads desk and than looked up at Kyle)  
"Okay look I'm going to have to do this tonight because Tommy works for this Adam guy and there all at the same place and Tommy doesn't know what I do so I have to do it after he leaves work tonight"  
"When dose he get off"  
"I will go there about 5:00 and just wait"  
"Just how did you manage to hide who you are from him?"  
"I don't do business out of my house I do it at the country house"  
"And what dose he think you do, because you live real nice"  
"He thinks that my family deals with other business "  
(his brother started laughing)  
"Oh your good..but bro you are going to have to tell him soon because you are not going to be able to hide now"  
"why"  
"well your kind of like the godfather now" he started laughing his ass off  
"very funny"  
"I know right"  
"Okay I need you to call the boys in so I can go over the plan with them tonight"  
"The same three you always work with"  
"yup"  
(Kyle got on the phone making the calls that Jake told him to , after the boys got there Jake talked about what was going to happen before he realized it was 5:00)  
"Damn time fly's don't it" Jake said  
"sure the fuck dose" Kyle said  
"Kyle I want you to go to Flavor 69 and make sure everything is in order over there the Owner's name is Charles, sometimes he likes to cut out early when its time to pay if he did tonight I will take care of it tomorrow"  
"alright I'll take the boys with"  
"I'm going to head out"  
(Jake gets in a black unmarked SUV with tinted windows its one of many cars that there family owns Jake gets in the back and then the rest get in and drive toward Tommy's work were the manger is Jake waits outside until he sees all of the staff leave than he see's the manger come out he tells the man in the backseat with him to go get him)  
"Come with me"  
(he see's the black SUV and starts to get a little scared)  
"you can come willing or by force"  
(he walked over to the SUV and the man opened the door)  
"Get in"  
(he stood outside in front of the door and waited until Jake said it was OK)  
"we have never meet" Jake said  
(the manger shook his head no)  
"you see I'm who is called when a job wasn't done the first time and it needs to be done do you know what that means"  
(the manger shook his head no)  
"Well you see you have something that belongs to me and I want it"  
"What do I have"  
"Well you see....."Jake grabs him by the back of the neck and slams his head into the seat and than repeatedly slams his face into the seat and than holds his head down on the floor of the car by his neck using his foot.  
"You know normally I'm a pretty reasonable person but when you try to insult my intelligence now that's just wrong don't you think and now you got blood on my car how un-thoughtful of you, I want you to listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this one time You have until the end of this week to get me my money or i will take it out of Adam's pretty little face"  
"How am I suppose to come up with it by Friday"  
"that's your problem not mine not get out of my car"  
(he opened the door before he got out he looked at him)  
"who are you"  
(he smiled at him)  
"I'm everywhere..get out my car"


	14. THINGS ARE CHANGING

(three hours after Tommy had fallen asleep he woke up to some one shaking him)  
"ugh leave me alone I'm trying to sleep "  
"Dude Jake's out in the living room for you"  
(Tommy put his face into the pillow)  
"tell him to come in here"  
"you sure"  
"yeah"  
(a few min later Jake came walking into the room and shut the door behind him)  
"morning Jake"  
"I was expecting you to be at my house last night"  
"You said have Ashley take me Home" Tommy waved his arm around  
"this is my apartment"  
"I meant my house"  
"oh"  
(Tommy patted the bed..Jake went and got on the bed with Tommy sitting next to him)  
"I'm sorry I was expecting you to pick me up from here but I feel asleep"  
"Why didn't you call me when you got home last night"  
"you said you were going to be working I didn't want to bother you at work"  
“I told you to call me you wouldn’t have bothered me”  
(Tommy just looked away from Jake, he knew why he didn’t call Jake. It was obvious Jake didn’t though. Jake laid down next to Tommy and started to play with his hair.)  
“you know there is away so there wont be any confusion again” Jake said to Tommy's  
“Yeah whats that”  
"move in with me?"  
"Hugh?"  
"Do you want to move in with me?"  
(Tommy sat there and thought for a few minute's...why not he is at his house most of the time anyways most of his stuff is already over there)  
"yes" Tommy said  
"Yes" Jake said  
"Yes" Tommy said  
"That's good I can have my brothers bring the rest of your things over to the house today, and I will take you to meet my family this weekend they have been bugging the fuck out of me to meet you."  
(Tommy smiled to his self thinking he meet one of them last night)  
"Okay"  
"Well come on lets go"  
(Tommy was getting ready to go when he heard Jake’s phone start ringing)  
"Aren't you going to answer that"  
"I will call him back I'm kind of busy right now"  
"oh"  
(Tommy grabbed his computer, phone, and guitar than put them in the car and they left for Jake's house....Jake's phone started ringing again)  
"Hello"  
"Jake its me"  
"I know"  
"What you doing"  
"Pulling in my driveway why?"  
(They go into the house)  
"I need to talk to you about something but I wanted to make sure you weren't doing something that could get you killed"  
"what"  
"last night i went to the flavor OK"  
"hang on"  
(Jake puts the phone to his shoulder and looks at Tommy)  
"I'm going to go into my study for a few minute's okay”  
"OK" Tommy said  
(Jake walks back to his study and gets back on the phone)  
"Hello"  
"yeah I'm here"  
"go ahead"  
"Last night when I went to the flavor to do what you told me to do I saw someone there"  
"Who"  
"Are you sitting down"  
"Yes"  
"Do you have any sharp objects"  
"Kyle!"  
"I saw Tommy there....and he was dancing with that Adam guy"  
(It was quite on the phone for awhile)  
"Jake are you there"  
"Yeah were they doing anything else?"  
"no just dancing..and some girl cut in and then he left"  
"alright thanks Kyle"  
"Jake are you alright"  
"Fine I'll talk to you later"  
(Jake goes to find Tommy, he finds Tommy in the library. Jake leans against the door frame and just watch's him for awhile)   
"you like this room don't you?"  
"you startled me...I like books"  
"oh read them all if you want"  
"well not all of these are my types of books"  
"is that what you did last night when you got home was read?"  
"no I feel asleep when I got home...was really tired yesterday"  
"I see....so you didn't listen to a little bit of music first maybe even do a little bit of dancing before you fell asleep.  
"no"  
(he started to walk over toward Tommy)  
"really you sure"  
(It must have been Kyle that Jake was just talking to and he just knew that Kyle told Jake he saw him last night.)  
"I went to flavor last night with Ashley because Adam let us leave early because he finished everything that was suppose to be done before we even got there.” "just you and Ashley went out" "yes" (Before Tommy knew it Jake had hit him so hard he fell to the floor, Jake reached down grabbing Tommy by his hair and pulled his head up so he was looking at him) "I'm going to ask you again was it just you and Ashley" "Yes" (Tommy was still on the floor. Jake kicked him twice than pulled Tommy’s head back so he was looking at him and hit him across the face twice)  
"was it just you and Ashley"  
"me and Ashley went by our self's...but Adam showed up there later"   
"and you were partying with him after I told you not to"  
"He is my boss Jake I will always be around him"  
(Jake kicks Tommy in the ribs and when he goes to kick him the second time in the ribs Tommy try's to stop him but it doesn't work Jake winds up breaking more of Tommy ribs. Tommy winds up with 4 broken ribs and a really bruised up face Tommy is so embarrassed he has heard of this happening to girls but never has he ever heard about it happening to a guy before there was no way he was telling his family or friends what happened he just wont lie to Jake again. He will do what Jake tells him and it wont happen again right?)


	15. Auntie Raja

(The bruises on Tommy's face are so bad that he cant cover them up by him self he doesn't know what to do he cant call Ashley she asks to many question so he calls Sutan)  
"Hello"  
"Hello, Tommy sweetie long time no hear"  
"Raja"  
"Yes sweetie"  
"Is Sutan available today"  
"Not today sweetie why?"  
"I need his help with something"  
"well is it something auntie Raja can help you with you"  
"maybe are you good with makeup"  
"of course I am baby"  
"But this has to stay between me and you Raja promise"  
"of course sweetie"  
"are you at you apartment or the studio"  
"Raja I moved in with Jake"  
(as soon as Tommy had said he moved in with Jake Raja got a bad feeling in her stomach)  
"What is the address baby boy"  
(Tommy told her how to get there)  
"I will be there in a few okay"  
(Tommy was pacing back and fourth when Jake walked into the living room)  
"What's wrong with you"  
"I'm waiting for Raja and I'm trying to think of what to tell her happened to my face when she gets here"  
"tell her you walked into a door"  
(Tommy looked at him)  
"Jake she isn't dumb....this doesn't happen from walking into a door" (Tommy says as he points to his face)  
"you better think of something besides the truth"  
"yeah I'm trying"  
(the next thing he knows there's a knock on his front door and Jake goes and answers it)  
"I'm looking for Tommy please"  
(Jake looked at Raja)  
"Tommy your friend is here"  
(Tommy walked to the door and when she seen his face a look of horror came to her face)  
"OH MY GOD what happened to your face"  
"To much alcohol and an unhappy man in a bar"  
"Tommy Joe"  
"Oh but don't worry thanks to Jake I'm sure he looks a lot worse than me"  
"You know Tommy Joe you need to lay off the booze"  
"Yeah you know me"  
(Jake just looked at him and than walked away)  
"Oh come here baby boy let me show you how to cover that up so you can do it by your self until its gone okay"  
"Thanks Raja"  
(Raja sat him down and started putting makeup on him she wound up doing smoky eye look around his eyes because the cover up wasn't enough to cover up the bruises on his eye’s.)  
"all you have to do is make sure the makeup is kept up on your face especially around your eyes because if you don't than you will be able to notice the black eyes okay sweet heart now give auntie Raja a kiss I have to go get Sutan ready for work after all Adam is doing a phone shoot for the band, In which I will tell him to take you into a private room OK sweetie"  
"OK but you promised you wont tell no one right"  
"I promise sweet heart but why is it such a big secret"  
"In sick of everyone telling me I drink to much when there are other’s who drink just as much as me if not more. I just don't want to listen to it anymore Raja please"  
"okay sweet heart..now kiss"  
(Tommy kiss's her on the cheek and Raja leaves..and than Jake walks into the room)  
"You didn't tell me Raja is a man"  
"Because Raja isn't a man..well not in her eyes Raja is Sutan’s Drag persona. Raja and Sutan are two different people one is a man and one is a woman and that's how everyone treats them"  
(Jake just looked at Tommy)  
"Um mm okay"  
"I was confused at first too but you get use to it after awhile"  
"I don't see that happening well Raja is good with makeup" he says as he points to Tommy's face  
“No Sutan is actually but I think because I needed his help Raja pretended to be..I have to go into work today Adam is having photo's done for the band and I have to go in"  
"And you know this how your physic"  
"Raja just told me Sutan was called in to do the bands makeup and costumes which means he is having something crazy done if he wants Sutan specifically"  
"Well he didn't call you did he"  
"I haven't checked my messages"  
(Tommy went to get his phone off the counter and sure enough his phone had been blown up with text's)  
{8:00 A.M TOMMY PHOTO SHOOT TODAY 12:00 -ADAM}  
{8:02 A.M TOMMY PLEASE DON'T BE LATE FOR THE PHOTO SHOOT -ADAM}  
{9:00 A.M TOMMY DID ADAM TELL YOU THERE WAS A PHOTO SHOOT AT 12:00 -ASHLEY}  
{9:05 A.M HEY IF YOU NEED A RIDE TO THE SHOOT LET ME KNOW -ASHLEY}  
{9:30 A.M HEY DO YOU KNOW THERE IS A SHOOT TODAY AT 12:00 -JIM(THE PHOTOGRAPHER}  
{9:35 A.M HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT YOUR NOT ANSWERING ME –ASHLEY}  
{10:00 A.M ARE YOU MAD AT ME WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING MY TEXT'S -ASHLEY}  
{10:30 A.M TOMMY JOE WILL YOU PLEASE CALL ASHLEY SHE IS CALLING ME EVERY FIVE SECONDS BECAUSE YOUR NOT ANSWERING HER –JIM}  
{10:45 A.M TOMMY.… -ADAM}  
{11:10 A.M TOMMY ASHLEY IS THREATENING TO CALL THE COPS SHE THINKS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU NOW...LOL CALL HER PLEASE -ADAM}  
(It was 11:30 now he read all the messages off Jake couldn't help but laugh Tommy just looked at him as he dialed Ashley's number)  
"You know you tend to over react right Ashley" Tommy said when she answered the phone  
"oh my god why weren't you answering me I have been texting you all day Tommy Joe"  
"I have been busy Ashley....please tell me you didn't call the cops and report me missing"  
"no Adam talked me out of it he said I was over reacting that you were probably just fucking Jake and was to busy to answer the phone"  
"well we had company and I didn't hear it truthfully I wouldn't have even known about the shoot if Raja had not told me"  
"oh she was there"  
"yeah"  
"oh"  
"you better hurry up and get here Tommy Adam is already on the rampage"  
"when isn't he"  
(she started laughing)  
"Ill be there in an hour"  
"you will be late you know he hates it when people are late"  
"well he should of thought about that before he planned something on my day off than shouldn't of he"  
(Jake just stared at him....as Tommy hung up the phone he looked at him angry)  
"why don't you act like that with me you let me hit you" Jake said  
Tommy kind of chuckled  
"Yeah I just decided I would let you hit me.......(he looked at him waiting for some kind of response) besides I know it doesn't matter how I act toward him he would never hit me...but yet I stay here with you confusing isn't it.......I have got to go to work"  
(After Tommy said that Jake knew he had him that there was no way he was going any where......even if he wanted to.)


	16. WORK WORK WORK

(Tommy shows up to the shoot 30 minutes late and of course Adam is furious)  
"Where have you been Tommy Joe Ratliff you were suppose to be here 30 min ago" Adam said  
"At home" Tommy said and started walking toward Sutan to get ready for the shoot  
"That's it that's all you have to say is at home" Adam said  
"What else is there to say you asked where I was at and I told you. I was at home there's not much else to say"  
(You could hear whispering around the set as the two were arguing, well as Adam was yelling and Tommy was sitting in the makeup chair waiting for Sutan so calmly)  
"Your fired get off my set" Adam said  
(Tommy started laughing as he looked Adam in the face)  
"You cant fire me" Tommy said  
"You want to bet" Adam said as he started to walk away  
(That's when Tommy said in a cold and challenging voice)  
"I have a contract Adam if you even try and fire me, I will take you for everything you have including your cock which would be a shame to chop off considering the amount of pleasure it can give" And he jumped up out the chair, and walked over toward Adam.  
"Its just a shame its attached to the biggest asshole ever born"  
(everyone's mouth just hit the floor they never heard Tommy talk like this before)  
"Tommy you can go to hell"  
"sorry honey but I'm sleeping in someone else's bed now"  
(Before Tommy knew it Adam had grabbed him by the wrist and was dragging him into Adam's dressing room)  
"What the fuck is your problem Tommy"  
"You...you are my problem you walk around here like you own the fucking world if someone sneezes with out your permission you start screaming at them. You think that just because your Adam Lambert everyone should bow down to you and kiss your fucking feet" Tommy was in a rage of anger but he was starting to cry and he didn't know why.  
(Adam looked at Tommy he was a little confused he didn't know why the hell Tommy was crying. When Tommy stopped yelling at him he turned away from him. Adam walked up behind him and went to put his arm's around Tommy to just calm him down causing Tommy to jump and look at Adam)  
"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again...I Ummm have a boyfriend now Adam and it just wouldn't be right okay"  
"I was just trying to give you a hug to calm you down Tommy"  
"Yeah well don't"   
(After Tommy said that he slammed open Adams door and stormed out Adam didn't like how Tommy jumped when he touched him..even when Tommy had girlfriends before it didn't bother him when Adam would hug or give him a kiss his thoughts were interrupted when his manager walked in)  
"Hey Adam we really need to get this shoot moving if we want it out by Friday"  
"What's the rush Hugh?...This photo shoot wasn't even suppose to happen for another month why did you want me to move it up to today?"  
"Nothing for you to worry about Adam"  
"come on tell me..were suppose to be family"  
"Your going to be pissed"  
(Adam sat down)  
"hit me with it"  
"remember when you were using really bad"  
"hey I have calmed down"  
"I know and its not costing me all the company's money any more and I appreciate that, but remember when you went on tour?"  
(Adam thought for a minute)  
"yeah that's when I tried to quit didn't work long"  
"yeah well I took out a really big lone so that you would have enough stuff for the tour. .well because of the amount of stuff I had to give them half of the profits from the tour, and because you missed over the tour because you weren't able to play i’m screwed now because I don't have the money to give them."  
(Adam sat there and stared at his manager he didn't know if he should be mad with his manger or with himself for putting his manger in that position,he was also confused because if he was only oppose to give half of what he made why should it matter how many shows he played they agreed on half of what he made from the tour.)  
"How much"  
"$10,000"  
(Adam put his head down $10,000 worth of coke)  
"were is the rest of the coke because I didn't go threw $10,000 worth of coke on the tour"  
"its what you’ve been using over the past couple months"  
"Why didn't you give them the coke back when we got back"  
"because you had already gone threw a 1/3 of it Adam"  
"what did you plan on doing with the rest of it"  
(he looked down at the floor)  
"honestly Adam I wasn't expecting you to stay clean. You never do you stop for a few weeks and then you make up some reason as to why you need to forget something that happened to you than you go and get so drunk I'm honestly surprised you haven't died from alcohol poisoning yet than a few days after that Tommy always has to get you out of some strangers bed because you were so strung out you don't remember how you got there."  
(Adam looked away from him he wasn't doing it as much this time he thought he was doing much better but was he?)  
"I have the $10,000 you can give him who knows when the money from the photo shoot will come in but when it dose the record company will give me my cut plus my $10,000 back. "  
"Okay"  
"I just need you to do me one favor in this photo I want you to have the photographer have someone put there arm around Tommy not me though"  
"Why"  
"Just do it make sure its a male though and don't say it was me who said to do it"  
"OK"  
(he was confused as to Adam's reasoning....when they walked out everyone was in makeup, but Tommy Joe and Sutan were no where to be found)  
"Ashley where is Tommy" Adam asked  
"Sutan took him in the back he said he wanted Tommy's look to be a surprise and that no one is to see him until its time for the photos"  
(now Adam was curious and started walking toward the back)  
"Adam get back over here you are included in that no one" Ashley said  
(in the back by Tommy and Sutan)  
"did Raja tell you what happened Sutan" Tommy asked  
"Raja told me what Tommy Joe said to her with his boyfriend there, now why doesn't Thomas Joe Ratliff tell Sutan what really happened"  
"That's what happened" Tommy said as he looked down  
(Sutan took Tommy's chin and lifted it up so he was looking in his eyes)  
"Tommy Joe why are you lying to me?"  
(Tommy's eyes started to tear up what was he suppose to say that he let his boy beat him up. That only happened to girls.)  
"Can you please do my makeup there going to get mad if I'm not ready in time"  
(Sutan just rubbed the top of Tommy's head and started to do Tommy's makeup and when he was done that boy looked fab-u-lous he went to the point of dying Tommy's hair to match the color of his makeup and clothes Sutan decided to go with dark blues and purples he made Tommy a glam vampire with the fangs and everything he loved the clothes Sutan had picked out for him they were centered around older times. When it came time for the pictures to be done everyone had been wondering why Sutan had Tommy hidden away. It had been very clear as to why when they seen him come walking out everyone stopping in awe it was obvious who the star of this shoot was going to be and it wasn't going to be Adam Lambert.)  
"Well I have to say Sutan you have defiantly out did your self this time Tommy looks amazing" Jim said (The photographer)  
"I know" Sutan said with a sigh of pride everyone started laughing  
"I have to admit Tommy I'm a little jealous your costume is better than min"  
Adam said  
"where you want me at Jim" Tommy asked  
"Oh okay let me see" he looked at them all and he started to get a text from there manger.  
{DON'T FORGET I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO AS LONG AS ONE OF THE GUYS HAS THERE ARM AROUND TOMMY...JUST NOT ADAM}  
{WHATS THE BIG DEAL? WHY CANT I PUT HIM AND ADAM TOGETHER....I THINK HAVING ADAM SITTING ON A CHAIR WITH HIS ARM AROUND TOMMY'S WASTE IN THE MIDDLE THAN HAVE THE REST SITTING AROUND THEM ON STOOLS WOULD BE A VERY COOL PICTURE...WHAT IS WITH YOUR OBSESSIVENESS WITH ADAM AND TOMMY TODAY -JIM}  
(That would be a really cool picture is all he could think to him self but he knows what Adam told him he doesn't know his reason behind it but for $10,000 he will do it)  
{JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO JIM}  
   
"Okay this is what we are going to do I want to show off that work that Sutan did Tommy its so beautiful...." (He turns to his left)  
"Hey you kid bring me the tall bar stool and than bring me 2 of those small step latter things you know what I'm talking about right?...(the kid nodded his head) and than bring me two of the small stools" Jim said  
"oh and the fog machine and black lights" Jim said  
(They were all looking at him)  
"Jim its a photo not a concert" Adam said  
(they all started laughing)  
"the black light isn't for the picture. I’m entertaining tonight and there is a certain type of paint that only show’s up under a black light.” he gives them a wicked smile  
"To much info" Ashley said  
"Oh you know you wish you were coming" Jim said  
"Adam you better get him" Ashley said  
(they started laughing)  
"Jim leave her alone" Adam said  
(Ashley noticed that Tommy was just sitting and waiting to be told what to do which was different normally he would be joking around with them. she walked over by him to see if he was okay.)  
"Tommy you okay?" Ashley said  
"Yeah I'm good" he said  
"Are you sure cause you seemed kind of angry when you were fighting with Adam" she said  
"Well wouldn’t you be Ashley" he said  
"Not like that" she said  
"When you are called almost everyday to calm him down or when your woke up at all hours of the night to babysit him because he doesn't know up from down,or when your day is always being ruined because he is a selfish asshole…..trust me honey if it were you getting those calls instead of me it would be you right here screaming today instead of me."  
(He turned his head away from her)  
"You know my day gets ruined to and I don't act like that.”  
"Honey I got a few years on you when you have been with him for a least 4 more years than we can have this conversation" he said to her  
"but..."  
"Ashley stop I'm here to work not spill my issues with Adam to you now find out when were going to start" he said to her  
(she walked away from him she was almost in tears she was just trying to help he looked so upset. This was not her Tommy. She didn't know what was going on with him all she knew was the Tommy that she was just talking to was not hers because her Tommy would never hurt her.)

(During the photo shoot the photographer doesn't address anyone by there name except Adam, and Tommy for most of the shoot he is just basically saying you go there and you go over there it might be a little confusing but it is meant to be because the photographer is frustrated at the time.) 

“OK Tommy I want you on the tall stool in the front" Jim said  
“why me its Adams band he should be the focus of the picture"  
(they were all looking at Jim)  
"Who is the photographer"  
"you"  
"Than why are you telling me how to do the picture"  
(Tommy walked toward the stool...Jim looked at the manager pissed. He hated being told how to do a shoot set up. He was good at what he did, and when people told him what to do it made him feel like they didn't trust his work. One of the reasons he agreed to be Adam’s photographer was because Adam let him do what ever he wanted because Adam trusted him to make his photos look good, so he wondered what the hell was going on because Adam never put limits on him.)  
"OK, now Tommy on the Stool…. oh your there(he started laughing) OK now I want one of those smaller stools in front of Tommy and the other one on that side of him, than I need a step ladder behind him and one next to him make sure the smaller one goes next to him" Jim said  
"why" Ashley asked  
"because your going to be standing on the one behind him and I need to make sure the height can be adjusted and he's going to be next to him and we have to make sure he isn't bigger than Tommy"  
"where am I going to be?" Adam asked  
"you are going to be sitting in front of him...so sit down"  
"How do you want me" Adam asked  
"sitting down Adam, okay Ashley I want you up behind Tommy and I want you to come down over him and grab him from behind around the neck like your hugging him, Than I want you to sit on third step and I want you to lean in on Tommy, Tommy I want you to put your arm around his head like your putting him in a chock hold but just with the one arm okay (Tommy nodded his head but his sides hurt really bad) now you, you know what I want you to stand up and put both of your arms around Tommy waste, put your knee on the stool and pretend like your going to kiss his check don't kiss it pretend like it, (As he grabbed Tommy around the waste Tommy jumped and the look on his face screamed pain not don't touch me I have a man and that's what Adam wanted to know.) what's wrong Tommy"  
"Ticklish spot sorry can he do a different pose....I'm very ticklish there"  
(he just looked at him)  
"Ummm okay why don't we try hmm well damn hmm"  
(that's when Adam looked at the manger)  
"well what if instead of putting his arms around Tommy he just like put them on the edge of the stool" Adam said  
"Well that might work but than what the hell am I suppose to do with Tommy’s other hand the picture is going to be unbalanced"   
"oh I have an idea" (Tommy said as he reached forward and grabbed Adam by the hair with his other hand and pulled his head back)  
"Now instead of pretending to kiss me pretend your going to kiss him" Tommy said   
"Okay looks good turn the smoke on low red tinted lights" (When they were done taking the pictures they were incredible they were the best photos the band had done yet)


	17. Shit happens

(Six months had gone by and in that six months, Tommy has had 12 broken ribs, has had his shoulder dislocated, his wrist broken 3 times, he has had his mouth busted open several times and has had more bruises than can be counted. But he doesn't want to leave he is scared of Jake, One night after Jake had hurt Tommy really bad Tommy had decided he had, had enough and told Jake he was going to leave. Jake told him that he wasn't going anywhere unless it was to their family cemetery plot. That Tommy was his and there was no where he could go and Jake not find him. Than walked into their room. Later that night as Jake sat on their bed looking at Tommy he looked at Tommy and said he wouldn't want anything to happen to Ashley or Adam would he than he pulled Tommy down on to the bed with him wrapping his arms around him and went to sleep....Ashley started to notice changes in Tommy but when she confronts him about it he tells her to fuck off and when she Try's to talk to Adam about Tommy he just gets mad and tells her to mind her own business. Adam doesn't come to work anymore and when he dose if he isn't drunk than he is high and Tommy comes upset all the time and wont talk to anyone anymore she doesn't know what's wrong with them and she's scared and she is even more worried with their tour coming up are they going to be able to handle it they haven't even talked to each other in six months and there suppose to be best friends she's worried. Well there suppose to have a Meeting today about the tour she hopes it goes OK)  
   
(Ashley is sitting in the meeting room waiting but so far she is the only one there and it was suppose to start 20 min ago....when she sees Tommy walk in)  
"No one else is here" Tommy asked  
"No just me so far" She said  
"Honestly I'm not surprised" Tommy said  
"I'm surprised your late" she said  
"I wouldn't have been if this ass hole would have got out of my way" he said smiled  
(Adam walked in looking like shit)  
"oh look there he is"  
(Ashley frowned)  
"Tommy really" Ashley said  
"Well" (He said as he sat down next to her today was the first time in a long time he went into work and wasn't hurting in anyway the past few months haven't been real good for him and Jake but he knew they would get better they had to)  
"So how's Jake doing" Ashley asked  
"he is good"  
"when you going to have a dinner party for your glam family" Adam said  
(The look Ashley had gave him she might as well have been shooting daggers at him)  
"When your not stoned or drunk Adam" Tommy said  
(The rest of the band walked in)  
"okay since were all here now lets get to talking about this tour" Ashley said  
(Adam was still starring at Tommy)  
"When is it going to start?" Tommy asked  
"Next week" Adam said  
"WHAT?" they all said together  
"Adam you cant set up a tour for a week away that's not enough time. " Ashley said  
(Tommy didn't even have to say anything yet)  
"I didn't I set this up months ago" Adam said  
(now Tommy was pissed he stood up)  
"You have known about this for months and you are just now telling us"  
(Adam looked at him and grinned)  
"Yeah what's the big deal"  
"Adam I have a family I need to make arrangement's for"  
"That shouldn't take but one call"  
"Adam its not like he has to find a babysitter for the night, he has to find someone who will take care of his children for the whole tour that doesn't take one call Adam." Tommy said  
"that's not going to take a week"  
(Tommy turned and looked at Ashley and than looked back at Adam what he was about to do could ruin his career)  
"Adam you are going to have to find someone to play for me because I cant I need more than a week's notice I am going to be in Vegas next week with Jake and than we are going to France"  
(Adam looked at Tommy)  
"yeah OK and why would you go to Vegas or France"  
(Tommy just looked at Adam)  
"For a wedding and than were going to be on a private plane to France for the reception. He wanted to go all out since in his family people are only allowed to marry one time." Tommy said  
"Why didn't you tell me Tommy" Adam asked  
"I don't need to tell you about my life" Tommy said  
"That's something you could of told me" Adam said  
"Its none of your business" Tommy said  
"So its like that now" Adam said  
"when Success is a failure and courage turns fatal, than you will be allowed to bud in my life.” Tommy said  
(Tommy looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late)  
"I'm going to head out its getting late"  
"Tommy this meeting isn't done" Adam said  
"Well what's there is no other reason for me to be here. I cant make it you will have to find someone else to replace me because you fucked up by being an ass and not telling anyone about it until a week before the tour and I already have plans that I cant change"  
"Don't you think your job is a little bit more important than a wedding" Adam asked  
"you don't get it Adam i'm not going to drop what I'm doing for you again i will meet you up there after France if you want but not before that."  
(they all looked at Adam and Tommy)  
"You be here Friday at 6:00 am for the bus or you don't have a job anymore Tommy Joe"  
"I'm sorry to hear that I hope you start looking for a replacement because i'm not going to be here"  
(Tommy picked up his coat and started to walk toward the door)  
"and since all you are going to be doing is rehearsing this week I'm not going to be coming in its pointless)  
(than he walked out....Adam looked at Ashley and shrugged)  
"so who are you going to get for Tommy"  
"I'm not" Adam said  
"but than who is going to play" Ashley said  
"Tommy will be here he is just throwing a tantrum he has done this before....before you joined the band" Adam said  
(for some reason Ashley had a feeling Tommy was serious this time)  
"I don't know Adam he seemed pretty serious to me" Ashley said  
"I wouldn't really worry about it he will be here" Adam said  
(Ashley was worried and so was everyone else in the room everyone but Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success is not final failure is not fatal it is the courage to continue that counts - Winston Churchill


	18. THE PHONE CALLS

(Tommy drives home from work he already knows its a lot later than when he normally gets home so he is expecting a fight he is also expecting one about Vegas and France for some reason Jake didn't want anyone to know they were going. He pulled into the driveway and parked after he locked the car and he walked inside looking for Jake but couldn't find him at first.)  
"Jake" he called out  
"Jake where are you"  
"Jake are you here"  
(he was a little scared now Jake was always there when he got home from work he took out his phone and texted Jake.)  
{10:30 p.m. JAKE WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?  
–TOMMY}  
(a few min later Tommy phone went off)  
{10:32 p.m. I WAS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU – JAKE}  
{10:34 p.m. I'M SORRY THE STUPID MEETING RAN LONGER THAN I THOUGHT. I HATE MY BOSS – TOMMY}  
{10:35 p.m. ARE YOU MAD AT ME -TOMMY}  
{10:37 p.m. NO IT REALLY WASN'T YOUR FAULT -JAKE}  
{10:40 p.m. NO THAT ASS HOLE...UGH I THINK HE DOSE SOME OF THE SHIT HE DOSE JUST TO PISS ME OFF -TOMMY }  
{10:42 p.m. WHAT HAPPENED -JAKE}  
{10:44 p.m. WE ALL KNEW THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A TOUR FOR THIS KNEW ALBUM HE JUST NEVER TOLD US WHEN IT WAS GOING TO START. HE TELLS US AT THE MEETING TONIGHT THAT IT WILL START ON FRIDAY.....OH BUT HE HAS KNOWN FOR MONTHS ABOUT IT. HE JUST DIDN'T THINK THAT WE NEEDED TO KNOW UNTIL NOW -TOMMY}  
{10:47 p.m. JAKE ARE YOU ALMOST HOME? -TOMMY}  
{10:48 p.m. PULLING IN RIGHT NOW -JAKE}  
{10:49 OKAY CAUSE THE NEXT PART I NEED TO TELL YOU FACE TO FACE -TOMMY}  
(After Tommy said that Jake walked in the house)  
"So what couldn't you tell me over the phone" Jake said  
(Tommy was pacing back and forth before he finally stopped to look at Jake)  
"Well when Adam said the tour was Friday I got angry because there are people who have things to take care of before the tour. You know the guy who plays the keyboards for us?”  
"Yeah"  
"Well he has a family and he has to find someone to take care of his kids while we go on tour he dose every time and when he tried to explain to Adam that it takes longer than a week, Adam was like oh well you can do that in one phone call and that just made me even madder and I told him that it wasn't like trying to find a babysitter for a night he has to find someone to take care of them for the whole tour and Adam just basically blew me off by saying what ever well that made me it worse and I got pissed"  
"Tommy what did you do"  
"I told him he had to find someone to replace me because I was not going to be able to do it because I was going to be in Vegas and than France next week"  
"WHAT!WHAT Did he say?"  
"He asked me why, and well ....(Tommy shrugged) well Jake he thinks its us getting married."  
(Jake just stared at him than sat down)  
"OK and why"  
"well when I was describing the plans of the wedding....well it could of been anyone getting married"  
"how did you do that"  
"well I said we were going to be in Vegas for a wedding than were going to take a private plane to France for the reception than I said he is spending a lot because the people in your family only get married one time."  
(Jake started laughing)  
"oh your good I will give you that"  
"I am so going to tell my dad about this he is going to love this"  
(he started to dial the phone)  
"your calling him now"  
"hell yeah before I forget"  
"Kyle is that you...dude oh my god your not going to believe what Tommy just did to his boss"  
(Tommy looked at Jake)  
"Jake I'm going to jump in the shower"  
(he nodded his head)  
"he made him think that Katie's wedding was ours just by moving words around" Jake was talking to Kyle in a very serious manner  
"Kyle yeah tell dad about that hang on a min OK"  
(Jake walked back by the bathroom to see if Tommy was in the shower when he noticed he was he went back into the living room and sat down.)  
"Did the job I give you work out? Any problems"  
"Just one problem"  
"yeah what's that"  
"He claims he paid the money to one of our handlers already"  
"Oh really and who is lying"  
"From what I understand our handler. The mangers Boss gave him the $10,000 like you asked 6 months ago and than the handler told us that it was paid but than never marked it from the books so than when we went and did the monthly book check we didn't notice until now and well he thought he got away with it and another thing from what I understand The boss has been buying from our handler and he is taking half"  
"How do you know this for sure"  
"hello look who your talking to I knew 10th grade math when I was 4 I could crack into pentagon's top secret files when I was 10,that was fun remember that day (he started laughing)dad was so pissed off anyways I could tell you how dad killed someone without being there or him telling me when I was 6 do you honestly think I couldn't tell you about some numbers in a book and a person cheating us come on now bro?"  
"Well Kyle if your that high up on a horse and are that wonderful well than why didn't you catch this six months ago?"  
"I didn't notice it okay why didn't you your suppose to be the boss....oh could it be that you spend half the time hiding it from him and the other half beating the shit out of him?”  
"you know what mind your own fucking business what goes on with me and Tommy is our business"  
"that's just it big brother its starting to become my business when one of my customers is his boss how am I suppose to hide my boss from hiss boss the dots are going to connect sometime bro. You need to figure something out"  
"I don't need to figure shit out"  
"At least stop beating on the kid every time I see him he has something wrong with him"  
"You have never meet him"  
"Who the fuck do you think is watching him for you asshole...I will give him this much he is good at covering that shit up when he goes to work"  
"Yeah I know"  
"i’m surprised you let him out of the house. you wouldn't even let rick leave the front yard" he said in a lower voice  
"I told you to never talk about him ever again"  
"why afraid he is going to come back from the dead to get you"  
"fuck you ass hole it wasn't my fault"  
"yeah that's right after he repeatedly punched and kicked him self he took a lamp and hit himself in the back of the head I forgot I'm sorry"  
"Tommy gets it"  
"I'm sure he dose every night or every other night so tell me dose he fight back dose he scream , cry , beg for you to stop what dose he do I'm just wondering if your doing this for some kind of reason. dose it make you feel high, do you feel like more of a man , dose it turn you on what is it because its not in the genes cause your the only one that likes to beat on there boyfriend/girlfriend"  
"Goodnight Kyle I will see you tomorrow I will tell Tommy you said hello"  
"Tommy doesn't...."  
"JAKE WAIT!!!"   
(but before he could finish what he was going to say Jake had hung up Tommy Didn't Know Kyle he had only met him one time and that was in the parking lot of the bar when he caught him out, instead of at work where he was suppose to be. He knows he is going to beat Tommy up because of what Kyle was just saying and Tommy has no idea what the hell just happened. Why dose Kyle always open his mouth when he isn't there to back it up.)  
“SHIT” he grabbed his keys and headed for the door   
(Tommy was in the bedroom getting into his pajamas when Jake walked in Tommy looked up at him and smiled but he wasn't smiling back the last thing Tommy remembers is being punched in the face than he fell to the ground and Jake grabbed him by his hair and was pulling him across the floor the next thing he knows he is waking up in the hospital in the I.C.U and Kyle is sitting next to him with his head in his hands)  
"Where am I" Tommy says in a very low cracked voice  
(Kyle's head pop's up)  
"oh my god...oh your in the I.C.U. at saint Mary's"  
"How did I get here"  
(Kyle sighed and then looked down at the floor)  
"I called 911 and the police"  
(Tommy looked at him)  
"why"  
"Tommy when I got there you were almost dead....and its all my fault"  
"why was it your fault"  
"I made him mad on the phone...Tommy there are things about our family things that could get you killed"  
"like what"  
(He sighed should he tell him he didn't know what to do.)


	19. THE TRUTH CAN KILL

(Kyle turned away from Tommy the last time he tried to help someone they wound up dead because of him because they freaked out and ran and instead of helping the kid he was the one who had to take care of the dead body.)  
"I don't know Tommy maybe its just better you don't know if he hasn't told you"  
"Kyle if it could kill me don't you think I should know"  
"That's the problem knowing.."  
(before they realized it Jake was interrupting Kyle)  
"knowing what Kyle?" Jake asked  
(Kyle didn't know who was more scared at that moment him or Tommy...he wasn't even going to ask how he got out of jail he was sure that one of the police that Jake pay to take care of his problem's was there)  
"what had happened to me Jake that's what he was talking about" both Kyle and Jake looked at Tommy. (Tommy knew that what ever it was that they were hiding that if it could get Tommy killed that it most likely wouldn't be a good thing for Kyle if he opened his mouth about it so he lied)  
"I thought the police took you to jail" Kyle asked changing the subject  
"I had a really good lawyer" Jake said  
"what did he get you off on" Kyle asked  
"Me and Tommy had a little to much to drink and got into a fight" Jake said  
(Tommy started to drift back to sleep)  
"Hallway Kyle"  
"You know someone really should stay in here with him"  
"now"  
(they both walked toward the end of the hallway where Jake leaned up against a wall and Kyle stood in front of him)  
"you know you got to admit he is a nice guy" Jake said  
(Kyle looked at him)  
"you know lying to me for you like that after what just happened to him and all"  
(Kyle looked away from Jake)  
"give me some credit I grew up with you Kyle I know when your lying him he is good though haven't figured him out now what happened"  
"You wont hurt him promise me"  
(Jake looked at him)  
"promise me or I wont tell you the truth Jake"  
(in there family a promise is worth just as much as gold, if they make a promise they keep it no matter what)  
"promise me"  
"I promise Kyle"  
"When I was in there I told him that the reason he was in there was my fault that I got you mad on the phone and that by the time I got to your house he was almost dead and I told him there was stuff about our family that he should know that it could get him killed but that I wasn't sure I should tell him if you haven't told him already. Than he asked me if it could get him killed don't I think he should know and than I started to tell him that knowing was the problem when you walked in."   
(Jake walked up to Kyle)  
"you know if you weren't my brother I would kill you" Jake said  
(he walked away)  
"are you going to tell him" Kyle asked  
"No and neither are you"  
"and what if one day he is attacked by one of our rival's because he is your boyfriend. He will have no Idea what is going on."   
(Jake stood there thinking)  
"I will tell him.... it might be a good idea but you better hope it is you remember what happened last time don't you Kyle" Jake said  
(How could Kyle forget he had to help dump the kids body....Jake walked into Tommy's room he was awake)  
"So how you feeling"  
"Like I just got the shit beat out of me...oh wait I did" Tommy said than looked away from Jake  
"Kyle told me what you two were really talking about"  
"Did you beat it out of him"  
"you know that mouth is what piss's me off so much Tommy"  
"Yeah well it didn't piss you off this much when we first meet what happened?"  
"things got worse"  
"Maybe we should take" Tommy started to tell him that maybe they should take a break when Jake interrupted him  
"There is something I wanted to tell you...something I wanted to talk to you about"  
(Tommy looked at him and decided to wait to tell him about taking a break until after he was done talking)  
"go ahead Jake" Tommy said  
"I know that Kyle told you that there was stuff about our family that could get you killed"  
(Jake waited for some kind of response)  
"Yes he did I'm sorry I lied about it I just thought if me knowing could get me killed than him telling could be a bad thing I'm sorry"  
"Don't worry about it he is fine"  
(Tommy nodded)  
"But I have been thinking and I think that Kyle is right I think that you should know I mean if it was something that could get you killed you have the right to know right?"  
(Tommy nodded)  
"Well Tommy brace your self because this is something I don't think you are expecting....Tommy me and my family play a rather large part in the mob."  
(Tommy looked at Jake and than started to laugh)  
"yeah OK...if you didn't want to tell me you could have made up a better lie than that, that was a good one Jake"  
(Jake stood there staring at Tommy with a straight face)  
"well that's not the reaction I was expecting I will be right back"  
(Jake walked out of the room and came back in a few min later with Kyle...Than motioned to Tommy)  
"tell him he doesn't believe me"  
(Kyle just looked at Jake)  
"He is trying to tell me that he is in the mob" Tommy said  
(Kyle walked forward)  
"Um mm Tommy he is what you would think of as the godfather"  
(Tommy looked at Kyle than looked at Jake)  
"Are you for real?"  
"Yeah Tommy?"  
"So if I like break up with you are you going to kill me?"  
(Jake started laughing....Kyle didn't though because he remembers the body of Jake's last boyfriend he had to dump)  
"Tommy why would you think that?" Jake asked  
"Have you seen the movie the godfather"  
(Jake and Kyle started laughing)  
"Maybe we should finish this at home"  
"Oh no we are going to finish this now or I am not going anywhere with you." Tommy said  
"What do you want to know" Jake asked  
"Have you ever killed anyone"  
"Honestly?"  
"The truth on everything"  
"Yes its part of the job"  
"have you always been the boss"  
"no just became boss"  
"why now"  
"my dad got sick"  
(when Jake said that Kyle looked over at the wall he wouldn't look at Tommy or Jake, he just put his hand on his forehead)  
"why are you doing that?" Tommy asked Kyle  
"doing what?" Jake asked Tommy  
"He is pacing"  
"I am thirsty that's all maybe the nurse has something I can drink"  
"Go check" Jake said  
(Kyle went out into the hallway and went up to the nurse's station)  
"excuse me can I ask a favor from you"  
"what can I do for you"  
"The man in that room with Tommy Ratliff"  
"Yes what about him"  
"Can you ask him to fill out some paperwork for Tommy tell him something like you have to have it filled out right away I don't care what you have him fill out"  
"well there was some stuff that wasn't filled out still..but may I ask why?"  
"I need to talk to Tommy alone"  
"okay"  
(Kyle walks back into Tommy's room and sits down in the chair next to Tommy's bed about 5 min later the nurse walked in.)  
"Excuse me sir can you come with me please there was some papers that were not filled out for Mr. Ratliff that we need filled out"  
(Jake looked at Kyle)  
"go take care of that"  
"I'm sorry sir but we need you to do it...you are his partner correct"  
"yeah"  
(Jake followed her out...Kyle turned to Tommy)  
"I don't have much time so listen there are times where Jake will start to talk about my dad like he is still alive, almost like he forgot he died. I mean he knows he is dead and everything. He just is dealing with it well."  
"No one ever dose deal well after a parent dies, why doesn't he see some one"  
"We have tried to get him to see some one but he swears he doesn't have a problem...don't say anything about this..this is a touchy subject with him"  
"that's not going to be a problem"  
"are you going to leave him"  
"honestly Kyle do I have a choice"  
(Tommy said giving him a smirk that screamed I don't think so)   
"I'm not stupid his ex-boyfriends didn't just walk away....did they" Tommy said  
(Tommy was staring at Kyle)  
"yeah that's what I thought"  
(After Tommy said that Jake walked into the room)  
"What you two talking about?" Jake asked  
-Tommy looked at Jake and smiled-  
"Well I'm talking he is staring at me... i'm starting to wonder if he forgot how to talk " Tommy said and then waved his hand in front of Kyle's face  
"what were you talking about than"  
"How I doubt none of your boyfriends just walked away" Tommy said as he was waving his hand in front of Kyle's face  
"hello anyone there" Tommy said to Kyle  
"Why would you say that?"  
"well I see what your like when your mad at something I say. I could only imagine if someone broke up with you and now that I know you have resources to take care of any mess you might make" Tommy said  
"So do you plan on leaving me?"  
"I don't know if I leave I wont Get the shit beat out of me any more but than you would find and kill me for leaving you. But if I stay you will beat the shit out of me all the time and I take the chance of you killing me one time anyways tough decision...what would you do Kyle?"  
"I don't know"  
"Yeah I bet"  
(The nurse walked into the room and looked at Jake and Kyle)  
"Visiting hours are over its time to leave"  
(They both looked at each other than to Tommy)  
"well think about it because Ill be here tomorrow and I want an answer"  
(Than they walked out and Tommy said to him self)  
"Or you know what there is always option 3” and he started laughing


	20. Time to go home

(A week has gone by and Tommy is well enough to leave, Kyle shows up at the hospital.)

"Well Tommy I'm here to find out what your going to do" Kyle said with his arms crossed in front of him  
(Tommy looked at him than asked)  
"What would you do?"  
(Kyle just shook his head)  
"Well honestly Tommy If it were me I would have beat the shit out of him the first time he put his hands on me but that's me" Kyle said as he looked at Tommy with a straight face  
"Yeah"  
"Tommy let me ask you something"  
"Go ahead"  
"You didn't know who my brother was before so you had no reason to be scared to leave why didn't you?"  
"go where Kyle....back to Adam the man who thought it was okay to fuck me and every other man in the room...or how about going back to just being alone. your brother was at least willing to be with me Kyle, commit to just me...No Kyle I would rather deal with a few bruise's every now and than, than to go back to that." Tommy tied his shoes and grabbed his coat. Raja had brought him some cloths earlier that morning.  
"Tommy a few bruise's didn't land you in i.c.u for over a week" Kyle said to him  
(Tommy looked at him with a straight face)  
"Tell me Kyle because I am still a little confused. Whose fault is it that I am here Kyle?"  
(Tommy walked passed Kyle)  
"i'm not the one who beat you up Tommy"  
"yeah I know your the one who pissed him off to the point he took it out on me. Thanks for that by the way."  
"Tommy he is going to just get worse"  
(Tommy just shook his head)  
"I have seen it before Tommy"  
(Tommy stopped than looked at Kyle)  
"Well than maybe someone should stop him Kyle"  
(Tommy just smiled at him)  
"Oh shit I have got to go to work today I told Raja to tell Adam I would be there when I left here do you mind dropping me off there"  
(Kyle looked at him Jake was not going to be happy about this he was expecting him to come straight back)  
"Maybe we should go back to the house first Jake was expecting you Tommy"  
"I thought you said he sent you to see what I was doing?"  
"Well he did but..."  
"Well I will go home after work...I still have a job Kyle and unlike his I actually do work"  
"Tommy that's not right we do work"  
"Yeah you bully people that is what you do....I got to go lets go"  
(They walk out the hospital and Tommy and Kyle get in the back of a black car and pull away)  
"Are all your cars black?"  
"Hugh?"  
"Jake drives a black one too"  
"oh the family has a bunch of cars..Ummm yeah I think they all are except one" Than he laughs  
"why just one"  
"Its my baby sisters...when she started school my dad told her she could have a car to take her back and forth to school well when he told her that he meant one from the garage well she took his credit card and went to a car lot and bought a bright pink car when she pulled in the driveway with that car oh my god I thought my dad was going to kill her. He went and got my mother...this is when she was still alive...and I think every swear word ever thought of was coming out of my father's mouth he tells my mother if she dose not deal with her that he will beat her till she is raw and from experience I can tell you when my dad beats your ass it is no day in the park. She got her ass beat that night but by my mom...shit if you ever got in trouble and were going to get a whipping you wanted my mom to do it she tried not to hurt you" he laughed "needless to say that car has never left the garage" Kyle said  
"really" Tommy said  
"yup my dad said she was never to have it"  
"how long ago was that"  
"Ummm almost 10 years I think"  
(Kyle's phone started to ring he looked down and sighed)  
"Why am I not surprised its you" Kyle said  
"Well what's going on?" Jake said  
"He is going to come back after work" Kyle said  
(there was a silent pause Kyle was waiting for him to start screaming)  
"OK..can I talk to him though"  
"Yeah here"  
"Tommy its Jake he wants to talk to you"  
(Tommy took the phone away from Kyle)  
"Hello" Tommy said  
"How you feeling" Jake asked him  
"Okay I guess considering" Tommy said  
"Should you be going to work than"  
"Jake I have to I missed to much already and there expecting me"  
"Okay if it gets to be to much take a break. Don't let them over work you Tommy"  
"They don't Jake I'm the one who pushes them"  
"Do you want me to pick you up"  
"I don't care...but Jake there are some things we need to talk about when I get home...not on the way home when we are there okay"  
"Did you decide to leave me"  
"No I'm not going to"  
"OK, we will talk tonight than?"  
"tonight I got to go I'm pulling up to my work"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
"Here is your phone Kyle" (he handed Kyle his phone than started to get out when Kyle stopped him)  
"do you want me to pick you up after work?"  
"no he is"  
"okay"  
(Tommy got out and shut the door)


	21. Tommy returns to work

(Ashley sees Tommy walking in and runs up to him and throws her arms around him)  
"Tommy oh my god I have missed you so much I wanted to come and see you but Adam has got us working night and day getting ready for this tour he is out of control"  
"I'm sure he is Ashley speaking of Adam where is he"  
"Oh he is in his dressing room when he found out you were coming in today he decided that we were going to do the picture's for the ad campaign's so I hope your ready to strike a pose"  
(she had her arm looped threw his as there walking threw the studio area)  
"What if I wasn't ready? what if I was still to bruised up and in to much pain to do the type of pictures Adam likes" Tommy said   
"Well than Tommy I would have thought you wouldn't have come in today than" Ashley said as they stopped outside Adams door.)  
"Go get ready I need to talk to him for a min."  
"Are you guys going to fight?"  
"Ashley please just go"  
(Ashley let go of his arm and went toward makeup and hair... Tommy took a deep breath and knocked on Adams door)  
"Go away" Adam said  
(Well his attitude hasn't got any better...he knocked on it again)  
"Go away....I'm getting dressed" Adam said  
(Yeah that was bull shit Tommy thought to him self he opened the door and walked in but when he walked in he didn't see Adam anywhere he started to walk toward the back when he seen Adam sitting at the table doing lines)  
"So is that why you have been such an Ass hole lately? I should have known you were starting to act the same as before...so how long Adam? When did you start again? Did you even stop?" Tommy said  
"Yeah I stopped but it was just to hard I couldn't do it Tommy"  
"How long"  
"Tommy"  
"How long"  
(Adam looked away from him)  
"I was only clean for a week"  
(Tommy started to walk away from him)  
"Tommy wait please"   
(Adam reached out to grab his arm and before Tommy realized it he hit Adam in the stomach he didn't realize he did it until after he did it Tommy wasn't a violent person he was always on the other side of the fist he didn't know what happened)   
"Get your fucking hands off of me"  
"I'm sorry Tommy"  
(Tommy started to walk away again)  
"Tommy please wait let me explain"  
(Tommy turned around and looked him in the eye)  
"There's nothing to explain Adam....You lied to me plain and simple"  
"But Tommy"  
"No Adam"  
(Tommy walked out of Adam's dressing room and over to Sutan)  
"Hey Tommy baby how you feeling" Sutan said  
"Oh just peachy"  
(He turned and walked in front of Tommy and could see the anger in Tommy's face)  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing"  
"Tommy"  
"Sutan I said nothing now make me over for this picture so I can go home"  
(he looked at Tommy he knew Adam and Tommy had fought about something and it had to be big if Tommy wouldn't talk about it to him)  
"OK Tommy lets get to work"  
"Thank you"  
(Sutan went to work on Tommy, Tommy was his favorite to do he had the perfect face structure and his eyes were a coco brown his lips were mouth watering and Tommy was willing to let him do what ever he wanted..he was deep in thought of what he was going to do with Tommy when Adam interrupted his thoughts)  
"Sutan I want you to keep Tommy simple for this shoot just the eye liner eye shadow and than some lip-gloss OK that's it" Adam said   
(Tommy looked at Adam with more coldness than Sutan has ever seen on Tommy’s face ever.)  
"Sutan is in charge of makeup and hair not Adam Lambert if he want’s to make me look like a fucking cat he can."  
(everyone looked at him and Adam)  
"he might be but its my pictures and I know what I want and I don't want you looking like a whore for these picture's"  
"Well than you might want to go change because you look like you just walked out of a bdsm club in that....and he never makes me look like a whore you asshole"  
(Ashley was standing against the wall with her head down what is going on with her boys they didn't use to be like this)  
"guys come on now your suppose to be friends" Sutan said  
"Well I guess things change when you fuck someone who isn't Adam Lambert Hugh Adam?" Tommy said  
(Tommy got out of the chair and started to walk towards Ashley's dressing room)  
"Tommy where are you going" Sutan yelled after him  
(he turned around)  
"We’ll if that's all the makeup I need to wear I can do that my self"  
(he goes into Ashley's dressing room and slam's the door....Sutan turns and looks at Adam giving him a dirty look)  
"Sit down Adam" Sutan said  
"I'm already ready"  
"Sit now"  
(Adam sat down in the chair with a sigh everyone on the set cleared out)  
"OK spill" Sutan said  
"what"  
"Don't play games with me"  
"I did something to Tommy....something bad"  
"What could be so bad he is that pissed Adam"  
(Adam sighed as he slumped down in the chair)  
"You are going to think I'm the biggest asshole in the world"  
"I already do so go ahead"  
(Adam looked at him)  
"gee thanks"  
"No problem..it was a close tie between you and my ex anyways so go ahead" Sutan said  
"Me and Tommy we were together off and on for 2 years well he was sick of it and he told me that He wanted a serious relationship that we weren't kids anymore and that if I wasn't willing to settle down that he couldn't continue to be with me. He said he would give me a few days to think about it well I didn't want a serious relationship right than, so I told him It would be better for our careers if we were just friend   
anyways."  
(All of a sudden they hear Tommy's voice behind them)  
"Well Adam if you are going to tell Sutan this story why don't you tell him the truth what the real reason was you gave me Hugh"  
"Tommy"  
"Oh and than we can also tell him about your dressing room than he will understand why I am so pissed off"  
(Adam looked at Tommy than at Sutan)  
"Go ahead Adam or would you like me"  
(Adam didn't say anything...Tommy nodded his head)  
"You see Sutan most of it is true except you see he didn't tell me that It would be better for our careers if we were just friends no what he told me was that he had only been clean for a month and he didn't want to get into a serious relationship right away because he didn't want to bring anyone into that part of his life, but yet he forgot I'm the one who helped him get threw the withdraws when he first got them but anyways....than I come here today and what do I find out Adam?"  
(Adam gives him a dirty look)  
"He hasn't been clean....1 week that's how long he was clean.... can you do the math the motherfucker was using when he broke it off with me..... you told me you were clean, you lied to me the one thing I asked you never to do. " and he walked away  
(Sutan looked at him and crossed his arms)  
"what"  
(Sutan reached out and smacked him across the back of the head)  
"I thought there was nothing else stupid you could do but damn you continue to prove me wrong"  
(Adam shrugged his shoulders)  
(After they got done with doing the picture's Tommy called Jake he didn't plan on going home for another 3 hours but he couldn't stay here with Adam he was very angry with him)  
"Jake can you come get me"  
"Tommy I'm in a meeting right now"  
"Can you send Kyle"  
"He is part of the meeting Tommy"  
"Fine I will just have Adam take me home than"  
(he wouldn't really do that but he wanted out of here and he knew if he threatened him with Adam than he would send someone)  
"I will send someone to get you Tommy"  
"Thank you"  
"and Tommy"  
"Yes"  
"That wont work every time you know that right"  
"I have a car you know that right"  
"Joseph will be there to pick you up"  
"OK"  
"Tommy you know I have a job to do just like you"  
"yeah"  
"bye Tommy" he hung up his phone  
(he thought to him self I just don't go around killing people)  
"Tommy where are you going" Ashley asked  
"Home"  
"Why"  
"I cant stay around here anymore"  
(she looked at the ground)  
"what happened to you Tommy"  
"I woke up that's what"  
"Tommy I'm serious"  
(he looked at her)  
"Why are you guys still here weren't you suppose to leave for the tour already"  
"Adam postponed it until after you would get back from France" she said with a frown  
"Yeah were leaving in the morning"  
"Why are you guys doing this Tommy?"  
"because we want to"  
"Do you guys really love each other"  
(Tommy looked at her oh she has no idea)  
"oh he loves me so much he would rather see me dead than with another man"  
(he smiled.....she looked at him that was a little disturbing)  
"Ummm Tommy he doesn't hurt you dose he"  
"oh hell no" Tommy said shaking his head....Than he seen Joseph pull up in front.  
"oh hey that's for me see you later"  
"I thought he was picking you up?"  
"he was in a meeting so he sent one of his employee's to get me"  
"I could have taken you home"  
"Ashley go back to work Adam is going to be wondering were you are soon"  
(he walked down to the car and Ashley noticed that Tommy got in the back and that the guy got out of the car and opened the door for Tommy. What guy has an employee like that? who was this Jake guy Ashley didn't know but she would find out.)


	22. Jake and Tommy

“ Tommy I'm home where are you at" Jake said  
"Study" Tommy said  
"Why are you in here"  
"Well I was curious about your family.....and there laws" Tommy looked up from a really old book  
"Why?"  
"Well I wanted to talk to you, you know that but before I did I wanted to make sure there was something in this book that could help me from keeping you from killing me" Tommy said looking at him.  
"Tommy I wouldn't kill you"  
"You almost did last week remember"  
(Jake sat down)  
"Tommy talk to me"  
(Tommy closed the book and looked at Jake)  
"Okay you want me to stay right?"  
(Jake nodded)  
"Bad enough to make me a promise"  
(Tommy had read in the book that one of things they live by is there word , and a promise is worth more than gold in there family and if they make a promise they don't break it)  
"Depends"  
"On what"  
"The promise....Its obvious you know the worth of one or you wouldn't be asking me to make one...and I wont make one I cant keep so it depends on what it is" he said leaning back in his chair   
"I want you to promise me you will never hit me again" Tommy said  
(Jake sat there for a few min he couldn't do that he has never been in a relationship that didn't end up violent and he has tried but it always ended up that way)  
"I cant do that" Jake said to Tommy  
(Tommy sighed)  
"Than Jake I cant promise I wont fight back"  
(Jake sat forward in his chair)  
"Something happened today....Something that I cant explain....Look if I'm going to stay which Obviously i'm going to because ...umm duh no matter how you look at it I'm getting screwed either way if I leave you come after me and I'm dead If I stay I get the shit beat out of me all the time and take the chance of you getting so mad one time and killing me anyways, what ever look all I ask is you stay away from the face and my hands"  
(Jake started laughing but Tommy didn't see anything funny he was very serious)  
"When I get mad do you think I stop and think were I'm going to hit you Tommy?"  
(Tommy looked at him)  
"Look Thomas I am not going to make any deals with you its plain and simple there are two doors in this house you can choose from tonight....the front door or my bedroom....but before you choose the door I want you to keep in mind that no matter what door you choose I will be picking you up tomorrow from work"  
(he sat back in his chair and grinned.....Tommy just looked at him Tommy thought he could get him in the palm of his hand with the whole promise thing....but it don't it appear that it would be happening and when he made the comment about fighting back it didn't seem to phase him in the least Tommy was ounce again....screwed he got up and walked toward Jake's bedroom)  
"Good boy" Jake said low he took out his phone  
"Hello"  
"Kyle is everything ready for tomorrow"  
"Yeah everything is ready"  
"Good"  
"Hey why are you dealing with Vegas first"  
"They don't know how to keep there mouth shut...and they think the boss will never come down there"   
"Oh..dose Tommy know about that?"  
"Nope not going to either"  
"Don't you think he is going to notice he will be sitting right next to you Jake"  
"Oh, never thought about that.....fuck!!!!"  
(Kyle started laughing)  
"No time like the present to see what you do for a living"  
"Very funny Kyle"  
"Hope he doesn't freak out though"  
"As many times as he has seen his own blood...he should be fine"  
"You mean with as much as you beat the shit out of him he should be fine"  
"Kyle"  
"My apologizes" Kyle remembered what happened to Tommy last time when he got on Jake about beating him up.  
"I was out of line" Kyle said  
"Apologizing is for cowards Kyle"  
"Not when it is from me to you" Kyle said  
(Jake couldn't help but smile to him self)  
"Goodnight Kyle I will see you in the morning"  
"till tomorrow"  
(Jake hung up his phone and than walked back to his room where he saw Tommy looking at a picture on his wall)  
"It was my mom's" Jake said  
(Tommy turned around and looked at him he didn't even here Jake come in)  
"Its pretty"  
(Jake smiled)  
"What?" Tommy said  
"I never heard the picture described that way before"  
(he walked over by Tommy and looked up at the picture)  
"Well it is"  
"OK you have to tell me why you think that"  
(The picture was of a man who had a knife in his hand and than there was a woman laying at his feet with blood all around her and a heart in her hand in the picture the woman was smiling and had bright green eyes and there was blood on her hands as well but when you looked at the man in the picture he wasn't smiling and his eyes were closed but he also had blood on his hands ....Tommy looked at Jake and smiled)  
"Where did your mom get this picture?"  
"My dad gave it to her"  
"did he have it made"  
"yeah...what's with all the questions"  
(Tommy walked up to the picture and he started to take it off the wall when Jake stopped him)  
"what are you doing"  
"let me show you something okay"  
(Jake motioned for him to go ahead....Tommy takes the picture and turns it on its side and than steps back)  
"Look do you see what I see now"  
(Jake looked at the picture...when the picture is turned sideways the woman is standing over the man smiling down at him with the heart in her hand as blood is dripping off of it and the knife is laying next to the man not in his hand Jake never saw the picture like that before is that why his mom never had a problem with the picture because in her eyes it was the woman in charge not the man did his dad make it like that on purpose)  
"You don't get the meaning do you " Tommy asked him  
"The woman is in charge"  
(Tommy looked down)  
"Look Jake at the picture think more than power"  
(he stared at it but he wasn't seeing it...Tommy just sighed and he walked over to the picture)  
"who gave you this picture?"  
"my dad"  
"he didn't tell you the meaning behind it"  
(Jake was still staring at it and he shook his head no)  
"If he didn't tell you than he wanted you to see it for your self I'm sorry I'm not going to tell you"  
(Jake was still staring at it all he seen was a woman standing over a man with a heart in her hand)  
"she has his heart in her hand...but why the knife why the blood" Jake said  
(Tommy just watched Jake as he tried to figure it out he was cute when he wasn't angry Tommy thought to him self....Jake was turning Tommy on right now)  
"he would kill or be killed for her" Jake said  
(Tommy smiled)  
"Its pretty isn't it" and he put his arm around Jake's waist  
"I never saw the picture like that Tommy....even though the meaning is cool the painting is still disturbing"   
(they both started laughing Tommy nodded)  
"If I was your mom and didn't figure it out I would probably be freaking out"  
"My mother was a strong woman"  
"She had to be to put up with you" Tommy said as he poked Jake's side Jake just grinned at him  
"you all packed" he asked him as he was playing with Tommy's hair  
"yeah you"  
"yeah"  
(Jake leaned down and kissed Tommy on the lips, Tommy opened his mouth allowing Jake to put his tongue into his mouth caressing the inside of Tommy's mouth as Tommy's tongue went into Jake's mouth they started toward the bed stripping off each others clothes Jake straddles Tommy kissing his lips than going to his neck than down his chest as he slowly works his way down and than he cups Tommy's penis in between his lips and gently starts taking him until he has all of Tommy in his mouth....)  
"oh my god"  
(Jake just smiled to him self he starts to kiss back up Tommy chest and than on his neck and than he puts one of his fingers in Tommy's mouth and as Tommy is sucking on it Jake's phone starts to ring Jake looks over at it)  
"Don't you even...." Tommy said  
(Jake stopped)  
" Tommy I have to answer it.… but I wont be long I promise"  
(Jake answered his phone and walked away from Tommy)  
"Ummm no I don't think so" Tommy got off the bed and got dressed and went out into the kitchen where his phone was he picked it up and dialed a number  
"hey what are you doing"  
"not much luv what do you need"  
"Can you pick me up at 50th and main"  
"sure luv"  
"thanks"  
(Tommy hangs up his phone grabs his coat and writes a note

* Jake, I'm going to go to a friends house tonight don't come and look for me you can call me on my cell okay – T*

(Tommy headed outside and started walking down the street he had been walking for about 10 min when his phone rang it was Jake)  
"Hello Jake"   
"Tommy where are you"  
(Tommy had reached 50th and main where he asked his friend to pick him up he sat down and waited his friend wasn't there yet)  
"Jake I'm going to go stay with my friend tonight I will be at the studio in the morning you can pick me up from there and we can go straight from there to the plane, but I cant be by you tonight"  
"Why because I answered my phone"  
"Jake its not like we were on a date or watching TV when you answered your phone.....we were in the middle of having sex....."  
(Tommy's friend pulled up he got up and got in the car)  
"Tommy..."  
(Tommy put his hand up to silence his friend)  
"Why don't you come home and we will talk about this"  
"No Jake I need to be by myself tonight okay I will see you in the morning okay"  
"Tommy.."  
"Jake this is pointless I will see you in the morning"  
(Tommy hung up the phone)  
"Thank you for coming Sutan"  
"What's going on love" Sutan asked him  
"I couldn't be with him tonight"  
"What happened"  
(Tommy explained to him what had happened Sutan just shook his head)  
"What man would choose his phone over you"  
"Well obviously mine" Tommy said   
"Maybe you need a new man"  
"Maybe...I don't know " Tommy said putting his hands threw his hair  
"What's really bothering you Tommy....cause you been freaking out at work and if your not freaking out your not talking to anyone and from what I hear you and Adam have been fighting a lot and love that is just not like you two you guys use to be close ...now what's going on"  
(Tommy just sighed......Sutan pulled into his driveway they walked into his house)  
"Well come out with it tell me Tommy"  
(Tommy plopped down on Sutan's couch than looked at him)  
"Well me and Adam have been fighting because he cant accept that I'm with Jake. He seems to think that my life should revolve around him but he isn't willing to comment to me so that's pretty much the me and Adams issues"  
"Why are you freaking out at work"  
"Adam always seems to work me up that I just get edgy and I don't know"  
"The bruises...where did those come from"  
"I told you"  
"I know what you told me....now lets try the truth this time"  
(Tommy sat indian style on the couch)  
"why is it such a big deal to you"  
"Why isn't it to you?"  
"I'm handling it Sutan OK"  
"It wont get better you know"  
(Tommy looked down he knew it wouldn't..... it could get worse)  
"I know what I'm doing"  
"do you"  
"yes...I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to anyone"  
"you can always come stay with me"  
"are you going on the tour with us" Tommy asked trying to change the subject  
"yes someone has to do yours and Adam's makeup"  
"Adam dose his own"  
"most of the time...but for this tour I will be doing it"  
"weird shit I take"  
(Sutan just smiled)  
"Why dose it got to be weird"  
"When Adam has you do his makeup its weird.....admit it"  
(he started laughing)  
"no its glamtastic"  
(Tommy started laughing)


	23. The family house

(Tommy is in front of the studio waiting for Jake when a black car pulls up and Joseph got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for Tommy)  
"Joseph"  
"Jake is...."  
"a meeting right"  
(Joseph felt bad for the kid he just gave him a grin and nodded)  
"I'm sorry Tommy....I'm suppose to take you too the house and you guys will go straight from there"  
"I thought he was in a meeting"  
"He is"  
"At the house"  
"Ummm Tommy....not your guys house.......the family house"  
"Oh"  
"yeah"  
(Tommy got in the car, Joseph shut the door and got in the car than drove toward the house that Tommy has never been to before he thought he would meet Jake's family before coming to the house he dose all of the "business" at. when Joseph pulled up to the house Tommy thought he was going to have a heart attack compared to this house Jake's house was a cardboard box, Joseph parked the car and before he could open Tommy's door Tommy already opened it)  
"Tommy it's part of my job please if you don't mind"  
"Do you want me to shut the door so you can open it" Tommy said smiling at him  
(Joseph looked at him this kid was such a smart ass)  
"No and you can hold the sarcasm"  
(Tommy laughed)  
"Okay Joseph just for you" Tommy smiled  
"Come on"  
(Joseph led Tommy threw the front door threw a living room and took him into the library)  
"Wait in here for him okay"  
"yup"  
"Tommy wait in here okay" he looked at him very seriously  
"I will okay"  
(Joseph left shutting the door behind him.....Tommy started looking at the books....Joseph walked down to another room and opened the door where there were a bunch of people sitting at a table arguing and Jake was sitting there at the front of the table sitting back watching them....Joseph walked in and stood by the wall until Jake waved him to come to him)  
"where is he" Jake asked  
"he is in the library I told him to wait in there for you" Joseph said  
(Jake thought to him self he will be entertained for hours in there that boy and books)  
"All right you can go"  
(Joseph walked out......Jake was sick of listening to them argue he put his hand up to silence them)  
"Listen it doesn't matter what he wants or what you want" he says pointing to two of the men  
"because in the end it all belongs to me anyways"  
(Kyle just grinned he was wondering how long he was going to let them fight over something that wasn't even there's in the first place)  
"Now as entertaining as it has been watching you guys I have things to do today so I am going to end this meeting by doing this....If you want to continue to have your business you will be paying me for using my property"  
(Than one of the men said)  
"it’s not yours"  
(Jake smiled and turned and looked at Kyle.....Kyle walked over and gave him a folder)  
"yes it is mine"  
(Jake opened the folder and pulled out a paper stating that the land and everything on it was his than he looked at the man)  
"Kid you need to keep your mouth shut and let your boss do the talking...and you should have known better than to bring a.....child into this meeting"  
"I'm sorry it wont happen again"  
"It better not" Jake stood up   
(Everyone at the table stood up but the kid and when the man noticed he didn't get up he hit the kid on the back of the head and the kid had got up Jake shook his head)  
"I have got other things to do today we will meet again in two weeks......If that kid comes back here with you make sure he at least knows how to stand up" and than Jake and Kyle walk out of the room  
(In the conference room after Jake and Kyle left)  
"Dad I'm sorry"  
"Andrew what part of keep your mouth shut at this meeting did you not understand....I brought you with to watch so you could learn the business"  
"It's not like he was anyone important"  
(everyone in the room stopped and looked at him.......his dad hit him across the head)  
"Dad what was that for"  
"If you ever see him again....and that's a big IF you treat him as if he was god and your dumb ass was trying to get into heaven"  
(The boy looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at him and shacking there head)  
"You need to know when to keep your mouth shut" his dad said  
(Back to Jake and Kyle)  
"I hate rookie's" Kyle says  
"I normally don't do work with them"  
"Yeah me neither...where you going?"  
"I'm going to go grab Tommy from the library why don't you have Joseph put our stuff in the car were already behind...are you riding with me or you taking another car"  
"Ummm...I will probably take a different one I will get Joseph to put the stuff in the car and pull it around front"  
"Thanks"  
"yup"  
(Jake opened the door to the library and Tommy was looking on the shelves at the different books, Jake shut the door and locked it than walked in and sat down in a chair that was in there he just sat there for awhile watching Tommy the same way it was the first time him and Tommy were together he thought it was kind of funny how he could walk in and just sit there and Tommy didn't even notice)  
"Just like I found you our first night together" Jake said  
(Tommy turned around and smiled at him)  
"Just like I found you......how long you been sitting there?"  
"A little while now...come here"  
(Tommy went over by him and sat down in between his legs Jake started playing with his hair)  
"I'm sorry about last night Tommy...I wouldn't have answered it but it is the phone that Kyle calls me on and he is the only one who calls me on that phone"  
(Tommy turned around and looked at him)  
"What was so important...did it have to do with the meeting you were in"  
"Tommy I cant..."  
(Tommy turned back around)  
"I remember that first night we were together...I also remember how before we came to your house I had got a phone call that had to do with my boss do you remember that"  
(Tommy asked him)  
"yes I do"  
(Jake started playing with Tommy's hair again)  
"So you remember how you told me that if I was still in a relationship with Adam I couldn't be in one with you and I better be sure I wasn't before I came back down and got back in your car?"  
"Yes I do"  
"And I came back down didn't I"  
"Yes"  
"Why do I have to choose and you don't?"  
"What do you mean"  
"You are always picking your work over me....and when your upset from work you take it out on me and than wont even tell me why"  
"Tommy I'm not choosing my work over you but you have to realize my job is part of who I am I cant change that"  
"what changed"  
"What do you mean"  
"we were together for awhile before you hit me....what changed?"  
(Jake sat there for a few minute's)  
"I don't know"  
"oh"  
“it’s not you Tommy its just how I have always been, that's why I couldn't promise you it wouldn't happen again, because I know it will. Its just the way I am I have always been this way.”  
(Tommy was a little confused by that how could someone just be the way Jake is)  
“oh”   
"You want to know more about my job right?"  
"yes"  
"I have a meeting I have to go to while we are in Vegas you can come with me if you want to?"  
(Tommy sat there for a second)  
"A meeting?"  
"Yes a meeting"  
"Yeah OK"  
"You cant say anything or do anything though you have to just sit there and listen"  
"Okay"  
"Alright"  
(He tilted Tommy's head back and kissed him Tommy turned around to where he was facing him Jake leaned down and kissed Tommy on the lips, Tommy opened his mouth allowing Jake to put his tongue into his mouth caressing the inside of Tommy's mouth as Tommy's tongue went into Jake's mouth Jake started to unzip Tommy's pants)  
"You really want to do this here" Tommy asked  
(Jake pulled Tommy up and pulled his pants off)  
"Guess so"  
(Tommy unzipped Jake's pants and than pulled them off of him, Jake pulled Tommy down on to his than started kissing down Tommy's back, he slipped one of his fingers into Tommy opening him up but Tommy was really tight)  
"Damn Tommy your really tight"  
(he put a second finger in and Tommy jumped a little Jake scissored his fingers trying to stretch him out...he was kissing Tommy on the neck, he took Tommy's penis in his hand and started stroking it starting from the bottom working to the top, he slipped a third finger in and started pushing and pulling the fingers in and out, Tommy started moaning, Jake took his fingers out and than leaned Tommy forward easing into him slowly, he didn't have any lube with him so he was going in raw and he knew it was going to hurt Tommy but he was ready to stop if he wanted to....as he went in he was ripping Tommy, Tommy started to scream out in pain Jake put his hand over Tommy's mouth Jake knew that if someone heard screaming they would try to get in here)  
"Shhhh....do you want to stop"  
(Tommy was in a lot of pain but he didn't want to stop and he knew Jake wasn't in all the way yet he shook his head no)  
"I know it hurts but you cant scream like that okay someone will come because they think something is wrong"  
(Tommy shook his head Jake was rubbing Tommy's head)  
"I'm going to finish going in Tommy do you need me to cover your mouth"  
"I might....Jake just go all the way in with this push please"  
(Jake covered his mouth and than pushed in the rest of the way and sure enough Tommy screamed again as soon as Jake was in though he stopped to give Tommy a break before he continued after a few minutes Tommy shook his head for him to go Jake kept his hand over Tommy's mouth after a few minute's Tommy seemed to be Okay though Jake had Tommy’s penis in his hand and was stroking it...when there was a knock on the door)  
"Jake I swear to god" Tommy said  
"Jake the car is out front Joseph is waiting for you" Kyle said  
"I will be there in a few minutes"  
"Okay"  
(Kyle smiled to him self he knew what happened between Jake and Tommy last night, and considering that the door was locked he had a pretty good idea he knew what was going on right now, so he wasn't going to rush them he just started to walk down the hallway when he ran into one of his other brothers on the way out)  
"Where are you going"  
"Library"  
"No your not your running late getting to the airport you know Jake will have a fit if you miss that plane go now"  
(He turned around and walked out....and than he heard the library door open and out comes Tommy and Jake he looks at them)  
"Have fun" he asked them  
(Tommy started blushing Jake just smacked Kyle on the back of the head and kept walking)  
"Tommy come on were late"  
(Kyle just smiled)  
"Kyle get moving"  
(They walked out and Joseph opened the door for Jake and Tommy and they got in and he took them to the airport)


	24. Vegas

(On the flight over to Vegas Tommy slept the whole way)  
"Did you tell him about your business in Vegas?" Kyle asked  
(Kyle and a couple of his brothers were looking at Jake)  
"He thinks I have a meeting that he is coming with me to."  
(Kyle sighed)  
"Jake."  
"It's mostly true."  
"Jacob." Kyle said  
"Don't you ever call me that you understand me."  
(they were all looking at him now)  
"Yeah I understand, are we going there right after we land." Kyle said  
"After we check into the hotel and I change "  
"Alright. Umm...are you going to have him change?"  
(Jake looked at Tommy who was laying there in some jeans and a t-shirt)  
"Yeah."  
(A few hours later they had landed at the airport)  
"Joseph get Tommy and put him in the car." Jake said  
"Yes sir."  
(They got off the plane and got into a car waiting for them Joseph puts a sleeping Tommy into the back with Jake.)  
"That boy can sleep cant he" Kyle asked  
"I could shoot someone in the same room while he was sleeping and he wouldn't wake up" Jake said  
(By the time they pulled up to the hotel though Tommy had woke up. Joseph opened the door letting them out Kyle checked them in and they all went to there rooms)  
"Tommy you need to change your clothes for this meeting it is more formal than jeans and a t-shirt"  
"The only suit I have is for your sister's wedding"  
"hang on"  
(Jake went over to the phone and made a call about twenty min later there was a knock on the door, Jake went and answered it)  
"Here wear this"  
(he handed Tommy a pair of black pants, a black shirt ,a black vest and a black tie)  
"Damn am I going to a funeral"  
"excuse me"  
"All black"  
(Jake just laughed)  
"you look good in black you have shoes right"  
"Yeah"  
(They got dressed and left for the meeting)  
"Remember what I said Tommy keep your mouth shut and just watch? " Jake said  
"I know"  
(Kyle looked at Jake, Kyle and two of his other brother were going)  
"Jake were here" Kyle said  
"Come on Tommy"  
(They walked into a building and the room that they were in you could scream bloody murder and no one would hear you, Jake sat down at the head of the table he had Tommy sit next to him , Kyle sat to the left of Jake. His other brothers were standing by the door, than two men came in one sat at the end of the table across from Jake the other man just stood next to that man)  
"I'm sorry to hear about your father Jacob" the older man said  
(Jake just nodded)  
"You know why I am here today"  
"Yes I know and there must be some kind of mistake Jacob"  
"Kyle"  
(Kyle pulled out a file and pushed it across the table and the older man looked over the papers and shook his head and sighed)  
"I don't know how I missed this Jacob I really don't I thought I was good with the numbers I see the numbers don't match how much of a difference Jacob"  
"100,000"  
(The man put his head in his hands)  
"Marcus did you think I would come for a couple thousand"  
"No but I didn't think he would steal from the family...let alone 100,000"  
"Where is he?"  
"Jonathan has him in the car"  
(Jacob nodded his head at the man....and the man pulled out a phone)  
"Jonathan bring him inside"  
"I don't care"  
"well you know what you tell him he brings his ass in here willingly or I'm going to send the brothers out there to get him and you know how they work"  
(The boys just smiled.....the old man hung up the phone)  
"Jacob if you don't mind I would like to leave after they bring my boy in?"  
(Jacob nodded)  
"don't forget him" he pointed to the man standing next to the old man  
(the man nodded his head)  
"You might want to find someone else to keep books for you because if this happens again Marcus"  
"I understand"  
(Jonathan brings a man in)  
"goodbye Jacob"  
(Jacob nodded his head....Marcus left taking the other man with him)  
"Jonathan lets go this dose not concern you" Marcus said  
(After they left the brothers locked the door behind them and walked up behind the man and grabbed him by the arms and pinned him down on the table)  
"So Ryan did you think you could steal from me and I wouldn't know?"  
(he was struggling to get up)  
"Do you even know how much you took"  
"yeah I do" Ryan said  
"Dude your stupid" Tommy said  
(Jake looked at him giving him a dirty look ....Tommy said in a low voice)  
"Sorry"  
"So you admit you stole from me"  
"Yeah"  
(Tommy's shaking his head)  
"how much"  
"5,000"  
"oh no"  
(he looked at his brothers and nodded..and they lifted his head up and slammed it down onto the table)  
"would you like to try again"  
"10,000"  
(he nodded his head at his brothers...and they lifted his head up and slammed it down onto the table)  
"how much"  
"15,000"  
(Jake nodded to his brother and they lifted his head up and slammed it down onto the table again)  
"how much"  
"20,000"  
(Jake nodded to his brother and he took a knife out of his pocket and this time he stabbed it straight down threw his hand..........all Tommy could think to him self was why is this idiot lying still why doesn't he just tell them)  
"I'm growing very impatient here how much did you steal from me"  
"50,000"  
(Jake nodded his head his brother takes the knife and stabs the other hand)  
"OK now this is the last time I'm going to ask you and if you lie to me my brother there is going to take that knife and cut your throat"  
(Tommy's eye's got big he was scared this was the first time he really saw what Jake did yeah he figured he did stuff like this but this was stuff he always seen on TV not right in front of him and this guy oh my god hasn't he figured out by now that Jake knows how much money was stolen why does he keep lying he swore to god he better tell the truth now cause if he has to see someone get killed in front of him today he was going to find a way to bring this guys ass back to life just so he can kill him himself.)  
"100,000"  
"smart boy....now do you know what is going to happen to you"  
"Your going to take 100,000 out of my ass"  
(Jake just grinned and than he nodded his head to his brothers they lifted his head up from the table and started to beat the shit out of him leaving him close to death)  
"Drop him off on his dad's door step than go back to the hotel I got other stuff to do"  
(Tommy just looked at what they did to that man Jake grabbed him by the arm)  
"Tommy lets go"  
(Tommy followed him to the car)  
"Not what you expected"  
"No"  
"What were you expecting that we all sat around the table drinking beers and laughing until we solved the problem"  
(Tommy didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything)  
"Well now you know part of my job"  
"Is that all you do"  
"It doesn't matter if it is or not dose it Tommy all your going to remember is what you saw in that room"  
(Tommy didn't say anything)  
"You know you seem a little bit more relaxed today dose watching someone get there ass beat relax you" he asked him  
(Tommy just looked at him)  
"No...I think its just that I'm away from all the drama of work"  
"OK...do you want to go get a couple drinks before we go back to the hotel"  
"Why not"


	25. WHAT THE...…

*Jake and Tommy went out that night they ended up going to a bar and got wasted and than went to a club and drank more and did some dancing but when they woke up the next morning they were both naked with wedding bands on there fingers and a marriage certificate on the side table.*

 

(Tommy opens his eyes and as he starts to rub his eyes he notices the ring on his finger he looks at Jake's hand and he has one on too and than he happens to see the marriage certificate on the side table he starts shaking Jake)  
"Jake...Jake...wake up now"  
"ughh not right now"  
"Get up now Jacob"  
(Jake opened his eyes he didn't like being called that he only let his elders call him that.....when he opened his eyes he seen Tommy looking at him with a very stern look)  
"Okay first don't call me Jacob second what is so important it couldn't wait"  
(Tommy waved his hand that his ring was on in front of Jake)  
"It appears we are married"  
(Jake looked at his hand)  
"no it must be one of those fake marriage's"  
(Tommy reached over and grabbed the paper and waved it in front of his face)  
"dose this look fake to you"  
(He grabbed it from Tommy)  
"me and you we don't go drinking together no more next time we might come home with a kid" Tommy said  
"well who care's....unless you were planning on leaving me?" Jake asked  
"I care Jake " Tommy said as he crossed his arms in front of him  
"and why is that Tommy"  
"just forget it"  
(He went to get out of the bed and Jake grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him back down pinning him on the bed by sitting on top of him and gripping his throat with both of his hands)  
"Why?"  
"let me go" Tommy said gasping for air  
(Jake just tightened his grip around Tommy's throat to the point Tommy was having even more problem's breathing)  
"God damn it Tommy why do you make me like this all you had to do was answer my question just one fucking question"  
(The next thing Jake knew he felt a sharp pain in his jaw causing him to release one of his hands from Jake's throat. Tommy had punched Jake in the face, Tommy could breath a little better, he grabbed Jake's thumb on the hand that still gripped his neck and bent it back causing Jake to let go of his neck and roll off of Tommy, giving Tommy enough time to get off the bed but not out of the room, Jake grabbed Tommy by the hair and started to pull him back by the bed Tommy punched him again, after that punch Jake was furious he kept hitting Tommy in the face Tommy lost track of how many times he had hit him in the face and when he fell to the floor Tommy thought he was done with him but than Jake started kicking him in the ribs. After he stopped kicking Tommy , he still wasn't done with him, Jake decided he wanted to have sex and he didn't care if Tommy did or not he opened him up and just shoved himself in, Tommy couldn't help but scream because Jake didn't use any lube and didn't prepare him or anything but Jake was enjoying himself oh yes he was. Tommy's laying there beaten up screaming in pain as he tares him up and he is getting his rocks off what kind of man dose he really have here. He thought he could get use to the whole mob thing but this, this Tommy was not going to be able to......before Tommy knew it someone was yanking Jake off of Tommy)  
"What the Fuck are you doing I can hear him screaming all the way in my room?"  
"What you haven't heard of sex"  
(Tommy is shaking and he curl's up into a ball)  
"Sex really Jake? That doesn't look like any kind of sex I have ever seen before."  
(Kyle looks at Tommy and that's when he notices how badly beat up Tommy really was)  
"Tommy why don't you get your stuff and come get ready in my room"  
(before Tommy could do anything Jake reached out and grabbed Kyle's arm)  
"Oh no baby brother Tommy will be staying in here with me"  
(Kyle looked down at his brother's hand that was gripping his arm and than back to his brother)  
"I don't give a fuck who you are if you don't get your hand off of me right now I'm going to break it"  
(Kyle's brother's and sister's might have been afraid of Jake but he was not.....after looking at Kyle for a few minutes Jake let him go)  
"Tommy get your stuff and go with Kyle"  
(Tommy didn't know what was going on he was so confused, but he also felt very vulnerable at that moment, he grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself than he went into the bathroom threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie he grabbed his stuff pulled the hood up and walked out of the bathroom)  
"You ready" Kyle asked  
(Tommy just nodded at him but he kept his head down so you couldn't see him. You could tell he was in pain by the way he was walking and he was trying to hide it Kyle could tell that he had been threw this before he didn't even know how Jake expected Tommy to show up to his sisters wedding with all those bruises on him. Some times he wished that one time just one time his brother would meet a guy that would put him in his place, him and Tommy walked into his room)  
"Tommy are you okay?" Kyle asked  
"yup....can I use your bathroom Kyle"  
"Its over there"  
(He took his bags into the bathroom and was in there for like two hours when he heard the bathroom door open)  
"I was starting to get worried" he said without looking up at him  
"I had alot to do this time"  
"what do you mean..."  
(Kyle looked up at him and he was dressed for the wedding and if you didn't know about all the bruises that were on his face two hours ago, you wouldn't know by looking at him now either, you couldn't see a single mark on his face he was even walking like he was okay....what the fuck happened in that bathroom is all that was going threw Kyle's head)  
"I..I don't understand ...you look like ...I mean its like nothing happened at all" Kyle said to him  
(Tommy gave him a sad grin)  
"I am wearing alot of makeup Kyle and there were other problems that makeup couldn't help with but I found out how to fix those problems along time ago"  
"why do you stay with him Tommy"  
(Tommy grinned)  
"Don't you want out Tommy?"  
(Tommy looked at Kyle)  
"Maybe, I don't know what I want anymore"  
"after what I just walked in that should be a given Tommy"  
"well lets just say things just got alot more complicated okay...are you ready to go?"  
"yeah"  
"Are we riding with Jake"  
"Yup"  
"figures" Tommy meant to say that to himself but he said it out loud  
"Lets go"  
(Tommy and Kyle walked out of the room and as they do they see Jake walking toward them)  
"Kyle"  
"Jake"  
(Tommy just looks away from him)  
"Lets go we still have a plane to catch afterwards"  
(They get in the elevator and go to the lobby and get into the car that takes them to where the wedding is to take place. Jake walks his sister down the aisle and Tommy sat and watched and all he could think was that , that was his husband he was no longer just dating him he was married to him and Tommy had this horrible feeling in his stomach that things were going to get worse not better)  
   
........After the ceremony back at the hotel   
"Tommy you sure you don't want to just wait in my room" Kyle asked him  
(Tommy would have loved to but he had to clear the air between him and Jake or he had a feeling the rest of this trip was going to be hell)  
"I have got to go talk to him....thanks anyways"  
(Tommy walked to there room and hesitated before going in.....when he walked in Jake was sitting on the bed talking on his phone when Jake seen him come in he pointed to a chair over on the other side of the room Tommy went and sat in it and waited for Jake to get done)  
"Look i'm telling you if he isn't there this time go to his fucking house"  
(Tommy just listened to Jake argue with someone on the phone)  
"Yeah and I have sent someone over there three times and all three times he decided to leave early that day.....what dose he think i'm stupid"  
"What about the other problem"  
"I thought that was taken care of"  
"What the threat on his boss wasn't good enough for him"  
"No don't I will deal with that"  
"Yeah I know that's why"  
"I'm going to be back after I take her to France.....Probably in three days "  
"Alright by"  
(He hung up his phone and looked across the room at Tommy)  
"So what made you come back today I would have thought my brother would have made you stay with him"  
"He tried to...but I thought we should talk"  
(Jake nodded)  
"You start" Jake said  
(Tommy sighed he went to get up to go over by Jake when Jake stopped him)  
"Stay there"  
(Tommy sat back down)  
"You got angry at me for no reason, and you were completely out of control Jake"  
(Jake laid back on the bed)  
"I asked you a question you wouldn't answer me I got angry and than you tried to walk away from me when we were talking about it that made me even more angry"  
"Jake it wasn't that big of a deal "  
"If it wasn't that big of a deal than why did you make it one?"  
"What are you talking about"  
"If it wasn't that big of a deal why didn't you just answer my question"  
"Jake do you ever think that there are something's that are private......yes even from you"  
"Those are secret's and I don't like secret's"  
"Well Jake it wont matter what you do everyone is going to have a secret"  
"really.....what's your secret?"  
(Tommy looked at Jake)  
"You"  
"what's yours" Tommy asked  
"I don't have any you found out my secret's"  
(yeah right Tommy thought)  
"no secret's Hugh"  
"nope"  
"so I can ask you anything and you will tell me the truth because it wont be a secret right?"  
(Jake sat up on the bed)  
"go ahead"  
"have you ever killed anyone?"  
"I have people to do that for me…..but I have killed before yes"  
(Tommy sat forward)  
"Who were you just talking to?"  
"a guy who dose jobs for me."  
"like what"  
(Jake didn't like where this was going)  
"a man that runs a club owes me money and every time I send someone over there he is never there....if it is not taken care of when I get back than I will have to take care of it....and well you seen how I handle problems"  
"what was the issue that you said you would deal with"  
(Jake got up and walked over and was staring at a picture on the wall)  
"no secret's remember" Tommy said  
"a man owes me a great deal of money and I told him if he didn't pay me I would take it out of his boss's face"  
(why wasn't he looking at him Tommy thought to him self)  
"Why his boss why not him"  
"Tommy.....I"  
"what"  
"look the man made a deal with my dad he couldn't pay now my dad's......dead and I have to deal with his mess okay"  
(Jake was getting upset not angry...almost like he felt bad but he had no reason to it was his job it was who he was)  
"why don't you get your stuff together the car is going to be here in a few min"  
"OK Jake"  
"Tommy"  
"Yeah"  
"No secret's right?"  
"right?"  
"Will you answer my question than?"  
(Tommy sighed)  
"ugh....Jake I always thought when I got married It would be a nice wedding with my family and friends there...you know like your sisters.....but Jake we got married and I didn't even know it until I woke up the day after with the ring on my finger and the certificate next to the bed that was not how I imaged it"  
(Jake was just looking at him)  
"Oh great.....I sound like a girl" Tommy said throwing his arms in the air  
(Jake started laughing)  
"Yes you do ....but its okay because we both know your not a girl"  
(Tommy looked down.....Jake walked over to him)  
"I'm not going to apologize for hitting you or say it will never happen again because it most likely will......but Tommy I never should have forced my self on you the way I did , That I am sorry for and I can honestly say it will never happen again."  
(Tommy just shook his head)  
"Tommy I mean it ...I promise you it wont."  
"Alright"  
(Jake leaned over and kissed Tommy on the top of the head)  
"Come on we got to go"  
(Tommy got up and started to walk toward the door Jake followed him they went toward the elevator Jake stopped and knocked on Kyle's door)  
"Kyle you still in there"  
(There wasn't an answer)  
"He must of left already lets go"  
(they left)  
*Kyle's Room*  
(Kyle heard a knock on the door)  
"Kyle you still in there"  
(Kyle didn't want to deal with his brother he just didn't answer him he knew that he will think that he left and he would leave without him......and sure enough he did, Kyle went over and sat down on the bed and took out his phone)  
"Hey Brie I need a favor I need a number can you get it for me?"  
"Sure what is it Hun"  
"The name is Ashley"  
"Ashley what"  
"Shit I don't know her last name....umm its the girl that works with Tommy"  
"I will see what I can do love"  
"Thanks...oh Brie don't mention this to anyone"  
"No problem.....let me call you back okay"  
"all right"  
(He hung up his phone and waited for Brie to call him back he wished he knew what that girls last name was....as he was deep in thought his phone rang)  
"Hello?"  
"Kyle where are you at the car service said they haven't picked you up yet and when I went by your room you weren't there"  
"Jake?"  
"Who you think"  
"I just got out of the shower"  
"oh do you want me to come back for you or send another car"  
"You can just send another car"  
"Alright sounds good"  
(Brie was on his other line)  
"Well I got to go i'm standing here naked Jake"  
(Jake started laughing)  
"OK"  
(Kyle answered his other line)  
"Hello?"  
"Kyle"  
"Yes"  
"Hey hon umm okay I have a number for her but I don't think it will help you at this point in time?"  
"Why?"  
"She got arrested this morning and I guess the person who was suppose to come bail her out hasn't come to get her yet"  
"What was she arrested for"  
(the woman started laughing)  
"Your never going to believe this"  
"What"  
"Breaking and entering"  
"woman they just cant wait until the store opens can they"  
(Brie started laughing)  
"no sweetheart not a store.....a house and not just any house either"  
"do I want to know who's Brie"  
"I don't know do you"  
"Please tell me it wasn't Jake's"  
"so how has your day been so far Kyle"  
(Kyle slapped his hand to his forehead)  
"are you kidding me"  
"nope"  
"thanks"  
"yup"  
(All Kyle could think was who in there right mind would break into Jake's house don't they know who he is?......Than it accrued to him....no they don't they don't know anything about him that's probably why she went there she probably was trying to figure him out. He was going home he has a girl to bail out of jail and to talk to.....he dialed his phone)  
"Jake I'm going to go home instead of to the party I have some stuff at home I need to take care of , I'll take Kat and Ken out when they get back from there honeymoon to make up for it"  
"Let me guess you want me to tell Katherine and Kenneth don't you?"  
"If you don't mind"  
"sure"  
"Thanks you know maybe when you tell them you can call them Kat and ken they might not get so upset you know how they feel about there name's"  
"You know how I feel about mine but I still let my elders call me Jacob"  
(Kyle had a point Jake only let people older than him call him Jacob)  
"Okay"  
"I have got to go I got to put Tommy on the plane he fell asleep on the way to the airport"  
(he started laughing)  
"Have Joseph put him on the plane"  
"he's putting the bags on..it appears were leaving with more than we came with"  
"That would be my fault me and Tommy went shopping spent a bit of money on clothes.....sorry"  
"I swear you and clothes if someone were to walk into your closet they would think it was a department store"  
(Jake started laughing)  
"I'm not that bad"  
"Kyle you have a closet just for your shoes.......and I think you have more clothes than all the girls and that worries me considering they each have four closets for them self"  
"No me and Dee compared one day with the four closet and three dressers she has one more outfit than me.....until today" he laughed  
"Have you even wore all of those other clothes yet?"  
"No but I will some time"  
"this decade"  
"You just don't understand fashion....your such a boy"  
"Ummm news flash Kyle so are you"  
"and you know what's messed up your the gay one Jake it should be you obsessed with clothes"  
"you trying to say your in the closet Kyle"  
"Funny very funny.....no what I prefer doesn't hang or stand at attention when happy"  
(Jake started laughing)  
"Oh did I tell you I wanted you to go with Tommy when he goes on tour"  
"Oh no you didn't...and why?"  
"because I cant go with him and I want someone with him I can trust"  
"Jake really....he isn't going to do anything give the guy some credit he has had the chance to leave you how many times and did he? If he were going to cheat on you he would have done it already. personally If I were him I would have done found me another man and left you months ago.....but that's just me"  
"Why you such a negative person"  
"why you such an angry person"  
"Good question....it could have something to do with all the dumb ass questions I get or it could just be the dumb ass people around me in general I'm not sure when I figure it out I will be sure to let you know.....but hey if you figure it out be sure to tell me okay"  
"when is he leaving?"  
"his tour starts in four days but he has to leave in three so they make it to the first show in time"  
"we will get back there in two, I told Marcus three though so he wouldn't bother me I wanted to spend some time with Tommy before he left we have got to talk about some stuff"  
"Do you think you can keep from hurting him"  
"I cant make any promise's I can only try"  
"I got to go"  
"bye"


	26. ASHLEY THE DETECTIVE

.......Back at Home  
(Ashley decided to go looking around while Tommy was in Vegas she knew they wouldn't be at his house, she drove to the house and was trying to find away in, Tommy always had a habit of leaving windows open she was hoping he left one open so she was looking around she hadn’t seen one yet, after searching for awhile she spotted one on the second floor. She looked around for away to get up to the window when she see's a ladder she goes and grabs it and puts it by the window and climbs up and in the window, she started to look around the house. This was a really nice house she finds a room that looks like it is a study she goes in there and she is looking at the papers on the desk but all that it appears to be is some accounting work, she wasn't really sure she had never been good with numbers. She counties to look threw the office going threw draw’s but when she get to one of the draws and she try's to open its locked, after not finding anything she walks out and goes into another room she thinks its a library because it has a bunch of books, she didn't think she would find anything in the library about him. But as she went to leave the room she saw a really large book on a table that said blood in blood out on it normally it wouldn't have made her look at but the book looked so old, she went over to the table and sat down and opened the book it wasn't like a normal book it was hand written she tried to see who wrote it but she couldn't find an author which was really weird. She was reading it when she came to realize that the stuff she was reading was a book of rules that was written what appears to be decades ago by the way the pages looked she sat there and read the whole book and on the very last page it said{ Learn them, Live them, Love them , Die by them......these are your laws blood in blood out} she had to admit some of there "laws" were fucked up made her even shiver but as soon as she read that last line she got a feeling up her spine that she will never forget she put that book down and went looking around the rest of the house but she couldn't find anything she found what she was assuming was his and Tommy's bedroom she was going threw the drawers and found a box of condoms and some lube)  
"Okay as nice as it is knowing there being safe....Eww I so did not want to find this" she said to her self when all of a sudden she here's from behind her  
"Well than maybe you shouldn't be going threw there stuff" (Ashley froze in shock)   
"Turn around very slowly young lady with your hands up"   
(Ashley turns around to see two police officers standing there pointing their guns at her)   
"Umm I can explain" Ashley said  
(The next thing she knew she is being handcuffed and being put into the back of a police car)   
"can I just ask a question"   
"What?"  
"I went threw an opened window how did..."  
(one of the cops started laughing)  
"Do you know whose house you broke into young lady?"  
"yeah my friend Tommy lives here with his boyfriend"  
(One of the cops looks at the other one)  
"Well maybe you should have gotten a key from Tommy instead of climbing threw a window. Jake has a silent security system as soon as he turns it on if some one steps on that floor the alarm goes off"  
"But I have been in the house for almost an hour what took you so long to get here I could of like killed Tommy or Jake"  
(They both started laughing)  
"We knew they were out of town and we were eating breakfast...in the squad car outside the house you weren't going anywhere"  
(she couldn't believe her ears)  
"should we tell Jake about this?"  
"no she was just playing with his condoms"  
(she slumped down in the back)  
"I mean its not like she was going threw his office or anything you know"  
"how do you know that she wasn't she was in there for an hour"  
(they looked in the mirror back at her)  
"nope just playing with the condom's she doesn't look like someone with some brains"  
(Ashley's mouth dropped open.....she couldn't wait to get to the station and call some one to come get her.....who was she going to have come get her though)  
"alright little lady to the left now so we can sign you in"  
"which way's left.....no brain remember" Ashley said  
(he just yanked her toward booking)  
"I would like my call please"  
(she picked up the phone and dialed the last person she thought she would be having bail her out of jail)  
"Talk"  
"are you sober"  
"yes are you"  
(she looked around to see if anyone was listening to her)  
"Are you high"  
"No are you"  
"ADAM!!I need a favor please"  
"what"  
"I need you too......"  
"to what"  
"I need you to...... come bail me out of jail."  
(he started laughing)  
"I bet you always thought it would be you bailing me out Hugh?"  
"come on please Adam"  
"First tell me what your in for"  
"breaking and entering"  
"no really"  
"I'm serious"  
"you will tell me the whole story when I come get you"  
(She hung up the phone and sighed)  
*Ashley had been waiting for hours but there was still no sign of Adam where was this man at he should have been here already, it's not like he had too dig the money up to bail her out*  
   
*Adam P.O.V*  
(I was on my way to pick up Ashley from the jail when my phone started to ring when I looked at the number It didn't look familiar)  
"Hello"  
"Is this Adam?"  
"yes it is....who is this?"  
"Look kid I'm only calling because I'm concerned"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Your manger owes some very powerful people alot of money and if he doesn't pay them they told him they would hurt you. I just think that since it's your face that will get fucked up you should know"  
"What are you talking about I gave him money last week to give to them."  
(it was silent on the line)  
"Hello you still there"  
"How much did you give him may I ask?"  
"well normally I would tell you to go fuck your self but considering your just trying to help me........$10,000 dollars"  
(Adam heard the phone drop on other side and heard some yelling but he couldn't make it out than it went quite again)  
"Hello"  
"yeah"  
"Look kid I don't know what he did with the money you gave him, but he never gave it to them.....and well the big man is pissed when he gets back into town he planned on handling it personally if it wasn't taken care of"  
"Who is this?"  
"If I tell you who I am, I am as good as dead"  
"okay look I will give you the money.....and than after that I'm going to beat the shit out of my fucking manger okay......but I need to know where to take the money and I need to know this isn't some kind of trick"  
(it was silent)  
"Let me call you back"  
"OK"

*MARCUS P.O.V*

(He was going to do something he would either regret or be rewarded for later he would find out in a minute....he dialed Jake's number)  
"Hello"  
"Umm...yes sir"  
"What do you want"  
"I know you said to leave that one job alone.."  
"let me guess you didn't and fucked it up"  
"umm well I called Adam"  
"you did what"  
"I called him to tell him his manger was screwing him over I thought if he knew that maybe just maybe he would jump on his ass and you would get your money"  
"what happened"  
"It turned out Adam knew about it already well part of it anyway..... All he knew was that his manger owed someone $10,000 dollars. The thing is though, he told me he gave it to him last week to give to you"  
"Oh really...interesting...is that it"  
"He wasn't to happy when I told him he never gave it to you either he wanted to know if he could meet somewhere and take care of the $10,000 dollars and than he said after that he would go beat the shit out of his manager"  
(Jake's eye's went wide well guess Adam was pissed)  
"Alright go ahead but let it him know that I don't normally do business like this....is that it?"  
"No"  
"What else"  
"He said he wants some proof that what I am saying isn't some kind of trick"  
"Why would he think its a trick?"  
"Well boss what would you think if you gave me $10,000 dollars dollars to pay off some one who was threatening me and than a week later someone you don't know calls you saying that I owe them money. The money you know you had already given me to give to them?  
"Give me his number"

*Jake's P.O.V*  
(I hate making calls when I have to change my voice...I dialed the number Marcus gave me and waited for someone to answer)  
"Hello"  
"You told my employee that you wanted proof that what he was saying wasn't some kind of trick....what kind of proof do you want?"  
"I want to meet with you"  
"Trust me....No you don't"  
"Why"  
"Well my boy my clients don't meet me until they mess up and don't pay me....you see I normally give them two chance's before I make a house call...and if I make a house call the occupant normally isn't in very good shape when I leave"  
(Adam didn't say anything)  
"is that all because I don't have all day to sit here and listen to you breath"  
"okay just answer me this.....who are you?"  
(I thought back to when me and Kyle were in my dads office and he said I was like the godfather)  
"You my boy.... I want you to think of the godfather when you think of me"  
(I smiled to my self)  
"I will have Marcus call you with the details Adam goodnight"  
(When I hung up the phone I noticed Tommy was awake and staring at me)  
"What happened to no secret's Jake?" He asked me  
"Hang on okay"  
(I dialed Marcus number)  
"Marcus go ahead call him back and make the arrangement's he doesn't know who I am remember"  
"Who dose he think you are?"  
" I told him to think of me as the godfather its a little inside joke"  
(Marcus started laughing)  
"alright"  
(He hung up the phone and looked at Tommy)  
"I didn't want to tell you about the problem I was having with Adam's manger because I didn't want to get you involved"  
"What dose Adam have to do with it?"  
(I sighed)  
"Before my dad died I was sent to....talk to Adam's manger I gave him a week to come up with the money, and I told him if he didn't I was going to take it out of Adam's face"  
(Tommy's eye's got big)  
"You would do that....even though Adam had nothing to do with it"  
"I would have to I already said I would ...Tommy when I told him that I thought It would make him move faster to get the money because he seemed so protective of Adam but...."  
(He put his head down)  
"but what" Tommy said  
"I guess he went to Adam and told Adam about everything and Adam gave him the money to give me......Tommy that was a week ago Adam said he gave him the money and he never gave it to us"  
(Tommy looked at Jake in disbelief)  
"Why ...I don't understand if he had the money why would he do that"  
"I don't know....Marcus called Adam tonight to give him a heads up which normally I would have kicked his ass for but anyways.....Adam is pissed he told Marcus he would give him the money but he wanted to beat the shit out of his manger"  
(Tommy's eye's got big again and he put his hands on his head as he covered his face)  
"great just great and there is no one there to calm him down"  
"Shit if I was Adam I would kick his ass too"  
"you don't understand......Adam wont stop until he calms down....he would be the perfect bully to work for you"  
(I just looked at him thinking really Tommy come on now)  
"I should probably call Ashley to give her a heads up"  
"I can have the plane take us home I'll just have to send Katherine and Kenneth on a really long and expensive honeymoon"  
(Tommy smiled at him and than leaned over and kissed him)  
"Thanks....but your going to have to come with me because I might need your muscles"  
(I just looked at him)  
"for what"  
"If he is already beating him up when we get there do you think I can break them up"  
(Tommy says pointing to him self)  
"I need your muscles"  
(he just smiled at me)  
"Okay"  
"so are you going to come to any of my concerts while I'm on tour" he asked him smiling  
"I don't know I never thought about it...you never asked me before"  
"do you know how long the tour is Jake?"  
"I don't know about a month"  
(Tommy looked down with a frown on his face)  
"Jake I'm going to be on tour for about a year, year and a half .....I thought you knew that"  
(he was just staring at the floor I didn't know what to think was he upset because he had to go or did he think I was going to get mad)  
"I didn't realize it would be so long....of course I'm going to come see a couple of your shows I cant go a year without seeing you"  
(Tommy started to blush)  
"Are you going to be able to go without Kyle for so long?"  
"Yeah I think I can manage"  
(he just smiled at him than he leaned over and gave him a kiss)  
"I'm going to tell the pilot to take us home"  
*Back to Ashley*

*ASHLEY P.O.V*  
(Keep in mind Ashley got arrested this morning its now 4 in the afternoon)   
"were is he damn it" (she was upset)  
"hey you over there has anyone came for me yet"  
(The cop just looked at her)  
"Your still sitting in there are you not"  
(she called Adam hours ago where was he....I swear if he stopped at some bar to get a drink i'm going to kick his ass)

*Kyle P.O.V*

(His plane landed at the airport it was around 6:00 now he took out his phone)  
"Brie did she ever get bailed out?"  
"Nope she is still there and from what I here she is pissed"  
"Okay I'm going to head over there and than I'm going to head to the house"  
"Umm Kyle you might want to take her some where else to talk"  
"Why?"  
"Your brother I guess decided mid air that he was going to come home instead of go to France. I guess Tommy was worried about something they should be arriving within the hour"  
"alright thanks for the heads up"  
"your welcome"  
(He got into the car that Brie had sent to the airport for him and went to the jail. When he walked in they were all messing around not even paying attention to anything)  
"You know it's a good thing someone wasn't robbing my house right now because the way you all are doing your job they would walk away with all my stuff"  
(When they seen Kyle standing in front of them they all stood up and were looking at him)  
"umm Kyle...what can we do for you"  
"Ashley she was arrested early this morning....were is she"  
(the cop that arrested her looked at him)  
"she's in a holding cell in the back"  
"go get her"  
(he looked at his chief)  
"now"   
(the chief just nodded....Kyle walked around the counter and stood in front of the chief and crossed his arms)  
"When exactly were you going to call me and tell me that my brothers house was broke into Jonathan?"  
(He looked away from me)  
"I..I"  
"You weren't going to"  
"No sir"  
"You know we donate alot of money to your fundraisers every month don't forget"   
(that was my way of saying don't fuck me over again...the other cop brought Ashley out and she stood there looking at me you could tell she was confused)  
"You remember me right"  
"Yeah" she said  
"come on"

*Ashley P.O.V*

(When the cop came back to get her she was so ready to cuss Adam out for taking all day to come and get her but when she walked out she didn't see Adam anywhere she seen the guy that confronted Tommy at the club that one night)

"You remember me right" he said to her  
"yeah"  
"come on" he said to her  
"where"  
(The cop that took her out of her cell looked at her)  
"he bailed you out now get out of here"  
(I followed the guy I didn't even know his name)  
"Come on I'm parked over here" he said  
(a car pulled up and a man got out and opened the door..but before she got in she looked at him)  
"who are you"  
"get in I will explain everything" he said  
(I got in and he got in next to me and the man shut the door and than got in the car)  
"where to sir"  
"flavor"  
"very good sir"  
(he looked at Ashley)  
"My name is Kyle, I am Jake's brother"  
(I got a little nervous I just broke into this man's brothers house and he just bailed me out of jail so I'm pretty sure he knows that)  
"Why were you at my brothers house"  
(yup he knows)  
"Well...the truth"  
"yes"  
"I'm worried about Tommy ever since he has been dating your brother he has....changed I went to your brothers house to look around to see if I could find something that could tell me why"  
(Kyle just shook his head)  
"I see...did you ever try and ask him what was bothering him"  
"yes and every time I do he just freaks out on everyone"  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you guys are getting on his nerves and maybe that's what is bothering him.....being in a new relationship and all maybe he feels like you all are smothering him"  
(She never thought about that....no that cant be it he has dated before and never acted like this before)  
"No that isn't it he has dated before and has never acted like this before"  
"people change Ashley..."  
(they pulled up in front of flavor)  
"wait here I'll be right back okay"  
"OK"

*KYLE P.O.V*

(I swear to god this man better be here when I walk up to the bar the bartender looks at me very strange)  
"Where is he"  
"I could lose my job Kyle"  
"If you don't tell me you could lose more than that"  
"He is in the back"  
"dose he know I'm here"  
"no he just told me to say he wasn't here if any of you came"  
"and how many time's has that been?"  
"most of them time he was here"  
(I wanted to strangle this kid but I just reached across the bar and hit him in the face, busted his lip open)  
"don't you know how stupid it is to lie to me...your lucky I wasn't Jake"  
(I started toward the back when I seen Adam at the bar he so wanted to punch the guy but he kept walking until he got to the door that lead to the office he opened it and there Charles was sitting there counting money)  
"Charles...Charles it has been fun" I shut the door behind me and sat down in the chair in front of him his eyes were wide with horror  
"Kyle I have been looking for you but I seem to keep missing you"  
"Really...cause It appears to me that you have been hiding from me"  
"no..no see I was counting out the money that I have to give you right now see..see"  
(I looked at him as he was pushing the money toward me...I took out my phone)  
"Brie"  
"yes"  
"do me a favor see how much it is that Charles from flavor 69 owes now"  
"one second"  
"Kyle..you there"  
"yes"  
"Okay he owes $500,000 dollars still but from what the record's say he pays $50,000 dollars at the first of every month but he has not paid this month yet Kyle"  
"thank you Brie"  
"sure thing"  
(I sighed there was not $50,000 dollars sitting on that table there probably wasn't even $5,000 dollars)  
"is there $50,000 dollars right there Charles?"  
"no but I can have the rest in a couple weeks Kyle"  
"2 days Charles you have 2 days than Jake is going to come and get it one way or another"  
(I stood up and walked out walking threw a crowd of people dancing...Adam wasn't at the bar anymore when I got outside I see Adam and Ashley arguing well there he is)  
"sir" Joseph opened the door  
"wait until there done fighting okay"  
"yes sir"  
"how long has he been out here"  
"about 5 min"  
"I have to get to the airport to pick up Jake sir"  
"I will call and have Brie send another car"  
(he just nodded his head at me while I was taking my phone out)  
"Brie"  
"You know I talk to you more than anyone else"  
(I just smiled)  
"I need you to send another car to pick up Jake and Tommy I'm still using Joseph"  
"Oh honey I did already Jake's back already...he is so angry right now him and Tommy are arguing"  
"What about"  
"Someone named Adam I don't know about what specifically though"  
"Ughh..alright thanks"  
"always for you love"  
(he hung up and walked over by Adam and Ashley)  
"Hate to break up the lovers spat but Ashley I have to go so if you want me to drop you off at home we have to go"  
"I can take her" Adam says  
"I am not going any where with you your drunk" Ashley said as she started to walk toward my car  
(Joseph opened the door for her we got in and she told Joseph how to get to her house as he pulled in front of her house she looked at me)  
"Look I know you didn't have to get me out of jail but thank you and I know its alot to ask but can you not tell Tommy and Jake about the whole breaking into there place thing please?"  
"I wont tell them all I need is to give Jake a reason to get some pit bulls to protect his house because Tommy likes to leave his windows open....but you have got to promise me no more breaking and entering"  
(I smiled at her)  
"I wont I swear"  
"Okay"  
(She got out of the car)  
"She is very pretty yes sir"  
"very Joseph...now lets go home"  
(phone call)  
"Brie what house are Tommy and Jake at?"  
"There at Jake's house Kyle"  
"Thanks"  
"always for you love"  
(he hung up)  
"Go to Jake's house Joseph's"  
"is something wrong sir"  
"I hope not"  
(Joseph pulled in front of the house I could hear yelling before I even got to the door)

*TOMMY P.O.V*  
(There was a knock on the door)  
"This isn't over Jake's"  
(I walked over to the door and Kyle was standing there staring back at me)  
"What can I do for you"  
"I came to talk to Jake but I heard the yelling outside you alright"  
"I'm fine...is this important do you need to see him now"  
(Kyle hears Jake from behind Tommy)  
"Let him in Tommy"  
"ughh..I'm going to our room when you two are done let me know"

*JAKE'S P.O.V*

(he looks over at Tommy who is standing in front of the door talking to Kyle)  
"Let him in Tommy"  
"ughh..I'm going to our room when you two are done let me know"  
(he walked off and slammed our bedroom door I just shook my head I looked at Kyle)  
"Is it possible for guys to have p.m.s?" he asked his brother  
"what's going on?"  
"I don't know we started arguing about Adam than all of a sudden he is upset talking about if I really loved him like I said I did than I would trust him, than he starts crying talking about he isn't pretty and he is fat and I made the biggest mistake in laughing when he said he was fat because he started crying even more and when I tried to tell him he wasn't fat if anything he needed to gain some weight he started freaking out he started yelling talking about I was trying to fatten him up so he would be even more ugly oh my god...I swear to god Kyle if I didn't know any better I would swear he was pregnant"  
(Kyle started to laugh)  
"yup I would say Tommy is the girl in the relationship...why were you arguing about Adam"  
"We came back early because Adam said he was going to beat the shit out of his manager and there is know one who can really calm him down but Tommy and I guess Adam has a real bad temper and Tommy was worried he would really hurt there manager but know one seems to knows were Adam is, I mean there watching the manager and they will call me if Adam shows up there but Tommy wants to go look for him and I think its a bad Idea"  
"Oh well Adam is at the flavor"  
"how do you know that"  
"That's what I came to talk to you about I went over to the flavor to see if I could catch Charles there and well I did he doesn't have all of the money I told him he has 2 days to get it or he will be getting a visit from you and you will be getting your $50,000 dollars one way or another"  
"Three things...One why did you go over there without talking to me first..Two why would you give him two days with out talking to me first....third what dose the flavor have to do with Adam"  
"To answer all your questions I went there because I was in the area and thought why not see if he was there because every other time we went he wasn't there, and I gave him two days because at the time I did not know you had come home early yet and third I saw Adam at the club he was at the bar drinking"  
(Kyle lied about knowing when he was going to be coming back but Jake didn't need to know that)  
"Okay anyways I'm going to go deal with my crazy......Tommy"  
"gentle be gentle....think of Tommy as a pregnant woman"  
(Kyle started laughing........Jake just gave him a dirty look)  
"Get out of my house"  
(Kyle was laughing as he was leaving. When Jake went into the bedroom Tommy was on there bed asleep Jake just shook his head and hoped that in the morning Tommy would be over this little tantrum.)


	27. TOMMY TALKS TO JAKE BEFORE THE TOUR

*NO ONE'S P.O.V*  
(The past couple of days Tommy and Jake have spent most of their time together. Even though most of it was in the bedroom. Tommy and Jake had decided to wait until after the tour to tell people about their marriage. But before Tommy left for the tour there was something he needed to talk to Jake about that he had been avoiding, but he can no longer avoid it because he is going to be leaving for the tour in an hour)  
"Jake I need to talk to you about something its kind of important."  
"What's up"  
"Have you ever seen any of my concerts or maybe a show me and Adam were on or maybe even a picture that was taken of us?"  
"No cant say I have"  
(he looked at the wall he was hoping he would have it would have been a little easier to explain)  
"Jake there are certain songs one in particular that Ummm...."  
"Spit it out"  
(Tommy walked to the other side of the room)  
"There are songs were me and Adam are rather what's the word.......sexual on stage that's the only way I can really put it, Its different songs and when I have a solo he plays with my guitar very, very friendly...but there is one song in particular that during the song at the beginning he will kiss me....but Jake its all acting none of its real the fans seem to like it"  
(He just looked at Jake)  
"NO"  
(Tommy sighed and turned away from him than sat down in a chair and put his hand on his head)  
"Jake remember awhile back I called you to come get me and you told me you had a job to do, and when we were in Vegas that meeting we went to you remember what you told me after we left it you told me that , that was a part of your job right?"   
( he looked at Jake but Jake didn't say anything to him)  
"Well Jake like you I have a job to do to and that is part of my job"  
(Jake still didn't say anything)  
"Jake nothing will happen between me and Adam, me and Adam are over what goes on, on that stage is purely for entertainment.... for our fans Jake you can trust me its you I'm married to remember"  
(Jake looked at him)  
"you don't even remember that remember"  
"well think of it like this I stayed with you even after you put me in the hospital"  
(which makes me fucking stupid Tommy thought to himself, I'm going to get out I don't know how yet but I'm going to get out all I know is right now I have got to play the good loving husband now smile at him Tommy)  
"Besides Kyle will be there to watch me anyways why would I even think of trying anything"  
"we better get you to the bus....Tommy just don't fuck him on the stage"  
(Jake leaned down and kissed Tommy, when Jake pulled away Tommy smiled at him)


	28. THE TOUR BEGINS

(Their on the road to there first gig. Tommy use to share a cabin with Adam but not anymore he is sharing with Kyle)

"So are you excited to be back on the road" Kyle asked  
"Being on the road isn't the thrill. The thrill it happens as soon as I step onto that stage"  
"You really like playing don't you"  
"are you fucking kidding me..I don't know what I would do if I couldn't play?"  
"have you ever heard Tommy Joe play" a voice asked from across the bus  
(They both looked over to see who asked)  
"Ashley that you?"  
"Yeah"  
"what the hell did you do to your hair"  
"you don't like it"  
"umm OK"  
"yeah Sutan is going to fix it at the hotel....so Kyle have you ever heard Tommy play?"  
"Nope never heard him play"  
"all that time you spend with him and he has never played for you....Tommy Joe?"  
"Ash don't"  
"Has Jake ever heard you play?"  
"no"  
"you two have been together this long and he has never heard you play?" Kyle asked him  
"he doesn't really seem that interested in my music" Tommy said looking down  
"Well I am so play me something" Kyle said  
"seriously"  
"yeah"  
(Ashley smiled)  
"Alright"  
(Tommy reached over and grabbed his guitar and started playing it and like always he played so wonderful when he was done he put it down and looked at Kyle)  
"well what do you think"  
"Your incredible I don't know why Jake doesn't want you playing for him all the time"  
(Tommy just shrugged and put his guitar back were it was at)  
"You think that was impressive wait until you see him on stage"  
(they both look up and Adam was standing there.)  
"We are here....Tommy Sutan wants you first"  
"of course he dose" Ashley said rolling her eyes  
(Tommy smiled and walked off the bus)  
"who is Sutan" Kyle asked  
"He dose makeup, hair" Adam said  
"Clothes...you name it that man dose it for you" Ashley said smiling  
(Kyle nodded his head)  
"Tommy is his pet" Ashley said laughing  
(Adam smacked her)  
"He is not....Tommy has just made him alot of money" Adam said  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked  
(Ashley looked at Adam with a surprised look on her face)  
"You have never seen the pictures" she asked him   
(he shook his head)  
"umm okay dose he tell you guys anything about his professional work" Ashley said  
(She walked to the back of the bus than came back with a large black book and handed it to Kyle)  
"Look for your self"  
(He opened the book slowly and as he did he saw photos of a man they were incredible picture's wow is all he could think he turned the pages in the book and each page was a different costume style when he looked at the man closer he noticed the man in the picture was Tommy they were all Tommy wow this Sutan guy was amazing and the way he did the makeup and costume’s on Tommy it just was amazing. Just looking at these pictures he could see why they made him alot of money. his thoughts were interrupted)  
"There incredible aren't they" Ashley said  
"Yes they are" he handed her the book back and she went and put it back   
(Two hours passed and Kyle was starting to wonder where Tommy was)  
"Dose it normally take this long for Sutan to get Tommy ready"  
(Adam and Ashley started laughing together)  
"Honey one time he was working on Tommy for six hours " Ashley said  
"Oh that was nothing before you joined the band he had me for eight hours remember that Adam?" Tommy was standing in front of them with Sutan  
"Hey it was 8hours and 20 min get it right Tommy" Sutan said  
"My apologies" he just smiled at him  
( Kyle was looking at Tommy he has never seen Tommy look like that before and he looked really amazing Sutan changed Tommy's hair color he died it a lighter blonde almost white, he had on some black leather pants a black shirt and a black leather jacket it was his makeup that must have taken so long because the only way he could describe it was he looked very..very wow)  
"nice work Sutan now how the hell am I suppose to compete with that face" Adam said pouting  
"Oh come on you big baby"  
(Tommy walked over by Kyle and plopped down next to him)  
"different seeing me like this"  
"just a little"  
"oh wait until October and we do the Halloween costumes...Sutan goes nuts with me" he smiles  
" you don't mind wearing all that stuff"  
(Tommy shook his head)  
"nope not at all its fun....its part of the stage you know besides I wear makeup everyday anyways"  
(he shrugged)  
"Not like that"  
"no but this is fun" Tommy smiled at him  
(a couple hours had gone by Sutan had finished everyone's makeup and they were getting ready to go on stage and preform Tommy turned to Kyle)  
"You want to watch from here....or out there?"  
(Tommy asked pointing to the crowd)  
"Ill watch from here"  
"okay"  
(As Tommy and the rest of the band went on stage the crowd got louder Tommy waved to the crowd)  
"He is amazing isn't he" Adam said to Kyle  
"Hugh"  
"Tommy isn't he amazing... I don't even have to go out there the crowd would be happy with just him standing out there playing his guitar and swinging his head around.....they love him"  
"do you"  
(Adam looked at Kyle)  
"Of course I do I love everyone I work with were a family"  
(After he said that he stepped out on stage and started singing they had gone threw several songs when Adam started to sing fever and like every other time they had performed this song Tommy waited at the end of the stairs waiting for Adam but when Adam was suppose to kiss Tommy he didn't he just put his finger on Tommy's lips, Tommy was a little confused. Him and Adam didn't talk about the kiss before the tour but he just assumed they would be doing it like they did every other time they did the song, he just went back to playing and would sing to himself the songs that were his favorite than before he realized it Adam was introducing the band, he called Tommy forward to introduce him and do his solo and as the crowd cheered Adam just stood there and watched Tommy until he was done Tommy walked back looking at Ashley she looked at Tommy just as confused as him Tommy shrugged his shoulders she walked over by him and stood in front of him leaning her head back on his chest but making sure to give them both enough room to still play there instrument's after the song was over Adam walked off stage and Ashley and Tommy put there guitars on there stands and walked off the stage Tommy was trying to catch Adam)  
"You guys were amazing" Kyle stopped him as he was going after Adam  
"Thanks" Tommy said and he started to walk toward the bus and Kyle went to fallow him but Ashley stopped him  
"Give them a few minutes I have a feeling there going to need it"  
"why"  
"Adam changed a few things that he forgot to mention to the rest of us and the one person he really should have told he left confused on stage"  
"what do you mean?"  
"There are certain songs that Adam and Tommy do things in and well Adam didn't do them and didn't tell Tommy he wasn't going to do them and Tommy didn't know what was going on"  
"Did you guys know"  
"no we were expecting them to still do it"

(Adam & Tommy)  
(Tommy walks on the bus and walks in the back and see Adam laying down on his bed)  
"What happened out there tonight Adam?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Adam first you don't do the kiss in fever than you just stand there and watch my solo what's up?"  
"Oh that well there's two things first you remember a fight we had when you told me you had a man now and you don't want me touching you any more?"  
(Tommy looked down)  
"yes but Adam this is different this is work"  
"OK second I am not comfortable kissing, grinding or jacking off a married mans guitar." Adam pointed at Tommy's wedding ring  
(Tommy put his hand over his ring he was speechless he didn't know what to say)  
"Yeah you forgot to take it off....I just don't understand why your hiding it Tommy Joe you told everyone you were going to Vegas to get married"  
"No Adam you guys assumed that's why I was going I was going there for a wedding just not mine....It was for Jake's baby sister.....this just happened while we were there we didn't plan it"(Tommy said)  
"Well if you don't want anyone to know I wont say anything but Tommy you might want to think about taking it off and putting it on your other hand....when it comes to us our fans notice everything"  
(Tommy nodded his head)  
"Adam I talked to Jake about what we do on stage he knows about it and he is okay with it.....just so you know" Tommy walked out   
(Adam just laid back down what man would be okay with his husband making out with another man Adam shook his head than got back up and went outside)  
"okay we already have got rooms at the Hilton waiting for us...so who wants to go to the bar"  
(Tommy looked at Kyle he nodded his head)  
"were in" Tommy said  
"alright lets go"  
(Adam, Tommy, and Kyle go to the bar and get wasted and they never make it to their room and all wined up passing out on the bus)

*Four months later, several gigs, and several clubs and bars later*  
(They just finished another show Tommy was tiered but he didn't want to go back to his room yet and no one wanted to go out with him)  
"Kyle looks like its just us tonight"  
"looks like it what did you have in mind?"  
"a bar or a club"  
"club"  
"lets go find one than"  
(Tommy and Kyle went in search for a club it only took them thirty minutes to find one but as soon as they did they were inside and Tommy was buying drinks for him and Kyle)  
"Want to dance Tommy"  
(they both had drank alot and were both out of it)  
"sure"  
(They went out onto the floor and started dancing at first they were just fucking around making fun of dance's from when they were kids, than a slow song came on Kyle started laughing at first )  
''Tommy did you go to your ninth grade dance as a kid"  
"yeah" and than Tommy started laughing  
"did you"  
"yeah"  
(Kyle threw his arms in the air)  
"ninth grade"  
(Tommy started laughing....than Kyle put his hands on Tommy's waste and Tommy put his hands on Kyle's shoulders)  
"Did you go to your dance with a boy?" Kyle asked   
"no a girl...Mary Jane" he started laughing  
"Did she make you or him high"  
(Tommy smacked him....Kyle started laughing)  
"not funny dude"  
"when did you figure out you were gay" Kyle asked  
"I'm not I'm bi-sexual" Tommy said  
"you like girls too"  
(Tommy smiled)  
"Jake is only the second man I have been with.....the rest were woman"  
"can I ask who the other man was"  
"Adam"  
"oh"  
(The more they sat there and talked the closer they got Tommy had his arms wrapped around Kyle's neck and had his head on his chest and Kyle had his arms wrapped around Tommy's waist, than the song changed and the tempo of the song changed a little bit which made Tommy start dancing different, which turned into him and Kyle grinding on the floor, Tommy and Kyle drank a little more danced a little more than the bartender called a taxi to take them to there hotel on the way back to the hotel in the taxi Kyle was playing with Tommy's leg)  
"You don't know what your starting" Tommy said smiling at him  
(they were both pretty smashed when they got back to there room Tommy kicks off his shoes Kyle dose the same thing, Tommy calls Kyle over to his bed , Kyle crawls onto the bed Tommy leans into give him a kiss he runs his tongue along Kyle's lips and Kyle opens his mouth allowing Tommy's tongue access he glides his tongue in sliding it around the top of Kyle's tongue pushing his tongue up and around gliding his tongue along the side of his mouth than pulling Kyle's tongue out of his mouth with his lips into Tommy's mouth sucking on it, Kyle started to take his clothes off and Tommy did the same, Tommy started to kiss Kyle on the neck and than went down his chest kissing him very slowly with every kiss he would get a different reaction from Kyle and than he ran his tongue over his nipples and when he did Kyle let out a loud moan)  
"so your nipples are sensitive Hugh"  
(Tommy started to suck on one of them and Kyle started moaning even louder)  
"shit Tommy"  
(Tommy thought he would give his nipples a break and go for the real package and he goes down and he licked the tip of Kyle's penis before he took it into his mouth and Kyle moaned again Tommy just smiled than he wrapped his lips around it bringing him all the way into his mouth he worked him from the bottom up to the top where he would than run his tongue along the tip making Kyle's back arch)  
"Fuck Tommy I need.."  
"I got you"  
(It never accrued to Tommy that Kyle might not have never been with a guy before Tommy got some lube and put some on his fingers and he slid one finger into Kyle ....shit he is real fucking tight)  
"Kyle have you ever done this before"  
(When Kyle didn't answer him that answered his question....Kyle was a virgin well at least an ass virgin anyways)  
"You want to do this" Tommy asked him  
"yeah" Kyle said  
(At that time neither of them were thinking about Jake)  
"OK"  
(Tommy started moving his finger in and out of Kyle until he thought he should put two than he put the second one in and started scissoring them trying to stretch Kyle out some he was still tight though by the time Tommy got three in Kyle was moaning he wanted Tommy)  
"Tommy please"  
(Tommy put lube on him self and put extra lube on Kyle than he spread Kyle's legs sliding between them and opening his cheeks to position himself to enter Kyle as he starts to enter he feel Kyle tighten up around him he stops and looks at him)  
"you okay"  
(he just nodded his head.....Tommy was rubbing his head with one hand and holding his waste with the other one he slide into Kyle than started moving in and out of him"  
"oh my fucking..." Kyle screamed  
"there it is" Tommy smiled  
(Tommy started thrusting into Kyle moving faster and going deeper causing Kyle to scream louder with pleasure)  
"Oh Tommy I need"  
"I got you honey"   
(Tommy reached down grabbing Kyle's penis into his hand caressing him starting from the bottom bringing it to the top speeding up as he continued to do it)  
"Tommy..Tommy oh fuck"   
(Kyle started cumming all over Tommy's hand as he was coming Tommy started to thrust faster cumming into Kyle after finishing he fell on Kyle. After he caught his breath he looked around and saw his shirt on the floor where he threw it off in haste he leaned over the side of the bed and picked it up he wiped his hands off and than walked into the bathroom a grabbed a washcloth coming back and cleaning Kyle off. He threw the wash cloth on top of his now cum stained shirt than laid down behind Kyle wrapping his arm around him. He leaned over and kissed Kyle and they fell asleep)

 

 

 

DONE


	29. The Day After

(Tommy wakes up to his alarm going off and he realizes he is naked and cuddled up with Kyle who is also naked he jumps up scarring Kyle)

"What the fuck happened....did we?" Tommy asked  
(Kyle was still trying to wake up)  
"Ummm I don't remember"  
"Well dose your ass hurt" Tommy asked frustrated  
"Hugh"  
"well mine doesn't so if we did something that means I fucked you cause my ass doesn't hurt"  
(Kyle sighed)  
"maybe I slept wrong"  
"you slept wrong" looking at Kyle like he was stupid  
"Kyle you cant sleep wrong and have that problem you idiot. Why would even you let me fuck you anyways I'm so much smaller than you (Kyle had started to grin at Tommy) body size ass hole"  
"I have never been with a guy before they don't really do anything for me. Oh and I was fucking drunk Tommy."  
(All Tommy could think was well I’m not a girl and I obviously did something for you last night but he didn't say that.)  
"Your not gay"  
"nope"  
"I’m thinking you might go both ways Kyle" Tommy said   
(Tommy's phone had started ringing he looked at it, it was Jake)  
"Its Jake oh god he knows doesn't he oh god he is gonna kill me" Tommy started freaking out  
"He doesn't know, and he wont if you just act normal. But if you don't answer the phone he will get pissed Tommy. Answer it"  
(Tommy took a breath and than answered his phone)  
"Hello"  
"What are you doing"  
"getting ready to take a shower. What are you doing?"  
"I think I might join you than"  
"Hugh"  
"You didn't get my message"  
"no"  
"oh I took a flight out last night, it landed this morning I'm in the lobby I'm on the way up to the room"  
"Oh I cant wait to see you I have missed you so much"  
(He is waving at Kyle...Kyle jumps up as fast as he can considering he was in pain and put on his clothes and jumped in his bed and pretended to be asleep. Tommy threw his boxers on and threw his dirty clothes in his bag.)  
"You go ahead and start I'll join you when I get up there"  
"Okay"  
(He hangs up the phone)  
"He is on his way up here right now you better learn how to fake that your ass doesn't hurt real fast and I swear to god you better keep your mouth shut about this Kyle"  
(Tommy grabs some clean clothes and goes into the bathroom and jumps into the shower, when he hears someone knocking on the door.)

 

Kyle P.O.V

(I'm laying in the bed pretending to be asleep when I hear Tommy tell me jake’s on his way up and I better figure out how to pretend I'm not in pain and to keep my mouth shut. Like I would really tell my brother I just had sex with his brother. I don't have a death wish. He grabbed some clothes and goes into the bathroom and I heard knocking on the door not to long after the shower turned on. Tommy must have forgot to unlock the door for Jake so I get up and I took off my clothes and put on some sweatpants real fast and that's it because i normally sleep in just my underwear so my brother would understand just the sweatpants and than I throw my clothes in my bag and I walk over to the door and I open it rubbing my eyes like I just woke up)  
"Jake what are you doing here?"  
"Don't you guys check your phones?"  
"Not when I'm drunk" he laughed  
(Jake gave him a disapproving look)  
"Come on...come in the shower is running so I think Tommy is in the shower"  
"you think"  
"hey we were out late last night okay and he doesn't leave without telling me and no one gets in without me knowing"  
"why don't you have a shirt on Kyle?"  
"you know what I normally sleep in my underwear. Tommy had an issue with that though"  
(Jake started laughing)  
"Did he"  
"Oh yeah, he tells me Kyle I do not want to see your ass or junk"  
"I'm like Tommy Its covered up by the boxers"  
"He goes and all you have to do is move the wrong way one time and everything is hanging out, he's like oh hell no put some kind of pants on and that is finial than he stomped away"  
(Jake couldn't help but laugh)  
"I'm sorry but that's just funny"  
"At that moment I thought he was a girl I swear"  
"Hey..Now"  
"Sorry"  
"Every thing been okay on the tour with him"  
"Yeah I mean him and Adam had an issue their first show but other than that...everything's been okay?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I guess Tommy and Adam would do some things together during certain songs and I guess when they went on stage that night Tommy thought they were going to do them and Adam didn't do them and it left Tommy confused on stage. From what Ashley told me Adam didn't tell anyone that he wasn't going to do this stuff with Tommy, so everyone was wondering what was going on. Later that night though Tommy told everyone that Adam thought Tommy was getting sick and he didn't want to take the chance in getting sick"  
"Was that the real reason?"  
"Everyone thinks Tommy is making up some kind of excuse. When I asked why? Ashley said by the way he was talking when he told them"  
“What did she mean by that?” Jake asked  
"when I asked her what she meant? She said when ever he is making up an excuse for Adam he has this certain tone in his voice that is different, normally it isn't there. One thing she pointed out several times though is that she can only tell when Tommy is lying about something when it has something to do with Adam, I guess when it comes to anything else though she cant tell if he is lying or not."  
"I wonder why"  
"I don't know"  
"Well hey I'm going to jump in the shower with him before he is done"  
"go ahead"  
"hey you said that Adam didn't do the stage stuff that they normally do that first show?"  
"Yeah"  
"Have they in any of the other shows?"  
"No, Tommy always makes up some kind of excuse for him every show"  
“ok thanks”  
(Jake walked into the bathroom)  
Jake P.O.V

(As I walked Into the bathroom I heard Tommy singing I couldn't help but smile he was singing that song by Metallica I could never remember the name of it though so I just keep calling it Neverland I know that it’s not the name Tommy has told me the name so many times but I keep on forgetting it but hey at least I remember who sings it. I took off my clothes and as I started to open the door to the shower he turned and looked at me and stopped singing the song)  
"Awe I wanted to hear the rest of the song Tommy"  
"You probably don't even remember the name of it do you"  
(he looked at him with a smirk on his face)  
"You know you look really cute wet"  
(Tommy started to laugh)  
"I thought so"  
(Jake wrapped his arms around Tommy)  
"I missed you"  
"me too"  
"really or you just saying that?"  
"really" Tommy said to me  
(I noticed his ring was on the wrong hand)  
"How long are you going to stay for"  
"I can only stay for the night"  
(He looked down)  
"Why"  
"I have a job to do too Tommy"  
“I haven't seen you in four months Jake"  
"Tommy you have your job and I have mine. It just so happens that yours is going to keep us apart for awhile if you cant handle that than you will need to find a new job...now turn around and let me wash your back"  
(I was washing his back when out of no where he asked me)  
"Why am I lucky you let me leave the house Jake"  
"what"  
"Kyle made a comment at the hospital that I don't think he meant for me to hear. He said I'm lucky you even let me leave the house"  
(That wasn't entirely true Kyle didn't say that at the hospital but he didn't want to get Kyle in trouble)  
"I don't like it when I cant see where my men are at. I have a big trust issue"  
"Your men....I thought you were a 1 man guy?"  
"That's not what I meant Tommy and you know it. I am a 1 man guy."  
"Can I ask you something....without you getting mad at me?"  
"What?"  
"When we first got together you said you were a serious relationship kind of guy that you don't do one night stands. Well now your telling me you have been with more than one I'm just curious.....your other boyfriends did you kill them when you were done with them?"  
(Jake started laughing but Tommy didn't find it funny at all)  
"No " (well not all of them he thought to myself)  
"why me"  
"because Tommy If I cant have you no one can" (Jake said)  
(Jake kissed Tommy tenderly)  
"So tell me why haven't you and Adam kissed on stage, you did ask me if you could before you left?"  
(Tommy started laughing)  
"Oh in his words exactly *I am not comfortable kissing, grinding or jacking off a married mans guitar*"   
"how did he find out?"  
"My ring I forgot to put it on my other hand before we started the tour he noticed it. He told me he wont say anything if we don't want anyone to know, but he said he still doesn't feel right doing the stage stuff anymore with me being married now, when I asked him why is it different from when I was dating someone he just said it is, so that's why"  
"So than what do you guys do?"  
"Well he puts his finger on my mouth like he is telling me to be quite and when I do my solo he just stands there and watch's me and than I go back and me and ash mess around in the back"  
"what do you mean you two mess around?"  
"with our guitars like she will lean up against my back and play or she will put her head on my shoulder and play. she doesn't do that much because we have to make sure we are still able to play you know?"  
"so you guys don't do anything sexual?"  
"oh no" (he turned around and looked at Jake)  
"your not jealous of Ashley are you" Tommy asked  
"well you did say you like both guys and girls Tommy"  
(Tommy just smiled than put his around my waist)  
"Jake I am not interested in Ashley or any other girl for that matter"  
"what about a guy"  
"no Jake there is no other guy I am interested in either"  
*OPEN P.O.V*   
(Jake leaned down and gave him a kiss, Tommy took the wash cloth from him and motioned for him to turn around)  
"Turn around" Tommy said to Jake  
(As Tommy stood there and washed Jake's back all he could think about was Kyle and what they had done the night before, he just wished he could remember it and he hoped that nothing happened out in the public eye, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Jake talking to him)  
"Tommy are you even listening to me?"  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something else....what did you say"  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"you"  
"what about me"  
"taking me right here in the shower"  
"You missed me that much Hugh"  
(Tommy ran his hands down the back of Jake's back, than moved forward and kisses him on the back)  
"Yeah I did"  
(Jake turned around and looked down at him and pulls Tommy close to him with one arm and than leans in and starts kissing Tommy. Jake grabs Tommy by the back of the neck with his other hand, pulling Tommy in deeper. As the water ran down there body Tommy started kissing down Jake's neck and when he started to leave marks and Jake noticed, Jake started to get upset)  
"Stop doing that Tommy"  
"I will cover them up for you don't worry Jake..."Tommy looked at him and than kissed him.  
"I promise"  
(Than he went back to kissing on Jake's neck, Jake turn's him around and started to kiss Tommy on the neck, he reach's in front of Tommy and starts caressing Tommy starting from the bottom and working his way up to the tip when he starts to speed up slowly he feels Tommy push up against him)  
"Oh my god Jake"  
(Jake just smiled and than started speeding up more)  
"oh fuck...I want"  
"What...."  
"You"  
"Oh don't worry"  
(Tommy thought he was going to explode and Jake had not even done anything but jack him off. there was no way he was going to last for this man)  
"I am going to..."  
"oh no"  
(And before Tommy knew it Jake had stopped)  
"Its not time yet"  
(Jake put one of his fingers into Tommy and started moving it around and in out and than he put another one in than after that another and when he thought Tommy was ready he moved in closer to Tommy and started to slide into Tommy, It was painful at first for Tommy, Jake had a hold of Tommy's hips and was rocking back and forth thrusting in Tommy further as Tommy would push back on him moaning in pure pleasure.(Tommy thought to himself to remember that water dose not make a good lube, at least not for him anyways.)   
"Jake I need.."  
(Tommy started to reach down to his penis when he felt Jake’s hand smack it out of the way)  
"I will do it"  
(He wrapped his hand around Tommy's penis and started from the bottom and moving his hand up to the top starting slow and speeding up Until Tommy was cumming, Jake made sure Tommy was done cumming before he removed his hand and put it back on his hip and continued to thrust into Tommy after a few more thrust's Jake Comes into Tommy, Tommy felt him pull out and than he just wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the side of the mouth)  
"What were you saying to me before" Tommy asked him  
(Jake started laughing)  
"I was saying that before your concert I have a meeting I have to go to but don't worry I wont miss it"  
"Is that the only reason you came today....because you had work out here?"  
(Tommy was getting angry)  
"No when I was flying out here they called me and told me about this problem that we were having out here so I figured I would just handle it since I would be here."  
(Tommy didn't say anything to him, He was there boss he didn't do things like that)  
"You don't believe me?"  
(Tommy didn't know what to say)  
"I never said that Jake"  
"You didn't have to say anything"  
"You know Jake this water is really cold maybe we should get out now"  
"Tommy your mad"  
"Nope"  
(Jake turned the water off and got out off the shower, Tommy following him)  
"Would you be happier if I stayed longer"  
(Tommy thought)  
"Yeah"  
"Alright I will call the house and let them know than"  
"Umm Jake just one thing I would be grateful for though"  
(Tommy was biting his bottom lip)  
"What's that?"  
"Jake I'm not saying anything will happen but....I'm just asking that you try not to while your here visiting me because its hard to hide from them"  
"You do any other time"  
"We are normally in the privacy of our own home and not in the public eye as much as I am now"  
(Jake just nodded, than pointed to his neck)  
"You promised remember"  
"Damn I'm not even dressed yet, my makeup is out in the room anyways"  
(They got dressed and Tommy went and got his makeup while Jake waited in the bathroom for him, when he walked out Kyle just looked at him)  
"What you need that for...he starting already"  
"Kyle I do wear makeup you know that stop it"  
(Tommy picked up the case and went into the bathroom, Tommy shut the bathroom door behind him and put the makeup case on the sink)  
"Come here"  
"How much dose he get on you for being with me"  
"every time he see's a new bruise, It doesn't even have to be from you"  
"I will talk to him"  
"No don't I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him, It's my business"  
(He was covering up the marks and Jake grabbed one of his wrist's)  
"Your business is my business, I'm going to talk to him"  
"So not hurting me is going to be hard for you I see"  
(He said as he was looking at the wrist that Jake was holding)  
"Natural reaction"  
"Yeah well one thing that I should mention before I forget, Adam's label hire's its own security and well for this tour Adam told them he wanted twice as many than they normally hire, so If I whisper to loud they will hear me....just so you know"  
(Jake looked at him)  
"And why would he do that Tommy?"  
"Don't know he just told them he wanted more, didn't ask him.....hey it might have something to do with that threat on his face just an idea though"  
"Tommy"  
"Yes"  
"Don't you have somewhere to be"  
"actually yeah....I have a sound check in about 3o min thanks ill see you later"  
"Yeah"  
"You want to watch from back stage or the crowd?"  
(Jake thought for a minute)  
"where dose Kyle watch from"  
"back stage he makes sure no one can get to me...like the fifty million security guards Adam has aren't enough" Tommy smiled  
"You know it sounds like there are alot of people back stage ill watch from the audience"(All Tommy could think was did he think the audience was 2 or 3 people or something)  
"OK I will have a pass left for you at the front desk I will call you to tell you what the name is."  
(Jake looked at him funny)  
"When we leave passes at the desk we don't leave our real name, any fan could get them"  
"Oh okay"  
(Hey gave him a kiss and left)

*Kyle & Jake*  
"You know there's alot about him we didn't even know"   
(Kyle say's when Tommy leaves.. Jake turned and looked at him)  
"What do you mean"  
"Did you know he is an amazing guitar player?"  
"never heard him play before"  
"He also model's costume's for Sutan I mean this guy dose makeup like I have never seen before I didn't even know some of them were Tommy in the picture's Ashley showed me. Tommy's career is a big part of his life you should pay attention when he plays tonight"  
"You know if I didn't know better I would swear you had feeling's for Tommy Kyle"  
"Ummm that would be a no...I'm leaning more towards Ashley its just a shame she is already taken god damn it"  
(If he only knew he has already done been there and had that he just wished he could remember it damn it)


	30. PRETTY KITTY

~Jake goes to his meeting~  
(As Jake's car pulls in front of a club he leans toward the driver and starts to talk to him)  
"If I'm not out in 30 min call my cellphone. I have some where else to be and I don't plan on spending all night here"  
"yes sir"  
(Jake gets out of the car and walks into the club and walks toward the back of the club when someone grabs his arm)  
"I'm sorry you cant go in there"  
(It was a younger kid Jake has never seen him before, the kid still has not let go of Jake's arm when the bartender came running up behind them)  
"Umm I'm sorry sir he hasn't been working here long"  
(The kid still had not let go of Jake's arm Jake looked at him than down to his arm)  
"Mark"  
"Yes, sir"  
"Tell him if he dose not get his hands off me what will happen"  
(Mark looked at the kid and noticed that he had a hold of Jake's arm, Mark reached over and grabbed the kids wrist which caused him to let go of Jake)  
"Please sir go in I will talk to him" Mark said  
"be happy I'm not in a bad mood"  
(Jake walked into the office, the bartender looked at the kid and shook his hand in his face)  
"Do not speak to him do not touch him if he asks you a question yes or no answers and you address him as sir"  
(The kid looked confused)  
"why"  
"That man that you just had your hands on is the boss"  
~In the office~  
"Jake I wasn't expecting to see you"  
"Yeah no one ever dose"  
"Why are you here"  
(Jake just smiles)  
"There is a little problem that needs to be taken care of and since I was out here anyways I figured what the hell its been a while since I have been here to see you anyways"  
(The man looked down)  
"Whats the problem Jake"  
"Well you seem to have some men who are selling my product and keeping my money...and well there doing it in the club"  
(Jake was just staring at the man)  
"Do you know who the men are?"  
"Of course I do"   
(Jake's phone started to ring it had not been 30 min already who was calling him. he looked at the phone, it was Tommy he would call him back when he was done, Jake reached across the table grabbing the man by the throat)  
"You fix this problem or I will do you understand me....and I will be expecting my money before I leave town at the end of the week"  
(he let go of the man, and started toward the door)  
"who are they"  
(Jake turned around and looked him straight in the face)  
"Your two eldest boys now handle it or I will"  
(The man nodded his head)  
"And you might want to rethink your staff"  
"why is that"  
"Because if this one on the door puts his hands on me again your going to have one less employee"  
(Jake's phone rang again, it was his driver he answered it)  
"Sir, two things its been 30 min and Tommy called me"  
"I'm on my way out"  
(He hung up his phone)  
"end of the week"  
(He walked out of the office and was walking threw the club and stopped at the bar to talk to mark)  
"you talked to him"  
"Yes sir, I talked to him"  
(Jake nodded his head and started to walk away)  
"have a good night sir"  
(Jake just kept walking, his phone rang again it was Tommy)  
"Yes Tommy"  
"I told you I was going to call you"  
"I told you I had a meeting and you called me while I was in the meeting Tommy"  
"I'm sorry but I'm getting ready to go into makeup and this was the only time I could call and give you the name the tickets were under"  
"What is it"  
"Pretty Kitty"  
"excuse me"  
(Tommy started laughing)  
"Pretty Kitty, its a nick name of mine I decided to just use that, all you have got to do is go to the main booth and tell them that pretty kitty has left some stuff there for you"  
"Your joking me right"  
"No I'm very serious"  
"How on earth did you get that nick name"  
"you don't want to know, look I have got to go I will see you after the show okay"  
(Tommy than hung up the phone and Jake was on his way to the concert. He was talking to him self in the back and the driver over heard him)  
"Pretty Kitty how on earth did he get that name" Jake says  
"Adam gave it to him sir"  
"Hugh" Jake didn't realize he was talking loud enough that the driver could hear him  
"You are talking about Tommy right"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah Adam gave him the nick name pretty kitty along time ago"  
"How do you know this?"  
"I thought everyone knew"  
(Jake didn't say anything else why wouldn't he tell him Adam gave him the nick name)  
~Back stage at the concert~  
"Tommy we are on in 10 min" Ashley tells him  
"I know ash thanks"  
"hey what's up Tommy" she asks him  
"Nothing"  
"Tommy I know you better than that I can tell when something is bothering you"  
"Jake is suppose to be here tonight, I don't see him"   
"Well call him"  
(Tommy hears Kyle from behind him)  
"he will be here when he can Tommy you know that"  
(At this point Adam was standing next to Ashley and was wondering what was going on)  
"Tommy what's up?" Adam asked him  
"Nothing Adam...I'm going to go tune up my guitar"  
(Tommy walked away)  
"I thought he did that already?" Adam asked  
"He did" Ashley said   
"What's wrong with him"  
"Jake is suppose to be coming but he isn't here yet" Ashley said  
(Adam got a look of disapproval on his face. Tommy had started playing that was everyone else's cue to get out on stage and join him, because than Adam would be coming on.)  
~Back with Jake~  
(Jake was already 20 min late he didn't think the traffic would be this bad, when they finally pulled up to the arena he got out of the car and walked up to the first booth he saw)  
"Yeah I believe you have a ticket on hold for me"  
"Name sir"  
(He looked at her)  
"Pretty Kitty"  
"Sir that's not funny"  
"look it up"  
(The woman rolled her eyes and than typed it in her computer and was surprised when it came up)  
"Oh, I see your a friend of Mr. Ratliff"'   
(she opened her draw and took out 2 pass's and handed them to him)  
"put them around your neck"  
"what's the difference in the two?"  
"one is so you can get back stage the other is so you can get up front"  
"Alright"  
"enjoy the show"  
(Jake just nodded his head and than walked in, when he got in there Tommy was standing on the stage drinking something out of a cup, and joking around with the girl guitar player on stage, Jake just hung back and watched, after a few min they stopped messing around and started playing and than Adam came out from the side of the stage and the show started, Kyle was right Tommy could play, he was very good actually, they played a few songs than a song came on and the crowd went crazy Adam was on some steps starting to sing...

There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah, I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
would you be m-mine?

(Than after Adam says would you be mine he kisses Tommy, Jake was upset he had known that they did stuff like that on stage but Tommy had told him earlier that they weren't doing it because Adam found out they were married so now he thinks that Tommy was just lying to him about the whole thing so he wouldn't get upset about it, Jake stood there and watched the rest of the concert.) 

We'll never get too far  
Just you, me, and the bar  
kind a ménage à trios, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
*Chorus*  
Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

(After he heard the chorus of fever he was completely out of it and didn't even pay attention to the rest of the concert, he was just waiting for it to end so he could get Tommy and go back to the hotel, then he hears one of the girls next to him start talking to her friend)  
"I cant wait for Tommy to do his solo"  
"Oh I know he fucking rocks"  
"do you think Adam is going to play with his guitar tonight"  
"I don't know he hasn't been"  
"Yeah I know, at first I guess Tommy told the papers that he was sick and didn't want to get Adam sick"  
"He doesn't look sick to me"  
"Do you think there fighting"  
"maybe they broke up and just don't feel comfortable doing that stuff anymore"  
"I doubt it Tommy is a very professional person, I don't think he would let anything get in the way of his work"  
"Maybe I don't know him on a personal level so I couldn't say"  
"True I'm just speaking from what I see in his eyes you know"  
"yeah, recently he seems sad alot you know"  
"I don't think he seems sad I think he seems mad"  
"He is hard to read"  
(Than the girls started to laugh, than Jake hears Adam)  
"And now let me introduce my band"  
(he goes threw introducing everyone, they all play a solo after he introduces them, he saves Tommy for last but he always dose.)  
"and on lead guitar...."  
(before Adam could even get Tommy's name out the crowd starts screaming louder, Adam just smiles)  
"....who needs no introduction your pretty kitty Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff...." Adam said as he pointed to Tommy  
(Tommy walked forward and started playing on his guitar and just like every other time he has done his solo, he rocked it. Some just come to see Tommy play that's how good he is. Kyle stood back stage and watched he liked watching Tommy play he was mesmerized by the way Tommy was when he was on stage, the way he would swing his head around to the beat of the songs the way he played every note on track, the way he interacted with the band, Tommy was a completely different person when he was on stage. He has seen the way Tommy and Adam fight and he doesn't stick up for himself like that with Jake. He likes to see Tommy when he is on stage when Tommy is on stage he smiles, he doesn't when he is with Jake. Kyle has come to a decision some how he was going to get his brother away from Tommy. He can no longer take this, he saw Tommy walking toward him he lost his train of thought and didn't even realize the show was over)  
"Kyle you okay" Tommy asked him  
"Yeah just watching you, you played real good tonight" Kyle said  
"Thank you I'm glad you liked it I didn't know if you were going to get bored watching the same concert over and over again"  
"I like watching you play"  
"really"  
"Yeah I do"  
(Tommy smiled at him, Adam and Ashley saw the little flirting between Kyle and Tommy)  
"Oh boy" Ashley says  
"you have no Idea" Adam says and than points towards Jake who is walking towards Tommy and Kyle  
"Hey Tommy good show tonight" Adam yelled  
(Tommy turned his head and saw Jake and was grateful to Adam because he knew that Adam yelled that because he saw Jake was headed toward him and Kyle)  
"Thanks you to Adam... hey is the band going out afterwards tonight?"  
"No everyone wants to sleep"  
"Alright"  
(When Jake finally made it to Tommy, he could tell Jake was upset and he knew it for sure when Jake grabbed him by the wrist tight and told him it was time to leave)  
"Jake let me go"  
(Nobody saw or heard anything but Kyle and when he did he walked over to Jake)  
"You trying to make a scene Jake let him go, If you don't I can most guarantee it will be all over the news and in all the papers"  
(As Jake let him go Ashley turned around and seen him letting Tommy go, she walked over by Tommy)  
"Hey Tommy I'm going out for a bite to eat do you guys want to join me I really don't want to go by myself."   
(Before he could answer Jake did)  
"We really haven't got to spend much time together" Jake said  
"Please" she was pouting now  
(Tommy & Kyle were smiling)  
"Oh come on Jake you guys have got to eat anyways right and you don't want something bad to happen to this little lady because she went by her self do you" Kyle said  
(Tommy still didn't say anything)  
"Alright"  
(She grabbed Kyle's hand and went running for one of the cars that are rented for them while they are on tour, Jake had his arm around Tommy very tightly you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were Tommy)  
"Me and Tommy are going to take my car we will meet you guys there where we going"  
(The smile on Ashley's face went away)  
"Umm Silver Serve Tommy knows how to get there"  
"Okay"  
(Tommy and Jake get in the back of his car, Ashley and Kyle get in her car she was worried)  
"Where is this place at Tommy?"  
"about 20 minutes away, its on 50th and Fulton"  
(Jake told the driver where to go then shut the window that separated the backseat from the front seat, the driver didn't need to see what was going on back there to know it wasn't like the car was sound proof.)  
"Tommy I thought you said you and Adam don’t kiss on stage"  
(He is mad great)  
"Jake I told you the truth about the stage stuff I guess tonight Adam changed his mind. It wouldn't be the first time."  
"no I think you are just lying to me and have been doing it all along and said you haven't so he didn't look like a bad guy"  
(Jake grabbed Tommy's arm and had a hold of it tight)  
"Why would I do that I already told you about the stuff"  
(Jake just put more pressure on his arm)  
"you tell me Tommy why, have you been sleeping with him?"  
(Tommy just looked at him than out of no where he doesn't know why but he grinned at Jake and started shaking his head no and started laughing)  
"what's so funny"  
"you...you think because of that little stage kiss that were fucking, grow up Jake"  
(After he said that Tommy felt a sting on the right side of his face, Jake had hit him in the face)  
"Can we finish this after we get back to the hotel" Tommy said  
(Tommy was pissed he was sick of Jake's shit he knew it wouldn't end well but he would be damn if he would walk in front of his fans looking like he just got the shit beat out of him, his fans meant everything to him and if Jake took them away from him well.... That's something Tommy wouldn't stand for he would kill him before he let something like that happen.)  
"This conversation isn't over Tommy"  
(Jake let Tommy go and a few min later they pulled up to the restaurant)  
"is there a mark where you hit me"  
(Jake looked at his face)  
"No"  
(They got out of the car and as they did there was a bunch of Fans standing outside the restaurant wanting Tommy's autograph and to take picture's with him, but Tommy stopped signing them and went inside when a woman with a camera asked him a question him and Adam have been avoiding telling the press)  
"Tommy are you and Adam still together or did you break up? Tommy who is that man with you?"  
(Tommy just smiled and went into the restaurant and sighed and found the table were Ashley and Kyle were at and walked toward it)  
"What's that about" Jake asked as they were walking  
(Tommy sat down, Jake sat down next to him Tommy just put his head on the table)  
"I see they got you too"  
"how did they even know where we were going Ash?"  
"Please hon we have been coming here every night since we been here one of waiter's probably said something"  
"Okay hello I'm going to ask again what was that about?"  
(Tommy put his head up)  
"Even though me and Adam weren't in a committed relationship we were seeing each other off and on alot and well everyone just saw it as we were together. But in reality all we were was a bunch of one night stands."  
(Ashley has her eyes closed and her hand on her forehead, after Tommy finish's talking he hears from behind him)  
"Well I wouldn't exactly call it that Tommy"   
(Ashley still has her hand on her head but her eyes are opened now, and she see's Tommy turn around and look at Adam)  
"And what would you call it than Adam?"  
(He walks over and sits down next to Ashley)  
"Friends with benefits"  
(Tommy just started laughing)  
"yeah like I said a bunch of one night stands"  
(Kyle couldn't help but cover his mouth he was already smiling and was close to laughing)  
"no a one night stand is just that one time. hit it one time and don't come back" Adam said  
(Ashley took her hand off her face)  
"Anyways Jake what did you think of the show"  
(Kyle knew she was trying to change the subject but from what little he has learned as far as when it comes to those two they wont stop fighting until Tommy wins, Kyle finds it rather entertaining, actually)  
"If that's what we were was friends with benefit's than I got screwed because you were the only one who benefited from it."  
(Kyle was drinking some soda when Tommy said that and as he started laughing the soda went every where, as he pulled him self together he looked at them)  
"Excuse me I'm sorry"  
(he got up and went to the bathroom)  
"You want to act like a little bitch I can tell everyone here your little secret"  
(Tommy looked at Jake and he waved his hand)  
"What is he talking about Tommy?" Ashley asked  
(He looked Ashley in the face)  
"Ashley when me and Jake were in Vegas we got married"  
(She looked at Jake than at Tommy)  
"You said it was for his sister"  
"it was but we got married too"  
(Ashley started crying and stood up from the table)  
"Ashley wait"  
"What Tommy....?"  
"I didn't want to tell anyone until after the tour I didn't want to stir things up"  
(She looked at him upset)  
"You could have at least told me Tommy I thought we were closer than that"  
"Ashley I still don't want anyone to know until after the tour"  
(she started to walk away but than went back)  
"You know I don't understand you Tommy, I thought I knew you better than that. We are suppose to be a family but you lie to all of us about everything....Tommy families don't do that, don't worry Tommy Ill keep your little secret I'm assuming only Adam knows?"  
(Than she stormed away, Tommy looked down at the table)  
"I'm going to go see what is taking Kyle so long" Jake said  
(When he walked away Tommy could feel Adam just staring at him)  
"What?"  
"Is he worth it all Tommy?"  
"What are you talking about Adam?"  
"The fighting with Ashley"  
"She will come around"  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Well Adam she did with us"  
(With that he stood up and started walking toward the bathrooms were Jake was walking out with Kyle)  
"Jake I want to leave" Tommy said  
(They walked threw the mob of people and got into Jake's car and drove to the hotel)


	31. What the Fuck Tommy

(As soon as Jake shut the hotel door behind him he grabbed Tommy by the arm)  
"Why would you lie to me knowing I would be at the concert tonight?"  
"I didn't"  
"So what I just Imagined you two making out on stage"  
(Tommy was irritated he tried to get free of Jake but the harder he tried the harder Jake's grip got)  
"Jake I didn't lie to you me and Adam haven't been doing the stuff, he just out of no where did tonight, like you said why would I lie knowing you would be there tonight"  
(Jake let Tommy's arm go)  
"Jake can I ask you something?"  
"what?"  
"Why are you getting mad you knew we did that kind of stuff anyway"  
"because you said he wouldn't do it because he found out you were married I thought you were lying for him"  
"no, and honestly I don't know why he did it tonight I didn't get a chance to ask him"  
(Tommy's phone started going off he reached over it was Adam he picked it up and answered it)  
"What no one else to torture"  
"I was just calling to apologize Tommy, I never should have done that. I should have let you tell ash when you were ready"  
(Tommy was silent)  
" Why did you do it Adam?"  
"I don't know"  
"No I mean why tonight on stage, you have been saying all this time you wont do that stuff with a married man than the night he is here you decided to why?"  
"I wanted to see if he would come after me after the show"  
"excuse me?"  
"When you first told me you two talked about it and he was okay with it I didn't understand how any man could be okay with there husband making out with another man, I wanted to know if he was this great guy like you make him out to be or if he was a jealous ass hole"  
"well because of your little experiment me and my husband are arguing because he thinks I lied to him about making out with you on stage so I would like to thank you for that Adam goodnight."  
(Tommy turned around and seen Jake standing there looking at him with his arms crossed)  
"So were arguing"  
"Well you were yelling at me and grabbing my arm but were good now right?"  
"It depends what did he say?"  
"It was an experiment of his"  
"Excuse me"  
"He wanted to see if you were a jealous asshole or a nice guy like I made you out to be"  
(Jake looked at him in amazement)  
"really..."  
"yup"  
"come here"  
(Tommy walked over to Jake very slowly)  
"Let me see your arm"  
(Tommy rolled up his sleeves his arm was already starting to bruise)  
"looks like I'm going to be wearing long sleeves" Tommy sighed  
(The door started to open Tommy pulled his sleeve down, it was Kyle he had gotten back sooner than he expected)  
"Tommy..Jake"  
"Kyle"  
"So am I going to have to get my own room while your in town Jake?"  
"No I have my own room"  
"Why did you get a room" Tommy asked curious  
"I figured that you would be sharing a room with Kyle, and well I thought we would want time alone"  
(Tommy nodded his head)  
"what room did you get"  
"Its at the end of the hall"  
"how did you manage that on such short notice?" Tommy asked  
"I know the owner"  
"client of yours?"  
"no, friend...not everyone is a client of mine Tommy"  
(Jake walked into the bathroom....Kyle just shook his head)  
"What?" Tommy asked  
"nothing...hope you have fun tonight" Kyle said with an attitude  
"are you mad at me Kyle?"  
"nope"  
(Jake walked out of the bathroom)  
"Get your stuff Tommy you can just stay with me until the end of the week"  
(Kyle looked down...Tommy just put his hand on the back of his head)  
"Jake we have two more shows in this city and we move to the next city"  
"when is that?"  
"Tomorrow night is our last show were leaving the morning after. That's why when you said a little bit longer I thought you meant just while I was still here I didn't know you meant the whole week"  
"you said you have two shows"  
"yeah one in the afternoon and than one tomorrow night that's why were not leaving until the morning after cause everyone is going to be tired"  
" I made arrangements to be here with you until the end of the week so your going to stay here until than" Jake was getting angry  
"Jake I cant I have concert's in another city before than....come with me"  
"no"  
(Tommy looked at him threw squinted eyes, he wasn't staying here for him he had business here)  
"Kyle will you please excuse us for a few minute's" Tommy asked  
(Kyle looked from Jake to Tommy not to sure but than nodded his head and left the room)  
"You never were here for me were you?"...Your not staying for me you still have business here, that's why you cant leave....right?"  
(Tommy said in a demanding voice......but Jake just stared at him not answering him)  
"you know what if you don't want me to lie to you than don't lie to me" Tommy said with anger  
(As soon as Tommy said that he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face, Jake had smacked him across the face, Tommy started laughing)  
"wow I haven't been smacked since I was 13 for breaking up with a girl"  
(Than as Jake throws him against the wall he feels Jake's fist against his jaw, Jake lets go of him causing Tommy to slide down onto the floor Jake kicked Tommy in the side twice until Tommy reached up and grabbed Jake by the nuts causing Jake to fall down to Tommy's eye level)  
"Stop kicking me"  
(Jake grabbed Tommy by the throat and leaned in and kissed him Tommy opened his lips letting Jake slip his tongue into his mouth, Jake let go of Tommy's throat and deepened the kiss, Jake pulled away and than hit him across the face with the back of his hand causing Tommy's mouth to bleed, Jake stood up kicked Tommy in the ribs starting to walk away, than turned around)  
"Don't ever tell me what to do...get your stuff we are going to my room"  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
(Tommy wakes up to his phone ringing, Jake has his arm wrapped around him. Tommy grabs his phone off the night stand)  
"Hello" sounding like he has a hangover  
"Tommy"  
"You called me remember"  
"Your late Tommy and Adam is pissed"  
"who is this?"  
"Are you still drunk Tommy?....It's me Ashley"  
(Tommy thought he must sound like shit if he sounded like he had a hangover....especially since he didn't even get drunk)  
"What time is it Ash"  
"Tommy its 12:30....Adam's been calling you for the past 2 hours"  
(Sound check was at 10:00.....he jumped out of the bed causing him self alot of pain, he hurt from the night before)  
"mother fucker...."  
(he yelled)  
"what's wrong" Ashley was still on the phone with him and heard him  
"I fucking fell over Jake's shoe's when I was trying to get to the bathroom....I will be there soon okay"  
"Hurry up the show is at 1:00 Tommy"  
"I know Ashley"  
(He hung up his phone and threw it on the bed and is running around the room. Jake is just sitting on the bed watching him...when Tommy jumped up he woke him up)  
"Are you late Tommy?"  
"Ummm yeah Jake I got to go"  
"Tommy"  
"Yeah"  
"Look in the mirror"  
(Tommy walked over to the mirror and he seen he had a bruise on his throat where Jake had grabbed him the night before and part of his mouth was busted open and black and blue)  
"God damn it"  
(He grabbed a shirt that covered the bruise on his neck, and put on some dark lipstick, and ran towards the door)  
"What no kiss before you go to work"  
(He gave Jake a dirty look a slammed the door behind him he ran into Kyle in the hallway)  
"We have been trying to get a hold of you all morning I was starting to wonder if you were dead"  
"no I was sleeping"  
"come on lets go Adam has been yelling at everyone cause you are not there yet"  
"what is new"  
"yeah well do you want your fans to see him that way?"  
(Tommy and Kyle showed up at stadium just in time to see Adam freaking out on one of the stage manger's)  
"Adam I'm telling you Tommy told me to put his stuff on the left side of him"  
"And I'm telling you to put the stuff on his right"  
(Tommy was just standing there watching him arguing with the guy)  
"And I'm telling you that he wants it on his left"  
(Neither of them saw him yet, Ashley saw him though and she tried to get Adam's attention but he wasn't paying her no mind)  
"And why dose it matter"  
"Because on the left there easier for me to get to and there not in the way" Tommy said  
(The stage manger and Adam looked at him)  
"What's going on Adam?" Tommy asked him  
(everyone was just staring at Tommy and Adam)  
"Your two hours late Tommy"  
"I over slept Adam and I didn't hear my alarm it wont happen again" Tommy said seriously  
"Ashley said you sounded like you had a hangover"  
"no I just don't feel good today I actually haven't had anything to drink since Jake's been here.....I seem to do stupid stuff when I drink with him." he said as he was shaking his head  
(Adam looked at him threw squinted eyes)  
"Look you better hurry up go see Sutan get in makeup, and warm up you don't have much time"  
(Tommy ran back by Sutan wondering what he was going to do about his mouth he was just going to half to tell him he wanted to keep this lipstick and as far as clothes he will pick his own clothes out and change in private.)  
"Tommy I expected to see you first not last" Sutan said to him  
"can I just get some eyeliner and glitter I'm in a hurry Sutan I am running late"  
(Sutan put some black eye liner on him and some gold glitter around his eyes and when he went to take the lipstick off of Tommy to put a gold lipstick on him Tommy stopped him)  
"This is fine Sutan thank you"  
(he got up and ran over to the clothes grabbed a long sleeved shirt that had a high collar and ruffles on it and some black tight pants and ran to a changing room and when he went to change he saw the bruises wear his ribs were at when he touched them they hurt really bad he wondered if they were broke because of how bad they hurt, he saw the bruises on his arms. He slide down onto the floor and started to cry and wondered why he was letting this happen to himself was a stable relationship really worth all this. He heard a knock on the door)  
"Tommy you okay" Sutan asked  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
(he pulled his clothes on real quick made sure the makeup was OK and went on stage to check his guitars)  
"Tommy are you okay" Ashley asked him  
"Yeah why?"  
"You just seem out of it that's all"  
"No I'm good"  
"Okay"  
(Tommy only had a few min to make sure his instruments were ready than he started playing, he was off that show he missed some of the notes, he didn't start on time when he was suppose to for sleepwalker, he was ahead of the rest of the band on whatya want from me, than he hit some of the wrong cords during broken English and fever the band didn't know what was going on with him he never messed up like that.....Kyle stood off stage watching him and he didn't see the same Tommy that he had been watching on tour the months he seems so distant, it almost seemed like he didn't want to be up there, when the show ended and they all left the stage Adam grabbed Tommy's arm which caused Tommy to jump)  
"Damn it Adam let me go"  
(Adam looked at him he knew something wasn't right)  
"Tommy I need to talk to you alone"  
(he seen Jake coming back stage...Tommy turned and looked at Jake and waved at him)  
"Jake I will be right back I have to get something out of the dressing room"  
(Tommy walked back to the dressing rooms with Adam not that far behind)  
"What's up Adam?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing Tommy, first your late getting here now I was willing to over look that because people have those days when they sleep threw there alarms....but than you kept messing up during the songs and you never do that now what's going on and don't lie to me"  
(Tommy didn't know what to say Adam knows him to well)  
"I'm just having an off day Adam"  
"Tommy..."  
(He grabbed Tommy's arm again and Tommy flinched Adam looked at him)  
"What's wrong with your arm?"  
"nothing"  
"than why do you keep jumping"  
(Adam pushed Tommy's sleeve up and saw the bruise's on his arm)  
"What happened?.....Dose Jake kno..."  
(Tommy looked away from Adam)  
"That mother fucker!!"  
(Adam pulled the door open and started heading toward were Jake was at)  
"ADAM!!" Tommy was screaming as he was running behind him  
(Jake was talking to Kyle and Ashley when Adam comes up behind him grabs him by the shoulder swinging him around)  
"You want to hit some one why don't you try me on for size"  
(He punched Jake in the face and wouldn't stop, causing Jake to fall to the ground but Adam was still hitting him and as Adam was hitting him, Adam's security was trying to get him off of Jake it took four security officers to finally get Adam off of Jake, and the whole time Adam was doing this to Jake Kyle stood there and watched with a grin on his face.


	32. What to do

Adam had beat Jake up pretty bad, Ashley wanted to take him to a hospital but Kyle said no that he would handle it that Jake would be pissed if he was taken to a hospital so he had them take Jake out the back and put him in a car, before he got into the car with Jake he called Tommy over by him.  
"Why don't you go out for awhile, give him time to calm down Tommy"  
(Kyle knew he wasn't gonna leave if he hasn't yet he knew it was gonna take more than Adam beating him up to do it)  
"Okay"  
(Tommy walked over by Adam and Ashley)  
"Do you guys want to go get some dinner?" Tommy asked them  
(Ashley just looked at him Adam just beat the shit out of Jake and he wanted to go out)  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hotel with Jake Tommy?"  
(Ashley didn't know why Adam beat him up, which he didn't know how Adam was loud enough when he said to Jake you want to hit someone try me on for size)  
"Kyle told me to go eat and than come back, he said that's what Jake would have wanted so..."  
(Adam gave Tommy a dirty look)  
"Are you serious" Adam said to Tommy  
(Ashley was looking at the two she was confused)  
"What did I miss?" she asked  
"Nothing" Tommy said to her  
"Oh alot obviously" Adam said and started to walk away  
"Adam wait" Tommy screamed after him  
(Adam turned around and looked at him)  
"Can we talk...alone?" Tommy asked  
(Adam motioned for Tommy to follow him they went to Adam's dressing room they had been standing in Adam's dressing room for about 5 minutes without saying anything when Adam broke the silence)  
"You wanted to talk to me remember"   
"You cant tell anyone Adam"  
"Tommy..." Adam didn't even get to finish his sentence when Tommy interrupted him  
"It's my business Adam, I'm asking you to stay out of it"  
(Adam looked at Tommy in disbelief)  
"Tommy how long?"  
(Tommy was confused)  
"How long what?"  
"Has this been going on?"  
(Tommy looked at Adam)   
"It has only happened a couple times and we were fighting when it happened"   
(Adam was looking at Tommy he could tell he was lying to him no one else could tell when he was lying but Adam always could tell by his eyes, it was something he noticed when they would spend late nights together and he wouldn't tell Adam the truth about how he felt about things)  
"Your lying to me"  
(Tommy looked at him, Adam has never called him out for lying to him before. Although Adam did seem to figure Tommy out sometimes, but Tommy was pretty sure he had a straight face now)  
"No I am not"  
(Adam looked away from him he was upset, Tommy may not be his lover anymore but he was still his bestfriend and he thought he would trust him enough with something like this)  
"Are you going to leave him?" Adam asked  
(Tommy didn't answer him)  
"Tommy don't be stupid" he yelled at him  
(Tommy just shook his head it didn't matter where he went home or at work he was getting yelled at)  
"I'm not stupid Adam I'm rather smart thank you, stay out of my business okay. Oh from now on keep your hands off of me on stage, and keep your hands off of my husband"  
(Tommy stormed out of Adam's dressing room and went straight for a black SUV sitting by the street)  
"Tommy wait" Ashley screamed after him  
(Tommy just kept going and got into the car and drove away, he didn't want to go out to dinner with Adam not now, and he couldn't go back to the hotel yet Kyle told him to give Jake time to calm down he leaned forward to ask the driver a question)  
"who do you work for me or Jake"  
(The man seemed confused)  
"Sir I don't understand"  
"Who employee's you"  
"oh That would be Jake"  
(Tommy sat back in the seat)  
"I haven't seen you before"  
"I work here when he travel's here I take care of anything he needs in this case that would be you, sir"  
"You don't need to I have my own driver"  
(The man was silent for a few minute's)  
"I think it's better that I follow Jake's orders while he is here"  
(Tommy just shook his head it was bad enough that he had photographers after him all the time, but now he has to deal with the fact that he has to be babysat by his husbands chauffuer when he is in town for Tommy's show's because he is a control freak, Tommy slumped down in the backseat and crossed his arms across his chest he needed a drink)  
"Take me to a bar"  
(The man drove Tommy to a bar on the other side of town, it was obvious that the owner was ether a friend,employee, client, or future victim of jake's because as soon as Tommy and the other man walked in and the owner saw him he appeared to be a little on nerve, Tommy walked up to the bar and sat down, the bartender walked over to Tommy, and looked just as nervous as the owner as he approached Tommy)  
"Can I get you something'' he asked Tommy with a shaky voice  
"Yeah a beer" Tommy said and than started to take out his wallet to pay for it when the bartender stopped him  
"That wont be necessary sir the owner say's drinks on him tonight and he hopes you enjoy your night" he gave a slight smile to Tommy  
(Tommy looked at the bartender and noticed the mans hands were shaking, Tommy realized he would have to deal with people being scared of him as long as he is with Jake, even though they have no reason to be. He took out some money from his wallet and placed it on the bar in front of the bartender and than put his wallet back into his pocket)  
"Tell your boss I pay for my own drinks. But thanks anyways"  
(than he stood up and walked over to a table and sat down, not far behind him was the other man)  
"What is your name"  
"Marty"  
"Well Marty I'm gonna finish this then were gonna leave and I want you to take me back to the hotel I think I'm done for the night"  
"Are you sure sir?"  
"Yes...and will you stop calling me sir damn it"  
(The man grinned)  
"I'm sorry...but if you don't mind me saying you might want to get use to it because that's what everyone is gonna keep calling you it wont matter that you don't like it, in this business its a form of respect"  
(Tommy rolled his eyes)  
"Don't you think it is disrespecting me to call me something I don't want to be called?"  
(The man just looked at him he never thought of it that way and as he thought about it, he had to admit it, it did seem kind of rude to keep calling someone something they didn't want to be called)  
"yeah exactly" Tommy said like he could read the mans mind and he kept drinking his beer   
(A bit of time had passed by before Tommy seen the owner walking to his table, with two other men, rather big men)  
"Marty"  
"Yes"  
"Is that gonna be trouble?" Tommy asked as he pointed towards them  
(Marty looked in the direction of the owner)  
"It better not be"  
"Are you enjoying your night" The owner asked Tommy  
"not to much..what can I do for you" Tommy asked dryly  
"I wanted to talk to you about a little matter involving my bar"  
"You need to speak to Jake I don't deal with the business he dose"  
(The other men stepped forward some)  
"Maybe you could listen to him and than talk to Jake for him" (one of the men said to Tommy with a look on his face that made Tommy kind of nervous)  
"Like I said you need to speak to him I don't deal with business matter's"  
(then the man slammed his fist on the table)  
"Look all you have to do is listen you asshole"  
(Marty stood up, Marty was also a very big guy. As Marty was standing up Tommy noticed that he had a gun tucked into the back of his pants he didn't know why he never noticed it before, all he knew though was it didn't occur to him how real everything really was. He was married to the mob boss and the man could kill him when ever he wanted to it didn't matter if he stayed with him or not his life would always be at risk unless he can find away out, but how?)  
"I would walk away right now" Marty told the men  
(The man didn't move)  
"and if I don't?"  
(The next thing Tommy knew Marty had the gun pointing in the mans face)  
"did you get an idea?" Marty asked him  
(The guy shook his head and walked away from the table, Marty put the gun away which Tommy was grateful for, Tommy looked over at the owner)  
"Whats your name?"  
"Aaron"   
"I will let Jake know you need to talk to him"  
(Tommy stood up from the table and walked out of the bar Marty followed him watching the men every step of the way out. Tommy had been in the car for awhile before Marty spoke to him)  
"I have to Jake what happened tonight"  
"no you don't"  
"yes sir i do they were completely out of line they knew that they should not have confronted you about such things but they did anyways and even after you told them no they still kept pushing the issue"  
"Can you blame them for not wanting to deal with Jake" "There are other people that handle these kinds of issues sir, I'm sorry I have to report this to Jake"  
"Well he will probably be asleep when I get back to the hotel, so you will have to wait until tomorrow"  
(before Tommy knew it they were pulling up to the hotel he was kind of nervous to go to the room he didn't know how Jake was gonna react, when Tommy got up to the room Jake was sleeping on the bed and Kyle was sleeping in a chair by the window Tommy walked over to him and shook him a little to wake him up)   
"hey sleepy head" Tommy said to him with a sincere smile  
(He stretched out and than looked around the room than he motioned for Tommy to follow him, Tommy followed him out of the room and into another hotel room)   
"Whats up Kyle"   
"He is really angry Tommy"  
"Yeah I figured he would be" Tommy said as he looked down "what happened"  
"Adam saw some bruises on my arms put two and two together and well you seen what happened"  
(Tommy sat down on the bed. Kyle walked over and sat down next to him)   
"How long has he been asleep"  
"About an hour I gave him some drugs to help him fall asleep he should be out until the morning"   
(Tommy nodded his hair fell over his eyes he went to move it out of his eyes, at the same time Kyle reached up to move it out of his face, they caught each others hands and were just staring at each other for a few minutes, before Kyle leaned in and kissed Tommy gently on the mouth, Tommy slowly opened his lips allowing Kyle to slip his tongue into Tommy's mouth caressing the inside of his mouth with his tongue and biting at his bottom lip every so often all of a sudden Tommy pulled away from Kyle shaking his head)   
"I cant do this I'm married to your brother"   
(He stood up and started to walk toward the door)   
"We already have" Kyle says   
(Tommy turned around and looked at him with a very serious face)   
"We were both very drunk when it happened and we don't even remember it"   
"you want out don't you" (Tommy looked at him)  
"This can never happen again Kyle" Tommy walked out of the room  
(As Kyle watched Tommy walk out of the room he couldn't help but think why dose his brother always get the good ones, he doesn't do nothing but ruin them in the end, and this one...this one is a rare gem. He would do anything for Tommy...anything)


	33. 2 months Later

(Jake went home after Adam beat him up. Tommy pleaded with him so he wouldn't go after Adam. Jake told Tommy he would leave Adam alone if Tommy would stop fighting him, As much as Tommy wanted to fight him, he wanted Adam safe more so Tommy agreed with him. It's now been two months since Tommy seen Jake. But he calls and checks up on him every night.  
Tommy was finishing the last set, Kyle was standing behind stage watching him, when Sutan walked up to him.  
"You know it seems like he doesn't even wanna be up there anymore" Sutan said  
"I know he doesn't seem like he is even there, he looks like he is somewhere else" Kyle says with concern in his voice  
"Maybe he is somewhere else" Sutan said  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked  
"Well he has been like that for what the past two month's now? Maybe he Miss's Jake”  
(Kyle just rolled his eyes if that's what is bothering him than there's no helping the boy now)  
"You don't think that's it do you?" Sutan asked him, it was almost like he could read Kyle's mind  
"I know why Adam beat up Jake Kyle"  
(Kyle looked at him he wasn't sure what to say to him)  
"yeah so do I" He crossed his arms in front of him and just watched Tommy on stage.  
"And why do you think?" Sutan asked sarcastically  
"why don't you tell me first" Kyle said to him  
(Sutan looked at Tommy on stage he hated seeing him like this, his head was down his hair was covering his eyes, he doesn't even look like he wants to be up there, and well that was not his Tommy)  
"Adam told me that he got upset when he found out Tommy had gotten married and didn't tell anyone"  
(Kyle looked at Sutan in shock, What was he talking about Jake and Tommy didn't get married)  
"What are you talking about?" Kyle said  
"That's why Adam went after Jake, he said he felt like Jake took the only thing that meant the world to him he said he felt betrayed" Sutan looked at him confused  
"Isn't that what you thought" Sutan asked him still confused  
"No that's far from what I thought" He said shaking his head  
"you didn't know than either" Sutan asked  
"No Sutan I didn't know"  
(This whole time I have been trying to think of a way to get Tommy away from my brother and not one time did he ever say that they were married. Now if Tommy wants out it is gonna be a lot harder)  
"I would have thought you were there" he said as he shrugged  
"What do you mean I was there?"  
"well they got married in Vegas...Weren't you in Vegas with them?"  
"They were married before the tour even started?"  
(Kyle thought that maybe Tommy and Jake got married when Jake came to see him two moths ago)  
"I guess so"  
(So when him and Tommy had sex he was already married to his brother...Than the kiss after that in his room, why wouldn't Tommy tell him.)  
"Why wouldn't he tell me" Kyle asked confused  
"I really don't know Kyle...no one knows what is going on in his head anymore"  
(Kyle just stared at Tommy he looked so tiered like he hadn't sleep in days)  
~Tommy's P.O.V~  
(I had been so lost in my thoughts, that I hadn't even realized that the band had started playing sleepwalker, he hopes that no one noticed I wasn't playing. I probably would still be lost in my own mind if Ashley hadn't walked over here by me she looked so concerned as she asked me if I was okay I just nodded my head yes and caught myself up to the rest of the band. I'm standing here waiting for Adam to give me some kind of gesture so that I can do my solo. But I just wasn't feeling the stage tonight so when Adam waved for me to come up by him, I walked up to the front of the stage, played a few bars than went back. I saw Adam shaking his head while I was walking back but he just went about finishing the song.)  
~Open P.O.V~  
(Adam and the band would finish the show with fever, it use to be one of Adams favorite songs to do with Tommy. But since he has been with Jake he wont even so much as walk by Adam anymore. The past few months have gotten worse he wont talk to Adam if Adam comes into the same room he leaves. As they were preforming fever Adam noticed that Tommy stood way in the back barely even in the light he stood there with his head down and his hair was covering his face. Adam walked over by Ashley and danced with her a little, than he looked back at Tommy. Adam decided right than and there that he was done with Tommy's attitude, he walked over to him grabbed him by his hair pulling his head up forcing him to look at him, than with all the passion in him he kissed Tommy. Tommy looked at Adam surprised, he wasn't expecting Adam to kiss him. He told Adam to keep his hands off of him and he has been, so when Adam grabbed him and kissed him he had been so taken off guard that he stopped playing for a few seconds, as Adam pulled his mouth away from Tommy he grinned and licked his lips and than he finished the song. When the set was over they all waved to the audience and than walked off stage, Adam was the last one back stage. When he did finally get back there he was greeted by a very upset Tommy.)  
"What the fuck was that" Tommy was angry and demanded an answer  
"That Tommy was entertainment...you know that's what they come out here for right to be entertained"  
(Tommy gave Adam a dirty look than started to walk away and as he was walking away Adam yelled after him)  
"Your husband isn't gonna get angry is he"  
(Tommy ran back by Adam)  
"SHUT UP!!" he yelled at Adam  
"still not telling people Hugh?"  
(Ashley walked up to them)  
"Telling people what?"  
(Adam motioned for Tommy to answer her.)  
"I have been thinking about retiring"  
(When Tommy said that Adam was not happy at all.)  
"Why Tommy?" Ashley asked in a whiny tone  
"I just think its time for me to take a break"  
(Adam crossed his arms in front of him, frustrated. Ashley stomped away. Kyle walked over by Adam and Tommy when he heard them arguing.)  
"You think its time or Jake dose?"  
(Kyle didn't know what was going on.)  
"this has nothing to do with Jake"  
"I'm sure it doesn't...I don't know why you don't just leave him"  
(Tommy looked at Kyle than back to Adam.)  
"I don't run away every time something bad happens or doesn't go my way"  
"No you just stay and let him pound on you, I thought you were smarter than that."  
(Kyle looked away from the two when he seen a black S.U.V out the corner of his eye. He watched the car while Tommy and Adam continued to fight.)  
"Hey sorry to interrupt you two but Tommy I'm thinking its time for us to go" Kyle said very serious  
"Hang on I'm talking right now"  
(Kyle stood there watching the car, when he seen the window roll down a little)  
"No Tommy we need to leave now"  
(Tommy looked over at Kyle who was very serious)  
"Why?" Tommy asked  
"Your gonna be late getting back for Jake's call"  
(Tommy looked at Kyle threw squinted eyes, there was something else bothering him. Tommy noticed the direction Kyle kept looking in. That's when he saw the black S.U.V, he knew why Kyle was hurrying him. Someone was there that wasn't suppose to be. Tommy nodded his head and turned to Adam)  
"I'm gonna head out we will finish this later"  
(Tommy walked next to Kyle as they went to Kyle's car. Than Kyle seen someone get out of the car and started walking toward Jake and Tommy)  
"go get in the car and don't get out" Kyle told Tommy  
"But..." Kyle interrupted him  
"now Tommy"  
(Tommy went and got in the car he watched Kyle while the man approached him)  
"Stop right there " Kyle said  
"I need to talk to him" the man said nodding toward Tommy  
"What ever you have to say to him you can say to me" Kyle said as he put his hands into his coat pocket.  
"Actually no I cant I was told to only talk to him"  
"Yeah well that's not gonna happen"  
"Well tell him to come to this address"  
(The man handed him a card with a number and address on it, Kyle took the card and walked back to the car)  
"Who was that Kyle?"  
"That is nothing for you to worry about as soon as I call Jake he will handle all this"  
"Yeah and how is he gonna do that when we are here and he is there"  
"He's gonna come here and handle it most likely"  
"Great " he said disappointed  
"If you don't want to be with him than why did you marry him?"  
(Tommy got whip lash when Kyle said that. How did he know? Did Jake tell him. and why would he say something like that to me he knows I didn't have a choice but to stay with him)  
"how did you know?"  
"what that you don't want to be with him or that you married him?"  
(Tommy looked out the window)  
"That we were married Kyle"  
"Well its my responsibility to watch you...but someone told me, but you know i should have figured it out my self the way you are constantly taking that ring off of one hand and putting it on the other, and the way you acted after I kissed you in my room that one night"  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"No Tommy the question is why didn't you tell me?"  
(Tommy looked down into his hands)  
"As much as I hate the way your brother treats me sometimes. Its nice to know when I come home I will have someone to share a bed with at night"  
(Kyle shook his head)  
"So you will let him treat you like that just so you have someone else in your bed at night?"  
(Tommy looked back out of the window.)  
"It's more than just that Kyle I have stability with your brother, I wont ever have to worry about anything if I stay with him" Tommy says upset  
"Oh no all you have to worry about is if you will wake up in a hospital....or even worse not at all."  
"Well if I were to leave him I would still have to worry about that wouldn't I"  
"But you would have a better chance to survive wouldn't you?"  
"I don't know did his previous boyfriend survive?" Tommy said with sarcasm in his voice  
"Tommy..." Tommy interrupted him  
"Just stop Kyle I'm sick of hearing it okay" Tommy said with anger in his voice  
"I'm just trying to help you"  
"Well your not"  
(It went quite between Kyle and Tommy, Kyle pulled up to the hotel and his phone started to ring.)  
"Hello" Kyle  
"Kyle where are you two at I have called his room three times already" Jake  
"I'm parking the car right now" Kyle  
"Put him on the phone" Jake  
"Okay but I need to talk to you when your done talking to him"   
(Kyle handed Tommy the phone)  
"Its Jake" Kyle  
"Hello" Tommy  
"Where have you guys been I have been calling your room" Jake asked  
"We got held up after the show" Tommy said  
"What happened?" Jake asked  
"Well first me and Adam started arguing than a man in a black S.U.V tried to start trouble with us but Kyle handled it" Tommy said  
"who was it?" Jake asked  
"I don't know Kyle made me get into the car while he talked to him" Tommy said  
"Okay I'll talk to him in a minute....So why were you and Adam arguing?" Jake asked  
"Because he kissed me on stage after I told him to keep his fucking hands off of me"   
(Tommy said angry and frustrated at the same time)  
"What?" Jake yelled  
" I handled it calm down it wont happen again" Tommy said  
"Its not that he kissed you its that he did it after you told him not to...I mean don't get me wrong it dose bother me when he kisses you, but you did tell me before you left that you two do stuff like that on stage" Jake sounded angry  
"Your not gonna like send someone after him are you?" Tommy asked  
"As much as I would like to I gave you my word that I wouldn't and my word dose mean something" Jake said  
(To bad you wont give me your word that you wont hurt me anymore, Tommy thought to himself)  
"That's nice to know" Tommy said  
"let me talk to Kyle for a moment" Jake said  
(Tommy handed Kyle the phone and walked over to the bar in the lobby to get a drink)  
"Make it a double please" Tommy said  
"sure thing Mr. Ratliff" The bartender said  
~Kyle and Jake phone call~   
"what happened?" Jake asked  
"One of rogers men approached me outside, I made Tommy get in the car but the guy was determined to get to Tommy when I made it clear he wasn't going no where near him, he gave me a card with a phone number and address and told me to give the card to Tommy and have him meet him there, I was gonna call you when we got back to the hotel to tell you what happened I figured you would want to deal with this personally" Kyle said  
"You were right I do want to deal with this personally I made it clear I didn't want anyone bothering him....It appears we have some people that have a hearing problem" Jake said  
"Yeah they do" Kyle said  
"put him back on the phone now" Jake said  
"Hang on he is at the bar" Kyle said  
"has he been drinking alot?" Jake asked  
"Yeah I would say so" Kyle said  
(he heard Jake sigh Kyle walked up to Tommy and handed him the phone)  
"Here he wants to talk to you again" Kyle said  
"Hello" Tommy said  
"Hey just wanted to see what you were doing and to tell you I will be coming" Jake said  
"I was at the bar in the lobby and when are you gonna be here?" Tommy asked  
"Probably some time in the morning or late afternoon" Jake said  
"Must be nice to have a plane on stand bye for you." Tommy said  
"Yeah it is actually" Jake said  
"Kyle knows were married" Tommy said  
(It went silent)  
"How? I thought we were gonna wait until after your tour when you got back to tell people" Jake said  
"I don't know how he confronted me about 30 min. ago" Tommy said  
"You didn't tell him?" Jake asked  
"Nope he said someone else told him but he wont tell me who" Tommy said  
"Alright I will ask him about it. Why don't you put him back on" Jake said  
(Tommy walked over to Kyle and handed him the phone)  
"He wants to talk to you again" Tommy said  
"yeah" Kyle said  
"alright who told you about us being married" Jake asked  
(Kyle walked away from Tommy)  
"why didn't you tell me?...why does it matter who told me?" Kyle asked  
"I want to know who is not only in my business but is telling my business too....and I was going to tell you when you guys got back" Jake said  
"Sutan told me, but it was after I confronted him about my suspicions." Kyle said  
"Why would you confront him and not me?" Jake asked  
"Sutan is one of Tommy's best friends there like brothers so I figured if anyone would know it would be him....besides honestly would you have told me? I needed to know if there was something wrong." Kyle said  
(Kyle lied a little about a few things to make sure no one else would be brought into Jake's circle of enemy's)  
"Why would you think something was wrong?" Jake asked  
"He hasn't been acting like himself" Kyle said  
"Oh okay, well make sure no one gets to him, I wont lose him" Jake said  
"What do you mean gets to him" Kyle asked  
"Make sure no one hurts him" Jake said  
"Oh don't worry I'm watching him" Kyle said  
"Alright...Hey what did you mean he hasn't been acting like himself?" Jake asked  
"Well he looks like he is in a whole other world now while there playing nothing like before when he performed, he hasn't been really talking to anyone, he just comes back to the hotel waits for your call than he talks to you for awhile and than he goes to the bar in the lobby for a few hours, than comes back to his room and crashes. He seems upset all the time....I don’t know it just worries me" Kyle said  
"Alright why don't you put him back on the phone" Jake said  
(Kyle walks over by the bar where Tommy was sitting and handed him the phone)  
"He wants to talk to you again” Kyle said  
(Tommy took the phone and set down his drink before he started to talk)  
"Yes" Tommy said  
"Hey what are you doing?" Jake asked  
"Drinking and talking to you" Tommy said  
(Jake was a little worried too just because of everything that Kyle had told him, he knew something had to be wrong with Tommy, if he wasn't even paying attention to his music anymore)  
"When was the last time you went out?" Jake asked  
"Umm about a month ago after a gig" Tommy said  
"You know what I want you to go out to a club tonight have some fun okay" Jake said  
"I really don't feel like it Jake...maybe it can wait until you get here than me and you can go out"  
"We can go out when I get there...but I want you to go out and relax and have a little fun tonight. Okay" Jake said  
"I guess" Tommy said  
"Ill see you in the morning late after noon at the latest Okay?" Jake said  
"Okay" Tommy said  
"Remember relax and have fun" Jake said  
"I will try" Tommy said  
"That's all I ask I'm gonna let you go now" Jake said  
"Okay Ill see you in the morning love you" Tommy said  
(Jake was surprised that Tommy just told him that he loved him It took him a few minutes to put his thoughts back in order)  
"Jake you still there?" Tommy asked  
"Yeah I'm here...Ill talk to you later" Jake said  
"Okay" Tommy said  
"Tommy...?" Jake asked  
"yeah Jake" Tommy said  
"I love you too" Jake said  
(Tommy just grinned as he hung up the phone, he finished his drink and than went to find Kyle)  
"Kyle, Jake wants me to go out tonight" Tommy said  
(It had just occurred to Tommy what just happened he told Jake that he loved him but Tommy has no idea were it came from. Was it true during all of this mess had he fallen in love with Jake? No he couldn't have he told him self. Tommy started biting on his nails. What had he just done, what did he get himself into)  
"Tommy....Tommy are you okay?"  
(Kyle had been talking to Tommy, but he was so out of it that he hadn't been paying attention. Tommy took his fingers out of his mouth and looked at Kyle.)  
"I don't know" Tommy said  
"Whats wrong?" Kyle asked  
(Tommy looked at Kyle with fear and confusion in his eyes)  
"Kyle...I think I'm in love with Jake"


	34. Whats love got to do with it?

"Love?.....What do you mean you think your in love with him?" Kyle asked  
"I..I don't know I just feel like...never mind lets just go out okay....Jake wanted me to go out tonight so lets just go okay" Tommy said flustered  
(Kyle looked at Tommy what was wrong with this kid what did he want out of life, did he even know what he wanted.)  
"Your going to answer me first Tommy?" Kyle demanded  
"Kyle just forget I brought it up okay...lets go"  
"And where is it you want to go Tommy"  
"There's a club down on the strip I heard the rest of the band talking about going to tonight lets go there"  
"What ever"  
(Tommy and Kyle drove to a club called Sparks)  
"I'm going to get a drink" Tommy said as he walked to the bar  
(Tommy walked up to the bar and motioned for the bar tender to come to him. The bartender looked at him and then put her hand up telling Tommy to wait a minute, so Tommy sat down on the bar stool and waited the club looked really busy and there was only one bartender this club should really invest in another one...Tommy seen Kyle walk over by him)  
"Why you just sitting here"  
"She's busy and asked me to hang on a second"  
(Kyle looked upset as he looked at the bartender and Tommy saw this)  
"It's not a big deal Kyle" Tommy smiled at him  
(Kyle sat down next to him)  
"I thought you said the rest of the band was going to be here?"  
"I don't know maybe they changed there mind" Tommy shrugged his shoulders  
(After a few minutes the bartender walked over by Tommy smiled at him than she seen Kyle was sitting next to him and she stopped smiling)  
"sorry about that were just really busy and I'm the only one here"  
"Oh that's okay" Tommy said smiling at her  
"You should really get another bartender in here though on nights like these"  
(The bartender looked at Kyle confused)  
"I manage..umm was there something I can get you"  
(Tommy order his drink and walked over to a table and sat down he seen Kyle talking to the bartender)

~Kyle& The Bartender~  
"Kyle what's going on why are you here, we don't owe you any money?" She asked him  
"That man that was just up here..is Jake's partner and well Jake told him to go out and well he was going to meet some of his friends here that's all I swear"  
"That didn't answer my question why are you here"  
"He is in a band and is on tour I went with him to make sure no one messed with him"  
(She looked at him)  
"Well I wish I could say it was good to see you"  
"Why do you have to be like that "  
(She gave him a dirty look)   
"I don't care for people who have a tendency to use me to spy on my family"  
"If your family did what they were suppose to I wouldn't have had to do that Krissy"  
"No you do not get to call me that anymore"  
(He looked at her)  
"you know if it makes you feel any better when I said I loved you I wasn't lying"  
(She looked him straight in the face)  
"How could you say that to me Kyle"  
"Because it's the truth"  
"no Kyle the feelings I had weren't a lie....when I told you I loved you that wasn't a lie"  
(He just looked at her)  
"But you know what they say don't you?"  
"What?"  
(She looked at him with no emotion what so ever)  
"What's love got to do with it?"  
"If it will make you feel better I will take Tommy to a different club"  
"no...this problem is between us leave him out of it let him enjoy his night"  
(Tommy walked up to the bar)  
"Hey umm can I get another drink" Tommy asked  
(she smiled and handed him a drink)  
"There you go cutie"  
"Well thank you" he nodded his head and smiled at her  
"so Kyle here tells me you and Jake are together...for how long now?" she asked him smiling  
(Tommy looked at Kyle than the bartender)  
"Seems like a life time" he said to her than started to walk away when he seen Ashley walking toward him  
"Hey I thought you weren't coming out tonight?" Ashley asked him  
"Yeah well I needed the air" Tommy said as he shrugged  
"you want to dance with me?" she asked him  
"I guess" Tommy walked out on to the dance floor with her  
(Kyle&Kristen)  
"Is that one of his friends he was meeting?" she asked him  
"Yeah that's one of the band members"  
"who dose he play with?" she asked curious   
"you don't recognize him?" Kyle asked not answering her  
" I'm afraid not" she said shaking her head  
(She looked at Tommy who was dancing with Ashley,  
Tommy had one arm around Ashley and a drink in his other hand she just watched him for a few minutes and than people started calling for drinks)  
"I got to get back to work"  
(he motioned for her to go)  
"do you think you can manage to stay away from me" she said with an attitude  
"I thought you said you had to work Kristin" He said with a stern voice as he stood up and walked away.  
(Tommy was pretty wasted by the time Adam got to the club)  
"Maybe you should take him back to the hotel" Adam said to Kyle concerned  
"I tried to get him to leave already but he refuses to" Kyle says flustered  
(Tommy is dancing with Ashley)  
"Let me try okay" Adam says  
"Alright good luck" Kyle says  
(Adam walks out to the dance floor and puts his hand on Ashley's shoulder to get her attention she turns and looks at him)  
"Hi Adam" she smiles at him  
"Can I cut in" he asks her  
(she looks at Tommy and smiles than nods to Adam, Adam starts dancing with Tommy)  
"How are you doing there Tommy" Adam asked Tommy  
"I'm okay" Tommy said as he put his arms around Adams waist  
"You sure Tommy?"  
"I never noticed how much taller than me you were Adam...your really tall Adam" he laughed and than laid his head on Adams chest  
(When Tommy was drunk he became really clingy)  
"I'm so tiered Adam"  
"maybe you should go back to the hotel and go to bed" Adam said  
"I don't know its still kind of early don't you think Adam" Tommy laughed  
"No its really late Tommy it would be okay" Adam said trying not to laugh because Tommy was starting to talk like he was a little kid.  
"really are you sure"  
"yup I'm going to be leaving soon too"  
"can I sleep in your bed with you than?" Tommy asked looking up at him  
"I don't think that's a good Idea buddy" Adam said smiling at him  
"Why?" Tommy asked frowning  
(Tommy and Adam use to sleep in the same bed all the time before when they went on tour, it was never a big deal.)  
"Tommy I think you should sleep in your own bed" Adam just smiled at him  
(Tommy started pouting and looking at him that way that always makes him melt inside, he swears Tommy knows that it dose too. He looked over by Kyle and motioned for him to come here. As he waited for Kyle to get by him he just kept dancing with Tommy)  
"Hey" Kyle said  
(Adam looked at him grinning)  
"I'm going to take him back to the hotel want to help me get him to my car" Adam asked  
"I can take him back" Kyle said  
"NO! I want Adam to take me." Tommy screamed  
(Adam and Kyle looked at each other)  
"Come on" Adam started to lead Tommy to his car  
(After Adam had Tommy in the car and the door shut he saw that Kyle was looking at him strange)  
"This isn't a good idea Adam" Kyle said seriously  
"What do you want me to do Kyle?" Adam asked sternly  
"meet me in the lobby of the hotel I will follow you, than I will take him to his room" Kyle said  
"well that's going to be a problem too" Adam said sighing  
"why" Kyle said crossing his arms  
"he wants to sleep in my room" Adam thought he would leave out the issue of his bed out of it.  
"Umm that's not going to happen" Kyle said firmly knowing Jake would be there in the morning  
"You try and tell him no I already tried to tell him to sleep in his own room...oh and I wish you good luck with that" Adam just smirked as he walked around the car and got in.  
(After the drive back to the hotel, Adam was helping Tommy walk and they meet Kyle in the lobby just like he asked Adam sat Tommy down in a chair and sat in another as they waited for him all he could think as they waited was this was going to be amusing..after ten minutes Kyle walked in and saw them sitting off in the corner away from everyone he walked over to them)  
"Hey Tommy come on why don't we go up to your room and get some sleep" Kyle said looking down at Tommy  
(Tommy looked at him)  
"No I'm sleeping in Adam's room tonight"  
"No your going to come sleep in your room Tommy"   
(Adam just at there watching)  
"No, I'm sleeping in Adam's room Kyle"  
(Kyle looked at Adam who had been looking at him with a look of I told you)  
"Tommy you cant remember Jake is going to be here in the morning"  
(Adam frowned he didn't know Jake was coming)  
"That's tomorrow not tonight" Tommy started laughing  
"Tommy if your not in your room in the morning he will be mad" Kyle said seriously  
(Tommy smiled)  
"What's new" he got up and walked toward the elevator  
"Tommy where you going" Kyle asked  
"My bed are you happy"  
(after he got into the elevator Adam stood up and started walking toward the other elevator when Kyle stopped him)  
"guess I'm a lucky person Hugh"  
(Adam turned and looked at him)  
"Really Kyle Luck had nothing to do with it, fear had everything to do with it. You never would have gotten him to change his mind if you wouldn't have mentioned Jake. Yeah luck had nothing to do with it." He left Kyle speechless as he turned and walked away.  
~The Next Day~  
(It was 5:00 a.m. when Kyle heard a knock on the door he got up to answer the door)  
"Well when you said morning I didn't think you meant this early" he said to Jake  
"You guys still sleeping" Jake asked  
"Are you kidding we just went to bed a couple hours ago" Kyle said looking at Jake with blood shot red eyes  
"why?" he asked Kyle  
"you told him to go out...well Jake your husband went out all night long and than came back here and was puking in the bathroom until about two hours ago, so when he has to get up in two hours to meet up with Adam and the rest of the band for sound check and a rehearsal he is going to be just a bundle of joy." Kyle said with an attitude as he went back over to his bed and laid back down to go back to sleep.  
(Jake put his bags next to the door and walked over to look at Tommy just sleeping in the bed he looked so worn out, Jake went back by his bags and grabbed a bag that had a laptop in it he went and sat by the window and turned it on, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the house, he sat there watching Tommy as the phone rang.)  
"Hello" a female answered  
"Brie I need you to send me some files there not showing up on my computer"  
"Yes sir what files"  
"The Lambert files" he said as he sat there starring at Tommy  
"Yes sir I will pull them up and send them to you right away"  
"thanks"  
"your welcome sir"  
(after a few minutes he got an e-mail from Brie, he looked over the files and than shut his laptop he than went and got some clean clothes and went and got in the shower, it was about 6:30 when Tommy's phone started ringing, Tommy just rolled over picked it up and threw it across the room. If Jake wouldn't have caught it, it would have hit the window. He couldn't help but smile. Kyle was right he is going to be crabby. He looked at the caller I.D and noticed it said Ashley. Jake got up and walked over to Tommy's bed and sat down next to Tommy)  
"Tommy I think you need to get up" Jake said  
(Tommy pulled a blanket over his head)  
"Tommy come on"  
"Leave me alone I'm tiered and my head hurts" Tommy whined  
"Come on Tommy lets go you have got to go to work Ashley just called why don't you see what she wanted" Jake said as he nudged Tommy  
(Tommy just groaned)  
"NO"  
(Jake smiled and than pulled the blanket off of him)  
"come on lets go"  
(Tommy rolled over and looked at him giving him a dirty look before he sat up)  
"where is my phone" he said as he was looking on the bed stand  
(Jake handed it to him)  
"why do you have it?" Tommy asked confused  
"you threw it across the room" Jake just smiled  
(Tommy's face started to turn red)  
"Oh..." he took the phone from Jake and dialed Ashley's number  
(Jake laid down next to him on the bed, and started playing with his leg while he was waiting for Ashley to answer her phone)  
"Hello"  
"Ashley what did you want?" Tommy asked  
"I was calling to make sure you got up so you wouldn't be late today"  
"yeah I'm up..bye"  
"wait"  
"what?"  
"what happened with you last night?"  
"what do you mean?"  
"you just disappeared"  
"I got tiered"  
"oh"  
"well I will see you in a little while than okay"  
"yup"  
(he hung up his phone and turned and looked at Jake)  
"Did you miss me?" Tommy asked  
"Yes"  
"I have got to leave soon Jake"  
"me too I have some stuff to take care of"  
"yeah I kind of figured"  
"I'm only going to be here until tomorrow this time Tommy I have business back home"  
(Tommy shook his head)  
"why didn't you just have Kyle take care of it than?"  
"because sometimes people need to be reminded of there place, now when I say something and they have a problem listening that's when they need to be reminded. That's why I'm here. (Jake moved Tommy's hair out of his eyes.) why don't you go get ready to go"  
(Tommy got ready and left to meet up with Ashley. Adam wasn't happy because he knew Jake was there. Jake was back stage with Kyle)  
"When are you going to go see that guy?" Kyle asked Jake  
(Jake turned and looked at Kyle)  
"In a few minute's why Kyle"  
"Was just curious what you were going to say to him?"  
"Oh" Jake didn't say anything after that  
"well" Kyle said impatient  
"I'm going to simply explain what happens when you have a hearing problem....than I'm going to smash his face into a brick wall"  
"Don't you normally have someone else do the dirty work Jake"  
"This is personal Kyle"  
(Kyle just nodded his head)  
"What?" Jake asked  
"your not thinking straight Jake"  
"oh I have to disagree"  
(Kyle just nodded)  
"alright"  
"if it is bothering you that much you want to come with and take care of it?"  
(Kyle looked on stage staring at Tommy if he left with Jake there would be know one with him)  
"there will be no one with him you know" Kyle told Jake  
"we will be back before he is done" Kyle nodded  
(they turned and walked toward a car that Jake had rented)

At rehearsal  
"Tommy are you okay?" Ashley asked  
"yeah I'm just tiered"  
"well you were out all night" she smiled at him  
"and drank alot" the drummer said  
"He always drinks alot" Adam says  
"No I don't" Tommy snapped  
(they all looked at Tommy, Tommy has always been a big drinker but he didn't have a drinking problem. Everyone knew that, they didn't know why he was getting so snappy because of it)  
"Tommy you always have everyone knows that its nothing new" Ashley said frowning  
(He turned away from them all)  
"I thought we were suppose to be practicing for the show not talking about my drinking habits"  
(They started practicing again, about 1:00 they stopped until the show, Tommy went and got something to eat and sat off by him self. waiting for the show to start he feel asleep Sutan is the one who woke him up)  
"Tommy honey I need you to wake up please" Sutan said in a soothing voice  
(Tommy opened his eye's and seen Sutan looking at him)  
"How long I been asleep?"  
"I don't know hon you were asleep when I got here an hour ago..come on I need to do your makeup you go on in 15 minutes." Sutan said grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him to his feet.  
(Jake and Kyle had not been back yet, Sutan worked his magic on Tommy and like always he made Tommy look amazing he pointed Tommy toward costumes)  
"the black leather outfit tonight Tommy"  
(Tommy rolled his eyes)  
"fine"  
(He went and put on the pants, vest, the boots and the long heavy ass jacket than walked out he hated this costume)  
"You look good Tommy" Ashley said  
(she knew how much he hated this costume he just gave her a dirty look and than smiled)  
"you to...I love that skirt" he grinned and than walked toward the stage he knew she hated her costume too because of the skirt.  
"you would" she just grinned  
(It was black short and tight and the rest of her costume consisted of knee high leather boots and a black leather vest and she also wore a long black leather jacket.)  
"lets get this show on the road shall we" Ashley said with a big grin   
(They all went onto the stage and started to play a few minute's later Adam joined them. Tommy stayed in the back away from Adam with his head down to the ground. Adam danced with Ashley during fever he stayed away from Tommy he didn't want another fight with him. Tommy didn't miss any of the notes in the songs tonight but he didn't perform his solo's like he played a bar and walked back to were he had been standing on the stage. At the end of the show when Adam introduced his band and he came to Tommy he turned and looked at Tommy and motioned for him to come to him but Tommy wouldn't move. Adam got mad and walked back by Tommy and without making it look like he was mad he put his arm around Tommy's waist and pulled Tommy to the front of the stage with him.)  
"....And on guitar you all know who this pretty kitty is...." the crowd started screaming  
(Adam looked at Tommy and pulled him in front of him by putting his hands on his waist and pulling him forward Tommy played a couple more lines than he has been playing lately Tommy waved and than he went to the back of the stage)  
"..... Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff everyone " the crowd started screaming again  
(They finished the set and cleared the stage. Adam was expecting Tommy to yell at him for putting his hands on him but Tommy didn't he didn't even speak to him he just went and changed and than he was on his phone.)  
"Yeah I got it"  
"yeah"  
"I got it  
"I wont"  
"Look Jake I said I got it okay" Tommy said angry  
than he hung up the phone he seen that everyone else was gone but Adam and he was sitting there staring at him right now.   
"What now Adam?"  
"Problems in paradise" Adam said with sarcasm  
"kiss my ass okay"  
"you don't have one"  
(Tommy just rolled his eyes)  
"are you kidding me" Tommy said  
"what?"  
"nothing"  
"you need a ride back to the hotel? I see Kyle isn't here"  
"No Kyle will be here in a few minute's"  
"than I'm going to head out than"  
"alright"  
(Tommy waited for Kyle to get there he was tiered and wanted to go back to his room and go to sleep, after waiting for 20 minute's Kyle showed up Tommy just walked up to the car and opened the door)  
"Where were you at" Tommy asked  
"I had stuff to do" Kyle said  
"If you knew that you weren't going to be here when I was done you could have told me I would have gotten a ride with Ashley" Tommy said upset  
(Kyle just kept driving listening to Tommy bitch at him about not being there)  
"You know what I can go drop you back off and I can have Jake pick you up" he said mad  
(Tommy didn't say anything to that)  
"Yeah that's what I thought" Kyle said as he continued to drive back to the hotel.  
(Tommy's phone started to ring)  
"Yeah"  
"where are you guys at?" Jake asked  
"driving down the road" Tommy said  
"which one smart ass" Jake said  
"were about 5 minutes away from the hotel" Tommy said  
"was that it?" Tommy asked  
"yup" Jake said  
(Tommy hung up the phone and put it in his pocket he saw Kyle looking at him)  
"what Kyle?"  
"nothing"  
(Tommy rolled his eyes)  
"yeah right"  
"OK fine do you still think you love him?....because I think that's something you should know" Kyle asked seriously  
(Tommy looked out of the window)  
"Kyle It doesn't matter if I did or not and you know it. I have accepted it wouldn't already why cant you?....Besides what's love got to do with it?"  
(Kyle didn't know what to say)  
"everything Tommy love has everything to do with"  
(Jake parked the car Tommy unbuckled him self and before he got out of the car he looked at Kyle and said with a stone cold voice.)  
"Maybe in your little world it dose but not mine"  
(Tommy got out and shut the door behind him leaving Kyle speechless)


	35. The Mess

(Tommy gets up to the room where he see's Jake sitting on the bed)  
"I thought you had stuff to do?" Tommy asked him  
"I just got back" Jake said  
"Oh"  
"You want to go out now"  
"I guess let me change first though"  
(Tommy went to the bathroom he was in there for awhile before he came back out in a different outfit)  
"I'm ready to go."  
"Where did you want to go?"  
"I don't care"  
"Well were did you go last night"  
"a club called Sparks"  
"we can go there if you want"  
"I don't really care Jake"  
(Jake and Tommy left and went to the club. When they walked in Jake walked toward the back and sat in a booth)  
"I will get us some drinks" Tommy said  
"Okay"  
(Tommy went up to the bar)  
"Hey beautiful you here again?" Kristen said  
"Yeah you working again?"  
"always this place wouldn't run without me" she says with a smile  
(Tommy smiles)  
"What can I get you love?"  
"2 beers please"  
"you here with Kyle again?" she asked  
"no Kyle's brother Jake"  
(the smile on her face went away and the color in her face drained out she started to look around the club)  
"what's wrong?" Tommy asked her  
"oh umm nothing" she said nervous  
(she handed him the beers and when Tommy went to hand her the money she waved him off)  
"Oh there on me beautiful"  
(He just looked at her confused)  
"Okay thank you hon see you later" he smiled at her and walked back towards Jake.  
"here" he said as he handed him the drink  
(Tommy and Jake were sitting there for about 20 min when Adam and the rest of the band came into the club and seen them sitting there Ashley went skipping over to the table)  
"Hi Jake I didn't know you were coming"  
"yup missed Tommy"  
(Jake put his arm around Tommy and pulled him close to him. Adam just rolled his eyes)  
"Ashley you want a drink" Adam asked  
"Yeah thanks"  
(Adam went and got them some drinks than came back to the table and sat down)  
"here you go love"  
"thank you"  
"your welcome"  
(Ashley was bouncing up and down in the booth)  
"Tommy will you come dance with me"  
(Tommy looked at Jake and Jake let go of his waist)  
"Now don't you go and try to still my man now Ashley"  
(she laughed)  
"I don't think I'm his type"  
(She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her)  
"I hear you been giving Tommy a hard time" Jake said looking at Adam seriously  
"I hear you been giving him a hard time" Adam said giving him a dirty look  
"No we just understand each other" Jake said  
"Yeah so do we" Adam said  
"You know me and Tommy never had any problems until you came until his life" Adam said with attitude  
"Yeah I find that hard to believe" Jake said with a smirk on his face  
(Tommy and Ashley came back to the table laughing Tommy noticed that Jake and Adam were both giving each other dirty looks)  
"Is everything okay" Tommy asked  
"No, lets go Tommy" Jake said  
(Tommy gave Adam a dirty look and than walked out of the club with Jake. When Jake and Tommy get back to the hotel room and no one is there but them. Tommy walks over by the window and is staring out it)  
"Why would you even consider being with a man like that" Jake asked him  
(Tommy turned around and looked at him with a look of shock on his face)  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"He is an asshole"  
(Tommy was in a state of shock a man that constantly is leaving some kind of bruise on him is calling Adam an asshole)  
"Are you on something?"  
"What?"  
"You have to be on something"  
"No, Why would you think that?"  
(Tommy was laughing and shaking his head in disbelief)  
"What is so fucking funny!!!!"  
(Tommy stopped laughing and looked him straight in the eyes with a straight face)  
"You are..you are what's so funny you talk about Adam and say he is an asshole but the last time I checked he didn't go around beating on his boyfriends...now you well now that's a completely different story now isn't it?" Tommy said to him  
(Tommy seen Jake's fist coming toward his face, and the next thing Tommy knew he was dialing Kyle's number)  
"Hello" Kyle said  
"Kyle...Kyle"  
"Tommy? Is that you?"  
"Kyle I need your help please?"  
(The phone was dead....Kyle was panicking he remembered what happened between them before he never should have let them go back to the hotel alone, he hurried back to room and when he didn't hear any thing coming from the room he didn't know what to expect, and what he found stopped him right in his tracks)  
"What happened?"  
"We were arguing"  
(Kyle was staring at Tommy who was covered in blood, and than looked at his brother who was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood)  
"Tommy what happened?"  
"We were arguing and I said something that made him mad he came at me and the next thing I know I was grabbing the lamp and hitting him with it"  
(Kyle was conflicted yeah it was his brother, but Tommy was protecting his self, the family isn't going to see it that way though and there going to want answers)  
"I should call the police" Tommy said  
"NO!!" Kyle said  
(Tommy didn't know why but Kyle scared him in that moment more than Jake ever had)  
"Look Tommy no one can know about this let me handle this okay"  
"Umm Kyle...Jake is a pretty well known person you know people are going to notice he is gone"  
"I said let me take care of this Tommy I want you to clean up and go somewhere where alot of people can see you go back to sparkle make sure alot of people see you okay "  
"Why?"  
"Tommy just do it"  
(Tommy went and changed and left.......Kyle took his phone out and dialed Brie)  
"Brie..."  
"Long time luv what can I do for you?"  
"Brie is this being recorded?"  
"No luv"  
"Brie there's been an accident out here"  
"What can I do luv?"  
"I need my brothers will he did make one right?"  
"Yes but why would you need....Oh no Kyle"  
"Do you have it Brie?"  
"Yes luv?"  
"Did he make any sudden changes to it?"  
(The phone was quite for awhile)  
"yes he did before he left"  
"what?"  
"He added Tommy to it?"  
(Kyle had figured he added Tommy but he had to act like he didn’t know about there marriage)  
"Tommy? Why?"  
"Luv..."  
(Kyle didn't let her finish)  
"I mean he was with guys longer than Tommy and he never even thought about putting them in his will before what's so different about Tommy?"  
"Well luv the difference is Tommy isn't his boyfriend he is his husband"  
(Kyle didn't say anything he wanted it to seem like it was the first time he heard about it.)  
"Kyle you there Hun"  
"Yeah..what dose it say"  
"Kyle..."  
"Brie what dose it say?"  
"Jake left Tommy everything"  
"What do you mean everything"  
"I mean Tommy will get everything from the money to the house and everything in it "  
(it was silent on the other line)  
"Kyle"  
"yeah"  
"he will also get Jake's old job and all the responsibilities and perks that went along with it"  
"He cant do that"  
"Oh he did"  
"Dose Tommy know about this?"  
"I doubt it"  
"Why?"  
"luv he changed it before he came out there so I doubt he had time to even tell him about it before they seen each other"  
"Is there anyway to get around it"  
"I'm afraid not...unless Tommy doesn't accept it of course"  
"what do you mean?"  
"well Jake's title was passed down to Tommy due to the fact that Jake died and didn't have an heir. Tommy has a choice because he is not part of the blood line like you and your brothers. He can turn it down and walk away. The thing though Kyle if he decides to give it up he has to give everything up the houses the money everything he will be left with nothing."  
"Brie I need you to send James and Justin out here please"  
" just them?"  
"Yes Brie"  
"don't you want all of them"  
"No I am going to have them help clean up this mess here and then I'm going to bring back Jake's body and have everything else dealt with there, but I'm going to need the boys help here first so send them now"  
"Alright Kyle. But Kyle you have to talk to Tommy because he has to step up or step down that's not something that can wait you know that."  
(Kyle hung up the phone)

~Tommy at the club~

(Tommy is sitting at the bar)  
"Hey beautiful what can I get for you" Kristen asked  
"a beer" she hands him a beer  
"what's wrong luv you look tiered"  
"Oh nothing much I just cant wait for this tour to be over so that I can go home and sleep all day"  
"who you play for luv"  
(Tommy looked at her and than smiled)  
"what?" she said  
"You don't know" he said smiling  
"why dose everyone keep saying that?" she says throwing her hands in the air  
(He motioned for her to come closer)  
"Yeah"  
"Because I am Adam lambert's lead guitar player love"  
(And he smiled as she stared at him in shock)  
"The one he makes out with?" she says  
"That would be the one" he said as he pointed to her  
(he had sat there for a few hours until he was completely drunk it wasn't until Kyle called him that he paid attention to something other than Kristen and the alcohol in front of him.)  
"I will be there in 5 minutes Tommy"  
"okay"  
(Kyle showed up to the bar about 15 minutes later and took Tommy back to the hotel putting him in a different room Tommy fell asleep on the bed before Kyle could talk to him)

~The next Day~

(James and Justin walked into the hotel and walked up to the front desk, James stood behind Justin as he talked to the receptionist)  
"I'm here to see Tommy Ratliff" he said with no emotion  
"I'm sorry sir were not allowed to give those room numbers out"  
"So call the room" Justin said with an attitude  
(she looked at him a little nervous he scared her)  
"I am going to have to have my manger do that I'm sorry"  
(Justin looked at her)  
"Than why are you still sitting there go get him"  
(She stood up and walked into the back)  
"Justin you need to relax" James said in a calm voice  
"Were here to clean up a mess that Tommy made Relaxing is the last thing I'm worried about."  
(Justin seen another man walk out with the lady who was sitting there)  
"What can I help you with gentlemen"  
(James stepped forward putting his hand on Justin's arm)  
"We are here to see Mr. Ratliff"  
"I'm sorry but we are not allowed to give that information out"  
(James looked at the man and smiled)  
"you can call his room and tell him he has visitors"  
"I'm sorry his security detail asked that we don't do that because they have been having problems with security"  
(James put his hand up and took out his phone and started to dial a number)  
"Hello" after it rang a few times Kyle answered the phone  
"Hey Kyle its me" James said  
"Where are you at you should be here by now" he said frustrated  
"We are we are in the lobby"  
"Well come up to the room"  
"They wont let us, something to do with the security"  
"Oh, that's right I will be right down"  
(James hung up the phone and looked at Justin)  
"Kyle is on his way down"  
(After a few minutes they seen the elevator open and Kyle walk out he walked up to the boys hugging James first and than hugged Justin)  
"I am glad you guys made it okay"  
(Kyle looked over to the manger)  
"They're Tommy's family I'm taking them with me"  
"I'm sorry Kyle but you must understand I was just doing what you asked of us"  
(Kyle nodded his head)  
"And I'm glad to hear that thank you"  
(He walked over and reached out and shook the mans hand and than walked back toward the elevator with his brothers not to far behind him. After they are in and the doors shut James looks to Kyle)  
"Kyle what is this all about and why couldn't Jake call us?"  
"Will talk about it in the room"  
(The elevator stopped on their floor and Kyle started to walk toward The room that Jake's dead body was in and after his brothers were in the room he shut the door to the room and went over by the window. the boys looked around the room and noticed there was blood on the floor and that the room had been trashed Justin looked at Kyle)  
"Did Jake kill Tommy?"  
(Kyle looked down)  
"No you guys Tommy killed Jake"  
(the boys looked at Kyle as there face went blank showing no sign of emotion)  
"So what are we going to do to Tommy?" Justin asked  
(Kyle looked at him)  
"Nothing"  
(they looked at him now you could see anger in there face)  
"And why not" James said  
"For two reasons One he was defending his self and for the most important reason of all..." Kyle stopped not answering  
"Spit it out Kyle" James said  
(Kyle looked at him his eyes as cold as ice and his face as hard as stone)  
"Because before Jake died he changed his will...leaving everything to his husband....Tommy"  
(They looked just as surprised as Kyle when he first found out)  
"wait what do you mean everything Kyle?" James asked  
"Everything from the house,(Kyle smirked at them) to the 'godfather'."  
"What do you mean the godfather?" James asked  
"Jake always joked around saying think of him as the godfather, because he didn't know how to describe to Tommy his job so he told him to think of the godfather and that's what he did. Well he left that responsibility to Tommy"  
(Justin was looking around the room)  
"where is his body?"  
"I moved it into the bathroom"  
"Wait a fucking minute when the hell did they get married?" James asked  
"When we were in Vegas"  
(They were walking around the room)  
"Nice real fucking nice" Justin said  
"Tommy can choose to walk away"  
(They looked at him)  
"what are you talking about"  
"Jake left his title to Tommy when he died. Tommy didn't inherit it like Jake did from dad, Tommy has a choice because he's not related to us by blood. He can turn it down and walk away. We don't have a choice. He will have to give up everything though not just the job the house's the money everything"  
"What do you think he will do?"  
(Kyle heard a voice come from behind him)  
"I don't want it any of it" It was Tommy  
(Kyle thought he had locked the door he must had forgot, he didn't even here Tommy open the Door and come in, he wonder's how long Tommy had been standing there. The boys look at him)  
"Tommy you don't even know what...." Kyle didn't even get to finish what he was going to say when Tommy interrupted him  
"I never wanted anything to do with what he did. I sure the hell don't want to do his job now. I am willing to give up everything I did fine without all of his stuff before I meet him I will do fine without it again"  
(The men looked at him, James walked over by Tommy)  
"Tommy I have to ask you this"  
"Yeah"  
"Why did you do it?"  
(Tommy looked down)  
"It was me or him I made a choice....I choose me"  
(James looked at Kyle)  
"Now I have to ask you something James?"  
"Yeah"  
"If it were you what would you have done?"  
(James lifted his head up and turned toward Justin)  
"Come on Justin we have a mess to clean up"  
(James and Justin went about working on the room)  
"this carpet has to be replaced Kyle" James said  
"Do it during third shift"  
"how"  
"we can bring it up threw the kitchen they are not working than. Then up in the emergency elevator there are no camera's in those"  
(James nodded)  
"And is that how you plan on getting him out of here?"  
"no we will take him out in the luggage, there's a bag in the closet big enough"  
(James and Justin did everything that Kyle told them and everything went smoothly, Kyle called Tommy to sit down with him)  
"Yeah"  
"Tommy you are going to have to formally, refuse the position in front of the family and the council"  
(Tommy looked at him)  
"Cant I just right a letter)  
"Um no"  
(Tommy put his hand on his forehead)  
"And Tommy the job is yours until you do it"  
(Tommy threw him self on the bed)  
"How is it possible he is fucking up my life from the grave"  
"My brother is good at getting what he wants"  
"Who will take my spot"  
"Me"  
(Tommy shook his head)  
"I'm going to be safe right no one's going to come after me right"  
"You will be fine"  
"All right"  
"Okay I will do it..when do I do it"  
"as soon as we get home"  
"which is when"  
"you have to wait for at least a week after his funeral though okay"  
(Tommy covered his face, he was glad that tonight was his last show and then the tour would be over and they would pack up and go home)  
"Oh don't forget to act like the grieving husband Tommy" Kyle said  
(Tommy closed his eyes he couldn't believe Kyle just said that to him it wasn't like he was trying to kill Jake he was protecting himself.)  
"You know Kyle as much as I hated the way your brother treated me, I did love him I don't have to act like a grieving husband. I really am upset beleave it or not"  
(Jake’s brothers had heard what Tommy said and even though they were upset that he killed their brother they felt better after hearing what he just said to Kyle.)

~Time warp~ 

(Tommy finished his show and than him Kyle and the brothers got on their plane and flew back. their was alot to be done and it had to be done quickly Kyle told the rest of his brothers and his sisters that Jake died from a heart attack, he had Jake’s body in their family vault and sealed before they had a chance to ask to see the body only Kyle, Justin, James and Tommy really knew the truth about his death and they were all sworn to secrecy. Tommy played a very good grieving husband, Jake's family were all just as surprised when they all found out about the marriage. Adam found out about Jake's death and called Tommy)  
"Tommy?" Adam asked  
"Yes" Tommy said  
"How are you doing?" Adam asked  
"I'm taking it a day at a time Adam" Tommy said  
"I know things haven't been good between us lately but if you need to talk you can call me" Adam said  
"Thanks...You know I know things weren't the best between me and Jake but he wasn't always a bad guy."Tommy said  
"If you need me you can call me when ever okay" Adam said  
"thanks"  
(They hung up)

~Two weeks has past since the funeral~

"Kyle I need to talk to you" Tommy said  
(Kyle had told Tommy that until he makes his formal announcement he has to act the part, so Tommy took that as act like an asshole)  
"What can I do for you sir?"  
"shut the door"  
(Kyle shut the door)  
"what?"  
"when can I make this announcement?" he said as he leaned back in his chair  
"any time now should be good "  
"okay get them together I want this done and over with I want to move on with my life"  
(Kyle got his family together and Tommy stood in front of them patiently)  
"Hi family I had Kyle call you all together because I want to tell you that I am formally declining, this role as head of your....”  
(Tommy thought how dose he say he dose not want to be the mob boss, maybe he could try and say it nicely because mob boss just sounds..he cant even think of a word to describe it) “...alright I cant take over Jake's job."  
(There was whispering in the room)  
"I don't want you to think I don't love you guys because I do your my family. I just was not meant to do this job."  
(One of the girls stood up and walked toward Tommy)  
"Are you sure Tommy..you know you are giving everything up"  
(Tommy looked at her)  
"I can deal with that"  
"Tommy you will be giving up the family too you know that right?" she looked at him with a questioning look  
(Everyone in the room looked at him curiously.)  
"well I didn't know I would have to give up my family"  
(She put her hands on his face)  
"Tommy when it is says you are to lose everything it means everything." she says as a tear falls down her cheek  
(He looked at everyone in the room he did love them very much but he could not do this it was not who he was he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and as he did a tear ran down his cheek)  
"I'm sorry but I cant do this. I will always love all of you I hope you understand why I have to do this. I love you all and I hope you wont be angry with me."  
(Tommy walked out the front door and called Adam)  
"Adam can you come get me?"  
"what's wrong"  
"Nothing"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Adam I'm just moving on"  
(Tommy was moving on and was taking something of Jake's with him. But know one knew about it so it doesn't matter right?)

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is fiction, but there are people in real abusive relationships who are afraid to ask for help. Please if you find your self in a similar situation ask for help before its to late. There is always someone willing to help somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Live,Love,Learn~  
> 


End file.
